


I would like to get to know you baby

by SpiritHallows



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows
Summary: Исака будят десяток странных сообщений от Эскиля и три пропущенных звонка от менеджера. Он уже думает, что кто-то умер, когда видит скриншот.Эвен Бэк Насхайм твиттнул о нем.AU, в которой Эвен – всемирно известный певец, а Исак – начинающая модель, которую он находит в Твиттере. Фик основан на истории Сары Ларссон.





	1. I would like to get to know you baby

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i would like to get to know you baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479557) by [ourlovelybones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourlovelybones/pseuds/ourlovelybones). 



> Название переводится как «Хочу узнать тебя, детка»

Эскиль (11:35)

_ИСАК_

Эскиль (11:38)

_ПРОСНИСЬ, ЛЕНИВЫЙ ПРИДУРОК_

Эскиль (11:49)

_Малыш, с тобой всё хорошо?_

Эскиль (12:02)

_Какого хрена ты до сих пор спишь_

Эскиль (12:14)

_Слушай, проверь твиттер_

Эскиль (12:15)

_Проверил?_

Эскиль (12:29)

_Иссссааааааааааккккккккк проснись_

Эскиль (12:36)

_Иначе я приду и разбужу тебя_

Эскиль (12:47)

_Я уже час тебе пишу, и, кажется, ты меня игноришь :(_

Эскиль (13:01)

_Ради всего святого, Исак, проснись и проверь твиттер!_

 

I

Исак недовольно просыпается из-за десятка странных сообщений от Эскиля и трех пропущенных звонков от менеджера. Он уже думает, что кто-то умер, когда наконец заходит в Твиттер.

Эвен Бэк Насхайм твиттнул _о нем_.

Этот игривый твит заставил толпу его поклонников перевернуть весь интернет вверх дном в поисках загадочного парня. Многие уже нашли и отметили в комментариях официальный аккаунт Исака, который он сам использовал только однажды. Его вел менеджер, а Исак время от времени и вовсе забывал о его существовании.

Исак звонит Эскилю, который отвечает в мгновение ока.

– Малыш, ты знаменитость!

– Доброе утро, Эскиль, – Исак игнорирует замечание. – Как провел ночь?

– Видимо, не так хорошо, как ты. Что ты такого сделал, что Эвен Бэк Насхайм твиттнул о тебе? Да меня просто в дрожь бросает, твою мать.

– Я тоже хорошо провел вечер. У меня было вино, которое мама прислала из Лондона…

– Какого чёрта ты впариваешь про вино? Эвен через три месяца дает концерт в Осло, и я уже выбрал, что надену. Только вот билетов уже нет. Сможешь провести меня за кулисы?

Исак вздыхает и сует пару замороженных вафель в тостер. Предполагается, что он ест омлет (из органических яиц, разумеется) с щепоткой базилика (свежесобранного, разумеется), кусочек глазированной ветчины (доступной только на фермерском рынке в трех часах на север) и стакан апельсинового сока, не содержащего высокофруктозный сироп из кукурузы.

– Эскиль, я не могу. Он наверняка просто пошутил, решил поприкалываться. Вряд ли он что-то другое имел в виду.

– Он секси и вполне отвечает твоим запросам.

– Нет у меня запросов.

– Твой запрос – это член, а у него он есть. Я в этом уверен, хотя сам и не проверял. Но он твиттнул твои фотки, чтобы весь мир увидел, и теперь все хотят, чтобы вы встречались.

– Вот именно! – отрезает Исак. – Нас хотят свести ради пиара. Я говорил тебе, что завязал с этой херней.

Эскиль вздыхает:

– Но это же Эвен Бэк Насхайм, неужели он тебе хоть немного не интересен?

Нельзя сказать, что Исак не заинтересован в Эвене. На самом деле _очень даже_.

Исак следил за карьерой Эвена со времен шоу «Идол. Поиск суперзвезды» _, где тот занял третье место. Исак даже сходил с Эвой на первый концерт Эвена в Осло,_ устроенный в «Kaffebrenneriet» до того, как он стал всемирно известным певцом. Исак тогда только начал работать в модельном бизнесе и надеялся, что сможет поговорить с Эвеном после шоу.

Но у Эвена была девушка, и Исак чувствовал себя идиотом, потому что вообразил, что у него есть шанс. Поэтому он просто пошел к Эве домой, чтобы выпить и посмотреть дурацкие комедии.

Разумеется, Исак польщен, что Эвен Бэк Насхайм твиттнул _о нем._ Но Исак – реалист: не похоже, что Эвен ищет чего-то серьезного, он просто шутит. Он просто не может быть заинтересован в выстраивании отношений с какой-то моделью, чьи фото нашел в интернете, и которая может оказаться серийным убийцей или отцом пятерых детей. Исак знает, как разыгрывают такую карту. Его менеджер попытается связаться с менеджером Эвена, чтобы договориться о встрече. Сперва они обсудят маркетинговую стратегию, затем поговорят с Исаком и Эвеном о ее реализации и разработают контракт, после чего Исак и Эвен уже наедине всё обсудят, а на следующей общей встрече подпишут бумаги и разработают график появлений на публике.

Даже если команда Эвена и ответит команде Исака, это ничего не будет значить. Эвену придется согласиться из-за, вероятно, пьяного твита, показавшегося ему забавным. Эвен не будет заинтересован в Исаке, по крайней мере не так, как Исак уже заинтересован в Эвене. А Исака задолбало постоянно влюбляться в людей, которым он безразличен.

– Ничего не получится, – беспечно говорит Исак, пропуская мимо ушей вопрос Эскиля. – Но если появится шанс попасть за кулисы его концерта, то я подумаю о тебе.

– О, как мило с твоей стороны, учитывая, что я твой Гуру.

– Но только если принесешь мне чипсы, будь ты хоть на краю света.

Исак кладет трубку, не дожидаясь начала подробного рассказа Эскиля о его последнем успехе, и снова заходит в Твиттер. Его упоминания превратились в настоящий хаос, а из-за того, что он уже был подписан на Эвена, все фанаты принялись объединять их имена и создавать коллажи из их фото.

Он проматывает профиль Эвена и нажимает на значок твита, выбирая иконку личного сообщения. Личные сообщения Эвена гостеприимно открыты – у Исака начинается головная боль только от одной мысли о том, сколько времени тот тратит на просмотр кучи сообщений.

_«Привет, Эвен, ха-ха. Ты нашел мои старые фотки. Лол»._

Исак хмурится и стирает сообщение.

_«Привет, чувак! Лол, ты нашел мои дурацкие фотки в инете»._

Исак закатывает глаза и стирает сообщение.

_«Привет, Эвен :) Меня зовут Исак. Я предпочитаю омлет, ха-ха. Спасибо за твит»._

Исак нажимает «Отправить», прежде чем успевает передумать, и бросает телефон на стол, чувствуя охватывающий жар стыда. Он заставляет себя не думать об этом, не перезванивать менеджеру и уж точно не проверять телефон _хотя бы_ в течение часа после выхода из душа.

 

II

Исак выдерживает только двадцать минут.

Эвен не ответил на его сообщение, даже не видел его, потому что не появлялся в Твиттере с того момента, как поделился с миром фото Исака. Количество подписавшихся на Исака за ночь выросло с двадцати тысяч до пятидесяти, и он получил больше тридцати сообщение от Вильде, Эвы и Крис.

Вильде (13:48)

ОМГ, Исак, не знала, что ты знаком с Эвеном Бэк Насхаймом!!!!!!!

Вильде (13:48)

Так круто, омг. Можешь нас познакомить?!

Эва (13:49)

Кстати, мы были на его первом концерте в Осло

Крис (13:50)

Я позволю ему стать моим первым в Осло в любой день ;)

Тут Исак отключает телефон, открывает ноутбук и отправляет менеджеру письмо по электронной почте.

_«Привет, Соня,_

_ты наверняка знаешь о твите Эвена. Я отключил телефон, потому что получаю кучу сообщений и твиттеровских уведомлений. Напиши мне на почту, если что-то понадобится»._

 

III

Соня отвечает спустя два часа.

_(И нет, Исак не проверял каждые двадцать минут аккаунт Эвена, чтобы убедиться, что тот появился в сети и узнал о существовании Исака)._

_«Привет, Исак!_

_Да, я знаю. Вот же прикол, правда? Мой бывший из Бакки твиттнул о моем клиенте, лол. Я написала ему пару часов назад, сказала, что ты мой клиент, но пока он молчит. Может, сменил номер. С тех пор два года прошло._

_Я пишу, чтобы напомнить о завтрашней съемке с Крисом. Начало в 6 утра, а не как обычно в 7:45, пожалуйста, не опаздывай. И мы до сих пор ждем ответа от туристической компании, хотят ли они использовать твои фотографии и когда мы сможем заняться рекламой._

_Веселого воскресенья Хх,_

_Соня»._

Исак замечает только вторую строчку письма, не обращая внимания на другое время начала работы и забывая о жалобах на бесящую рекламу туристической фирмы.

_«Мой бывший из Бакки твиттнул о моем клиенте»._

Исак гадает, сможет ли удалить свой аккаунт в Твиттере до того, как Эвен прочитает его сообщение.

 

IV

Руководство не позволило Исаку удалить аккаунт: он был восстановлен две минуты спустя после того, как Исак выяснил, _как_ его удалить. Исак ничего не слышал от Эвена вот уже пять дней, хотя тот и проявлял активность в Твиттере с тех пор, как написал печально известный твит.

На дворе вечер пятницы, и Исак просто хочет выпить пива, а его друзья собираются пойти на пре-пати, потом на саму вечеринку, затем на афте-пати и, наконец, заскочить на тусовку у бассейна отеля в три утра. Но завтра у Исака съемки брендовой одежды, а когда в последний раз он пришел на работу с похмельем, Соня заставила его написать фотографу письмо с извинениями.

Исак решает сходить с парнями на пре-пати, а на ночь вернуться в квартиру, которую делит с Эскилем. Тусовку устроил Микаэль, друг старшего брата Саны, который живет в огромном доме на западной стороне Осло. Исак никогда раньше не бывал в доме Микаэля, даже не разговаривал с этим парнем, но возмущается, что к моменту его прихода у того уже закончилось пиво.

Сидящий на диване Исак, бесцельно крутя телефон, слишком погружен в хандру, чтобы замечать окружающих. Юнас и Махди, едва переступили порог, кинули его, чтобы поболтать с симпатичными девчонками из университета. Магнус сидел с ним, пока не появилась Вильде, а потом тоже свалил.

Кто-то садится рядом с ним на диван.

– Смотрю, тебе здесь очень нравится.

Исак замирает. Ему _знаком_ этот голос.

Он медленно поворачивает голову и почти слепнет от белоснежной улыбки Эвена.

Эвен улыбается, когда понимает, что от Исака сейчас и двух слов не дождешься.

– Я Эвен, кстати. Такое ощущение, что я тебя где-то видел. Мы знакомы?

_«Ты твиттнул обо мне, хотел узнать, какие яйца я ем на завтрак, и я написал тебе, но ты так и не ответил, и еще ты, видимо, встречался с моим менеджером в старшей школе, но и на ее сообщение ты забил»._

– В Осло все друг на друга похожи, – выпаливает Исак, до сих пор задетый игнором. Исак _знал_ , что Эвен не заинтересован в нем. Он просто увидел несколько красивых фотографий и решил пошутить.

Исаку нужно пиво.

Эвен поднимает брови:

– Неужели?

– Да. Разве мы с тобой не похожи? Почти как близнецы.

Исак хочет сожрать свои ботинки, выпить несколько стопок отбеливателя и броситься под машину.

К счастью, Эвен смеется.

– Нет, ни капли! Если только волосами, но и они отличаются. И к тому же я выше тебя.

– Ничего подобного, – фыркает Исак и передразнивает: – И к тому же это ничего не значит.

– Ты хоть раз встречал близнецов разного роста? – возражает Эвен.

Исак уверен, что _встречал_. Где-то. Когда-то. Вот только все мысли вылетают из головы, когда он замечает, _насколько_ близко сидит Эвен.

– Да, – блефует Исак.

– Где?

И сейчас Исак способен только на односложные ответы:

– Вокруг.

Эвен снова смеется, а Исак пытается не упасть в обморок.

– Ну да, конечно… Так как тебя зовут?

Значит, Эвен еще ничего не понял. Он _действительно_ не был заинтересован или хоть на грамм серьезен в своем твите. Исак молится всем богам, в которых не верит, чтобы Эвен никогда не увидел его сообщение.

– Исак! – зовет кто-то сзади, и он, инстинктивно повернувшись, видит приближающуюся Эву.

Исак улавливает запах алкоголя еще до того, как она подходит. Неожиданно Эва падает ему на колени и мечтательно смотрит Эвену в глаза.

– Исак, это же Эвен!

_«Эва, заткнись, Эва, заткнись, Эва, заткнись, Эва, заткнись…»_

– А кто ты? – мило улыбается Эвен, не обращая внимания на горький запах алкоголя, который Эва принесла с собой.

– Я Эва. Лучшая из лучших друзей Исака во всей вселенной.

Не успевает Исак, недовольно поморщившись, опровергнуть эти слова, как Эвен распахивает глаза:

– Уверена? Мне кажется, что это я лучший из лучших друзей Исака во всей вселенной.

_«Эва, заткнись, Эва, заткнись, Эва, заткнись, Эва, заткнись…»_

– О господи, вам нужно устроить…

Исак поднимает Эву до того, как она успевает закончить предложение.

– Ладно, Эва, пора найти твою девушку.

Он через плечо оглядывается на Эвена, который смотрит с дивана, как Исак оттаскивает отстраненную Эву.

– Извини ее, она несет всякую чушь, когда напьется, а потом жалеет, поэтому лучше отвести ее в спальню или куда-то еще, где она не сможет натворить дел, о которых пожалеет утром, потому что когда она проснется с диким похмельем и узнает, что наговорила, то почувствует жуткий стыд, так что мне, наверно, лучше присмотреть за ней.

Исак хочет утопиться в своем пивном стакане. Мало того, что его первая встреча с Эвеном обернулась полной катастрофой, так он еще продолжает выставлять себя полным придурком.

Но Эвен не раздражается и не смеется. Встав, он широко улыбается.

– Ты лучший друг во всей вселенной, Исак.

Исак с трудом заставляет свои колени не трястись под пристальным взглядом Эвена.

– Ага. Господи… То есть, спасибо.

Эвен усмехается и, достав из кармана ручку, пишет прохладными чернилами на обнаженной руке Исака.

– Позвони мне как-нибудь. Я задержусь в Осло и буду рад снова с тобой встретиться.

– Со мной? – повторяет Исак, не дрогнув ни мускулом, хотя держать Эву становится всё тяжелее и невыносимее. Кажется, она решила уронить Исака.

– С тобой, – подтверждает Эвен.

– _Ты_ хочешь снова увидеться _со мной_? – Исак не понимает, откуда взялась эта неловкость. В старшей школе он был _мастером_ игры. Когда он еще не признался в своей ориентации, он мог подцепить любую девчонку на вечеринке, а потом выдать неловкие поцелуи в ванной комнате за что-то большее.

Но это же _Эвен Бэк Насхайм_. С чего ему хотеть снова встретиться с Исаком после сегодняшнего вечера?

Эвен снова смеется, и на этот раз колени Исака слегка подгибаются – Эва всё же преуспела в своих кознях.

– Ты должен подробнее рассказать мне о тех близнецах, которые неожиданно оказались разного роста.

 

V

Первым делом Исак, придя следующим утром на съемки, просит Соню дать ее мобильный.

Соня выгибает бровь и, перестав печатать на телефоне, сканирует его взглядом с головы до ног:

– У тебя похмелье?

Исак качает головой. Едва передав Эву на руки Нуре, он бросился домой, чтобы никто не увидел его руку. Он смотрел на черные цифры, написанные на коже, медленно вбивая их на подкорку мозга.

Всю ночь он не сомкнул глаз, пытаясь придумать _наименее_ дурацкое сообщение, которое мог бы отправить Эвену.

– Зачем тебе мой телефон? – спрашивает Соня, вернувшись к прерванной переписке.

– Эм, из-за Эвена.

Соня незамедлительно поднимает на него вгзляд.

– Что? Он связался с тобой? Когда? У нас уже есть номер его агента, и…

– Нет-нет-нет, – Исак снова качает головой. – Я не хочу в это ввязываться. Просто хотел узнать, настоящий ли номер он мне дал.

Соня удивленно смотрит на него.

– Он дал тебе свой номер?

– Да. Вчера ночью.

– Вы переспали?

– Нет! – почти выкрикивает Исак, чувствуя себя неуютно из-за того, что просит своего менеджера дать номер ее бывшего, того самого бывшего, который объявил, что хочет найти его, но даже не озаботился выяснением его имени. – Мы пересеклись на вечеринке.

Соня хмурится:

– Он был пьян?

Исак даже не помнит, пил ли Эвен при нем. Он точно не казался пьяным, но Исак был слишком занят выставлением себя придурком, так что вряд ли вообще обратил на это внимание.

– Сомневаюсь.

– Исак, я хочу сказать тебе кое-что очень важное, – говорит Соня низким и серьезным голосом. Фотограф и остальная команда находятся на другой стороне комнаты, не обращая на них внимания. – Эвен биполярен.

Исак слышал об этом. В последний год обучения Эвена в старшей школе, прямо перед прослушиванием на «Идол» _, что-то произошло, что очень старались замять._

_– О, ладно._

Соня глубоко вздыхает.

– Я попросила босса не связываться с агентом Эвена еще и потому, что мне кажется, что он мог находиться в маниакальной стадии, когда твиттнул твои фото. В такие моменты он делает много импульсивных и безрассудных вещей. Я до сих пор общаюсь с его матерью, и она сказала, что ничего не слышала от него уже месяц. А это не похоже на Эвена.

Исак уверен, что в Китае слышали, как его сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. В комнате резко холодеет.

– О, ладно, – повторяет он, едва выговаривая слова.

Соня сочувственно смотрит на него.

– Я подумала, что тебе стоит узнать об этом, прежде чем влюбишься в него. Ты должен знать, во что можешь ввязаться. Вот, это его номер.

Соня показывает контакт Эвена, и Исак чувствует, как в горле встает ком. Этот же номер Эвен дал ему вчера.

 

VI

– Так твой телефон работает.

Исак вздрагивает от неожиданно раздавшегося голоса, и его мысли разлетаются, когда Эвен садится рядом с ним на скамейку в университетском парке, где Исак ждет окончания занятий своих друзей, чтобы вместе поесть кебаб. Эвен одет в белую рубашку, что совершенно незаконно из-за его подкаченных бицепсов и высеченного торса.

Исак щипает себя.

– Э, да. Работает.

Эвен медленно кивает.

– И давно?

– В смысле? – хмурится Исак.

– Я дал тебе свой номер, – нервно усмехается Эвен.

_Ох. Это._

Прошла почти неделя с вечеринки и пять дней с разговора с Соней о биполярном расстройстве Эвена. Исак провел несколько вечеров, выясняя всё возможное об этом психическом отклонении. Но теперь (и после пятиминутной встречи с Эвеном) Исак может сказать только то, что понятия не имеет, каково быть биполярным. А даже если бы и знал, то его ощущения абсолютно отличались бы от ощущений Эвена. Только Эвен знает, что чувствует. И был ли у него эпизод, когда он твиттнул об Исаке, не является самой большой проблемой.

Проблема в том, что Эвен _знает_ , кто такой Исак. Знает с того времени, как Соня написала ему. И он не заинтересован.

Он и не должен, Исак это понимает. Поэтому делает вид, что не переживает, не пишет Эвену, не делает ничего, что может принести с собой боль.

– Да, эм, да, я… Я помылся до того, как сохранил его. Вот так.

Эвен поднимает брови. Даже голуби за спиной Исака чувствуют лживость его слов.

– Оу.

– Да. Эм, прости, – лепечет Исак, уставившись на свои руки.

Неловкая тишина обволакивает их. Исак хочет задать Эвену тысячу вопросов, но не хочет знать всех ответов. Если он сохранит дистанцию, тогда _не_ влюбится и _не_ будет страдать.

– Не извиняйся, – наконец говорит Эвен, и если бы Исак не был так занят рассматриванием грязи под ногтями, то увидел бы румянец на его щеках. – Знаешь, на днях я понял, что так и не представился. Может, поэтому ты и не называешь меня по имени.

 _Как будто_ Исак не знает, кто такой Эвен Бэк Насхайм.

Он уже собирается сказать, что, разумеется, знает имя самого популярного певца Норвегии, когда на ум приходит рискованная идея.

Эвен уже две недели притворяется, что не знает, кто такой Исак. При этом он не знает, что Исак вполне осведомлен о нем самом. Может быть весело. В такую игру можно играть вдвоем.

Исак вспоминает, как ведут себя обычные люди, и облегченно выдыхает.

– Да, ты прав. Я не мог признать, что слишком нервничал, чтобы написать тебе. И я не мог вспомнить, представлялся ты или нет, и стеснялся спросить.

Эвен смущенно сводит брови, но тут же улыбается:

– Я Эвен.

– Итак, Эвен, что привело тебя сегодня в парк? – Исак удобнее располагается на скамейке, закидывая руку на спинку.

Эвен следит за его движениями.

– Вообще-то скука. А ты? Почему ты здесь?

– Я жду, когда у друзей кончатся занятия в универе.

– А ты не ходишь?

_«Нет, потому что я полнозанятая модель, а ты твиттнул мою прошлогоднюю фотографию и еще одну с фанаткой, которая приехала из чертовой Испании»._

_–_ Сегодня у меня нет занятий.

– Повезло.

– А куда ты собираешься? – Исак пытается скрыть ухмылку. Его забавляет ситуация.

– Куда угодно, – фыркает Эвен.

– В смысле? – Исак выгибает бровь.

– Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы оседать на одном месте, понимаешь? – объясняет Эвен. – Поэтому я путешествую по свету и кое-где выступаю с концертами.

– Ты хороший певец? – невинно уточняет Исак, словно это не он в трамвае слушал новый сингл Эвена.

Эвен смеется, рассеивая всю нервозность.

– Не знаю, Исак. Но завтра вечером я устраиваю небольшое шоу в «Kaffebrenneriet». Ты должен прийти. Но это секрет. Я буду выступать только для сотрудников кафе, потому что сам там работал и соскучился по ребятам.

Исак усмехается.

– Оу, очень мило. Так ты знаменитость или типа того?

В голосе Исака столько сарказма, что Эвен смеется, и Исак уверен, что его глаза потемнели.

– Нет, ничего подобного. Просто парень, который любит петь.

Исак беспечно пожимает плечами:

– Хм, завтра ребята звали меня на пре-пати.

Эвен вскидывает брови:

– Неужели?

– Да, в прошлый раз я быстро свалил, а это фигово, – продолжает Исак, слегка наклонившись к Эвену. – Во сколько начинается твое представление?

С губ Эвена не сходит улыбка.

– После девяти вечера. Если ты придешь, обещаю спеть _любую_ песню, какую захочешь.

Исак глубоко вздыхает, притворяясь, что упорно размышляет.

– Любую?

– Какую захочешь, но там будет моя мама, поэтому лучше обойтись без Ники Минаж.

О Ники Минаж Исак подумал бы в последнюю очередь. У него есть идея получше.

– Знаешь, твое предложение звучит заманчивее, чем пре-пати.

Исак не упускает блеска в глазах Эвена.

– Тогда ты должен дать мне свой номер. Я напишу тебе, если что-то изменится.

Исак демонстрирует чудеса самоконтроля, спокойно доставая телефон из кармана и протягивая Эвену, ничем не показывая, что его сердце готово выскочить из груди.

Эвен аккуратно вбивает номер и возвращает телефон.

– Это свидание?

Исак, открыв рот, готов сорвать маску (и кое-что другое) и признаться, что мечтал об этом дне вечно, но он ненавидит проигрывать и любит соревноваться ради выигрыша. Будет _гораздо_ веселее увидеть ползающего на коленях Эвена.

– Возможно, – усмехается он. – Если пообещаешь, что я хорошо проведу время.

– Так и задумано.

 

VII

– Он не знает, что ты знаешь, кто он, но ты знаешь, что он знает, кто ты, поэтому ты притворяешься, что не знаешь его? – ошарашенно повторяет Магнус. – Ты прикинулся, что не знаешь известнейшую поп-звезду в истории Норвегии, и он _поверил_?

Следующим вечером парни собираются в спальне Юнаса, где Исак рассказывает им о встрече с Эвеном.

– Может, для него это облегчение, – замечает Махди, зажимая в губах самокрутку. – Наверняка все, кого он знает, используют его из-за славы. Может, ему нравится, что Исак не знает, кто он такой.

– Я на это не куплюсь, – качает Юнас головой, выходя из ванной. Его кудри закреплены гелем, а Исак слышит сильный аромат «Акса».

– Не купишься на что?

– Что он верит тебе. Что он не знает, что ты знаешь, кто он. Он просто разрешает тебе думать, что это ты играешь с ним.

Магнус хмурится:

– Что?

– Я не знаю его мотивов, _я_ никогда с ним лично не встречался, – Юнас кивает на Исака. – Но я знаю, что он не верит тебе.

– А я думаю, что верит, – не соглашается Махди. – Если он в курсе всего, почему ничего не сказал? Разве ему нравится, что с ним играют?

Исак морщится:

– Я не играю с ним.

– Он _знает_ , что Исак играет с ним, и знает, кто он. Ни единого шанса, что он еще этого не понял. Как я сказал, я не знаю его мотивов, но знаю, что он не верит Исаку.

– Ладно, успокойся, – расстроенно перебивает его Магнус. – Но если оба всё знают и нравятся друг другу, то зачем притворяются, что не знают?

Юнас и Махди молча поворачиваются к Исаку. За окном противно стрекочут кузнечики.

– Потому что он начал первым, – упрямится Исак. – И мой менеджер – его бывшая девушка. Он получил от нее сообщение, кто я такой, узнал, что я ее клиент, и потерял интерес.

– Чувак, не похоже, что он потерял интерес, – возражает Юнас, хмуря густые брови. – Почему он вообще тогда пригласил тебя на секретный концерт или расстроился, что ты не написал ему? И зачем ему вообще давать тебе свой номер?

– Точно, бро, тут Юнас прав. Не похоже, что ты ему не интересен, – вмешивается Махди.

– Тогда зачем он стал притворяться? Почему не связался со мной, когда выяснил, кто я? – перечисляет Исак, скрестив руки на груди. – И, знаете, это уже неважно, потому что если это игра, то я собираюсь выиграть.

– Или, – возражает Магнус, – ты можешь сказать ему правду и ускорить процесс.

– Сейчас уже слишком странно признаваться, – Исак качает головой. – Прошла неделя, и будет слишком неловко вот так забрать всё сказанное назад.

Махди смотрит на Исака так, будто у него выросло три головы.

– Ну не знаю, мне кажется, что тебе нравится его внимание, и ты боишься, что он на самом деле потеряет весь интерес, когда узнает правду.

Исак закусывает внутреннюю часть щеки, чтобы не выдать себя поспешностью.

– Нет, ничего подобного.

– Чувак, так и есть, – обрывает Юнас его ложь. – Тебе нравится его внимание! Но, знаешь, не надо этого стыдиться. Я абсолютно тебя поддерживаю.

Магнус качает головой и пожимает плечами.

– Слушай, если тебе интересно мое мнение, то вся эта возня бессмысленна. Почему бы не сказать правду и не перейти к поцелуям?

 

VIII

Исак раздумывает над словами Магнуса, пока не подходит к «Kaffebrenneriet» около 21:11, опоздав из-за того, что случайно не успел на трамвай.

Эвен ждет снаружи, и видеть облегчение, отразившееся на его лице, _слишком_ приятно, чтобы даже подумать о проигрыше.

– Ты пришел!

– Да, прости, я опоздал на трамвай, – смущенно бормочет Исак, прежде чем напоминает себе сохранять самообладание: – Но ты ведь обещал, что я хорошо проведу время, верно?

– Разумеется, – Эвен открывает перед Исаком дверь. – Мы начнем примерно через десять минут. Устраивайся поудобнее и оставайся до конца!

Исак, наклонив голову, делает вид, что обдумывает предложение.

– Хм, ну, наверно, альтернатив у меня нет. Не забудь, что обещал мне песню.

– Без проблем, какую ты выбрал?

Исак достает сложенный лист бумаги и, не раздумывая, кладет его в передний карман джинсов Эвена.

_(Рациональная его часть понимает, что ему в голову хорошенько ударила травка, которую они скурили с парнями, и что сейчас он слегка не в себе)._

Эвен хмыкает и исчезает в помещении «Только для работников», оставляя Исака в поисках места в море незнакомцев.

Он садится рядом с длинноволосой девушкой, которая, кажется, тоже пришла одна. Она что-то яростно печатает на телефоне. Когда Исак садится, она бросает на него короткий взгляд, но не особо задерживает на нем внимание.

Пару минут Исак проводит, разглядывая, как люди вокруг потягивают шампанское и жалуются на посетителей, как вдруг девушка рядом с ним давится воздухом.

– Ты же… ты не… – запинается она, цепко изучая Исака. – Ты – тот парень, о котором твиттнул Эвен?

Исак разыгрывает непонимание:

– О чем это ты?

В ответ она открывает Твиттер и заходит на профиль Эвена. Она пролистывает вниз, пока не находит Твит.

– Вот, это же ты!

Исак кривится:

– Мм, вряд ли.

Она не отводит от него взгляда.

– Это точно ты.

– Нет, я никогда так не фотографировался, – лжет Исак. – Кажется, ты перепутала меня с кем-то другим.

Девушка щурится:

– Серьезно? Ты точная копия парня из твита. Эвен будет потрясен до глубины души, когда увидит тебя.

Исак хочет горько рассмеяться: _«Да неужели?»_

Вместо этого он пожимает плечами:

– Он уже видел. И пригласил сюда.

Девушка выглядит так, будто у нее начался сердечный приступ.

– _Эвак_ реален?

– Что еще за эвак?

– О боже мой, я _должна_ твиттнуть об этом.

– Нет! – слишком быстро возражает Исак. С растущим осознанием во взгляде девушка медленно поворачивается к нему. – То есть ты не можешь, потому что это вторжение в частную жизнь.

– Чего?

– Я не разрешаю тебе твиттить об этом, – говорит Исак, понижая голос и наклоняясь к девушке. – Слушай, я на сто процентов уверен, что Эвен знает, кто я, но он притворяется, что не знает. Почему? Понятия не имею. Но в эту игру могут играть двое, и я собираюсь выиграть.

Девушка корчит рожицу.

– И какой приз? Отношения?

Исак _с силой_ прикусывает язык, чтобы глупая улыбка не появилась на его лице.

– Хм. Может быть. Я не знаю.

– Ты же в курсе, что можешь просто ему сказать? – напоминает девушка, становясь пугающе похожей на Магнуса. – И в конце концов вы оба выиграете.

Но именно _в этом_ ошибается и девушка, и Магнус. Единственное, что Исак знает об Эвене, – это то, что ему нравится петь и что он биполярен. А Эвен наверняка даже не знает фамилию Исака. Как они могут оба выиграть, если не знают друг друга достаточно близко, чтобы влюбиться?

Если Исак сейчас скажет Эвену правду, им придется притворяться в симпатии только из-за затеянной игры. Но Исак хочет чего-то настоящего, что не исчезнет после истечения срока контракта и что не сможет разрушить его менеджер.

Он подумывает сказать девушке заняться своими делами, когда гаснет свет и раздаются аплодисменты. Исак прикусывает губу, стараясь контролировать сердцебиение.

_О господи, он никогда раньше так не ждал ~~представления~~ кого-то._

Ровно в 21:21 включается приглушенный свет. Фигуру Эвена освещают сказочные лампы, свисающие с потолка. Эвен, одетый в черную футболку и обтягивающие джинсы, стоит за микрофонной стойкой, отчего в штанах Исака становится тесно. Эвен, стоящий в десяти шагах, смотрит прямо на него, а девушка рядом не пропускает неудавшегося подмигивания, из-за которого у Исака пересыхает в горле.

Эвен начинает с песни, которую исполнял на прослушивании «Идола» – _кавер какой-то американской композиции, название которой Исак забыл. Да и в любом сл_ учае он не обращает внимания на слова. Исак загипнотизирован одним присутствием Эвена на сцене, тем, как он озаряет зал, словно отдельный источник света.

Толпа хлопает, пьет вино и волнуется, Исак же не может вымолвить ни звука.

 

IX

– Последняя на сегодня песня, – слова Эвена тонут в разочарованном гуле. Он стирает выступивший пот со лба, улыбается, тяжело дыша, и продолжает: – Я рад, что вы весело провели время. Так странно выступать здесь. Стоять перед моими любимыми коллегами и исполнять песни, которые я написал. Просто дикость.

– Я так горда! – выкрикивает раскрасневшаяся управляющая кафе. – Что наняла тебя!

Эвен смеется, и Исак обещает себе, что в следующий раз запишет этот божественный звук на диктофон.

– Но всё же это будет последней песней на сегодня. И спою я ее по просьбе, в исполнении которой я не могу отказать. Надеюсь, тебе понравится, каким дураком я себя выставлю.

Исак пытается спрятать довольную улыбку, но знает, что безбожно проваливает попытку.

Едва раздаются знакомые аккорды _«5 Fine_ _Frøkner»,_ все начинают кричать, не могут усидеть на местах, подпевая Эвену. Даже Исак встает и хлопает, наслаждаясь исполнением песни, которая положила начало всемирной славы Эвена, когда он опубликовал шутливое видео на Youtube.

После окончания концерта Эвен возвращается на кухню, и все задерживаются, чтобы обнять и поцеловать его, словно гордые родители.

Исак спокойно отделяется от толпы, давая Эвену насладиться особым моментом с его особыми друзьями.

Кому: Эвен (21:59)

_Спасибо за приглашение :) Я отлично провел время._

_И ты классный певец, вау. Думаю, тебе подходит путешествовать по миру и петь, ха-ха._

_Не хотел отрывать тебя от коллег, поэтому пошел домой._

_Спасибо еще раз_

Исак проводит слишком много времени в раздумьях, стоит ли ставить еще один смайлик в конце.

 Кому: Эвен (22:12)

_Спасибо за приглашение, по-моему, ты классный певец :)_

_Не хотел отвлекать тебя от коллег, поэтому пошел домой._

_Спасибо еще раз :)_

Он заталкивает телефон в карман и бежит к остановке, чтобы трамвай снова не уехал без него. Через пару секунд слышится вибрация.

Эвен (22:13)

_Прости, что упустил тебя :(_

_Я уезжаю через пару дней, но если ты завтра свободен, то позвони мне или напиши_

_Отличный выбор песни, кстати. Я слышал, что чувак, перепевший ее, набрал на Youtube_ _20 миллионов просмотров._

Вообще-то 53 миллиона, но Исак не собирается поправлять Эвена.

 Кому: Эвен (22:15)

_Хм. Он лучше тебя?_

Эвен (22:16)

_Не знаю, ты можешь посмотреть_

Кому: Эвен (22:17)

_Агрх, заморочки_

Эвен (22:17)

_Некоторые говорят, что мы с ним похожи, если тебя это мотивирует_

Кому: Эвен (22:18)

_Погоди, это я?????_

Эвен (22:19)

_ИСАК, НЕТ, ХАХАА, мы с тобой не близнецы_

_Кто вообще в здравом уме скажет, что мы похожи_

Кому: Эвен (22:20)

_Ну да, я гораздо симпатичнее тебя_

Эвен (22:21)

_Оуч_

_Так ты сможешь со мной встретиться??_

Кому: Эвен (22:22)

_Если ты пообещаешь меня накормить_

Эвен (22:24)

 _Как_ _насчет_ _Creperie de Mari?_ _Это французское кафе с лучшими круассанами_

_Я угощаю_

_Если ты встречаешься с такими, как я_

_Может, около 9:30?_

Кому: Эвен (22:26)

 _Черт, у меня дела в 8. Может, в обед? Там недалеко есть Nighthawk_ _. В 14:00?_

_Эвен (22:27)_

_Я наверняка смогу_

_Уверен на 75%_

_И у меня тоже есть дела в 17:00_

Кому: Эвен (22:28)

_Мы справимся_

Исак жалеет, что у него нет под рукой шести банок пива, чтобы набраться ложной уверенности для отправки сообщения. Он собирается выйти из чата, чтобы посоветоваться с Юнасом, должен ли он вообще о таком думать, когда трамвай тормозит у остановки и палец Исака скользит по экрану.

Кому: Эвен (22:29)

_Это свидание?_

Исак в ужасе смотрит на экран телефона, не замечая, что приехал на свою остановку. Он тут же запускает Сафари и гуглит «КАК УДАЛИТЬ СООБЩЕНИЕ КОТОРОЕ Я НЕ ХОТЕЛ ОТПРАВЛЯТЬ НО СЛУЧАЙНО ОТПРАВИЛ».

Статья на сайте [lifehacker.com](http://lifehacker.com) почти загружается, когда сверху экрана выскакивает сообщение от Эвена.

Эвен (22:30)

_Конечно, это свидание <3_

 

X

Это не было свиданием.

Это не было свиданием, потому что съемки затянулись на час дольше, чем предполагал Исак. Его телефон сдох где-то в процессе, потому что Исак, ведя себя как влюбленный подросток, был слишком занят, чтобы поставить его ночью на зарядку, а ни у кого из двадцати окружающих его людей как-то не оказалось зарядки для iPhone.

Это не было свиданием, потому что Исак бросился домой, чтобы подзарядить телефон и стереть с тела блески и макияж. Когда он наконец-то почувствовал себя человеком, он собрался извиниться перед Эвеном.

Это не было свиданием, потому что рейс Эвена отменили (из-за _дождя_ ), но ему любезно предложили билет на ближайший, поэтому его «дело», планировавшееся на 17:00, перенеслось на час дня.

Эвен (10:03)

_Черт, Исак, мне так жаль. Я пытался найти другой вариант, правда :(_

Эвен (11:45)

_У тебя есть все основания злиться_

Эвен (12:19)

_Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мне очень жаль_

Кому: Эвен (16:21)

_Мне тоже :( Телефон разрядился, а дела заняли слишком много времени,_

_и я только что получил твои смс и голосовые сообщения._

_Я не злюсь, херня случается._

_Было круто позависать с тобой, Эвен :)_

Исак тяжело садится на пол и тупо смотрит на белый ковер, снова и снова проклиная себя. Он должен был _послушать_ ту девушку и Магнуса и рассказать Эвену правду до того, как потерял его. О чем он только думал? Но он в любом случае бы потерял Эвена, так что должен был подготовиться к этому. Не надо было так вкладываться в это. Он не должен был ничего делать. Исак слишком занят, купаясь в жалости к себе, чтобы услышать вибрацию телефона под подушкой.

Эвен (16:24)

_С тобой тоже было круто J_

Эвен (16:25)

 _Я вернусь в Осло где-то через пару месяцев. Дождешься_ _меня_ _?_

 

XI

Исак ждет и ждет, ждет и ждет, ждет и ждет.

Недели проходят мучительно медленно. Он участвует в съемках, помогает Юнасу с домашкой по биологии, навещает родителей, пьет пиво, смотрит Netflix – делает всё возможное, чтобы заставить дни идти быстрее.

Он ждет, он ждет, он ждет, он ждет.

Исак думал, что Эвен перестанет ему писать уже на следующий день, едва приземлится в Дании, но, к его удивлению, они продолжили общение.

Даже когда Эвен две недели провел в других часовых поясах, находясь в Австралии и Штатах.

Даже когда Эвен отменил несколько концертов из-за начавшегося эпизода. Он звонил Исаку посреди ночи, говоря о чем-то слишком быстро, чтобы сонный Исак понял. Эвен отправил посылку Исаку на адрес Микаэля, потому что не знал адрес Исака, но хотел удивить его.

Внутри оказался «Полный дом» – все сезоны, все эпизоды. Исак как-то обмолвился, что никогда не видел этот сериал, а Эвен объявил, что это абсолютно недопустимо.

_– И кроме того, ты ошибся._

_– Ошибся в чем?_

_– Близнецы не могут быть разного роста._

Даже когда у Эвена началась депрессивная стадия, и он отправлял Исаку одну эмоджи в день. Исак продолжал слать ему сообщения, гифки, мемы, видео и селфи, надеясь, что они хоть немного помогут.

И тем не менее к моменту возвращения Эвена в Осло они еще не отказались от своей игры.

Магнус недоумевающе смотрит на Исака:

– Ты невыносим. Постоянно жалуешься и злишься, потому что скучаешь по нему, хочешь, чтобы он был здесь, хочешь быть с ним, бла-бла-бла. И это только твоя ошибка.

Исак закатывает глаза:

– Спасибо, Магс.

– Так ты расскажешь ему завтра, когда он приедет? – спрашивает Юнас.

Исак размешивает растаявшее мороженое – всё равно желудок крутит, чтобы есть.

– Собираюсь.

– Отлично! – поддерживает его Махди.

– Но как быть с Соней? – вздыхает Исак. – Она его бывшая и мой менеджер. Это странно и абсолютно непрофессионально. Когда она написала обо мне, он даже не ответил. До сих пор не знаю, что и думать.

– Из-за чего они расстались? – спрашивает Магнус.

– Не знаю. Она не рассказывала.

– Почему бы тебе не спросить Эвена, что он думает по этому поводу, или о том, что произошло? – предлагает Магнус, и Исак неверяще смотрит на него.

– Ты с ума сошел?

– Нет, нет, это хорошая идея, – говорит Юнас с полным ртом мороженого. – Эта игра утомляет. Разве ты не устал? Вы вечно говорите, что у вас есть «дела», когда оба знаете, что это означает. Вы на самом деле нравитесь друг другу, как ты того и хотел, Исак. Ничего из этого не было представлением. Вы просто не признаёте, что всё началось из-за твита, хотя оба знаете, что так оно и есть. Почему бы наконец не принять факты?

 

XII

Исак ненавидит ошибаться, когда все его друзья правы, но всё же полагает, что сможет _пережить_ это завтра.

Волнуясь, Исак ждет Эвена в доме его родителей. Он старается не грызть ногти и не смотреть постоянно на часы, пока мать Эвена пытается вовлечь его в вежливый разговор.

– Эвен постоянно говорил о тебе, – в какой-то момент замечает она, и Исак старается, правда старается, переключиться на ее слова, но всё так же нервно трясет ногой. – В каждом письме он что-нибудь рассказывал о тебе.

_(«Это очень мило, но где, черт возьми, Эвен?»)_

Исак думает, что сердце выпрыгнет у него из груди, когда слышит приближающиеся к двери шаги. Всё остальное проходит в каком-то тумане.

Эвен открывает дверь, занося чемодан, и даже не успевает сказать _поздороваться_ , когда Исак подлетает к нему и обнимает. Исак тут же забывает, что они не одни, что люди, приведшие Эвена в этот мир, стоят у него за спиной. Он только сильнее обнимает Эвена за шею.

Эвен смеется своим прекрасным, мелодичным, божественным, потрясающим, чудесным смехом, пытаясь поставить чемодан и одновременно обнять Исака.

– Ты так скучал по мне?

 

XIII

Раньше они никогда не целовались.

До двухмесячного отсутствия Эвена они виделись всего трижды и были слишком заняты, притворяясь, что понятия не имеют, кем является другой. Тогда даже взять Эвена за руку казалось слегка поспешным.

После восхитительного ужина родители Эвена дают им возможность побыть наедине. Эвен берет Исака за руку и просит помочь распаковать вещи.

Они не отпускают друг друга, пока не заходят в комнату Эвена, закрыв за собой дверь.

У Исака есть пара секунд, чтобы оглядеться.

– О, ты сам нарисовал эти…

Не дослушав вопрос, Эвен обхватывает лицо Исака ладонями и целует. Целует нежно и невинно, но Исак не нежный и не невинный. Он притягивает Эвена за петли джинсов ближе и языком проникает в его рот.

Когда они прерываются, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, голубые глаза Эвена подернуты дымкой. Он шепчет прямо Исаку в губы:

– Ты понятия _не_ имеешь, как сильно я хотел этого.

Исак усмехается:

– Так не останавливайся.

И, пожалуй, это не лучшее время, чтобы последовать совету Юнаса.

– Эвен?

– Да?

– Я Исак.

Эвен, улыбаясь, с любопытством смотрит на него и продолжает пальцами сжимать его талию.

– Ты вроде как уже говорил мне это.

– Да, но я думаю, что ты знал мое имя еще до того, как я представился.

Тело Эвена каменеет под Исаком.

– До той пре-пати у Микаэля. Точнее, за неделю до нее.

Эвен хмурится и садится, из-за чего Исак скатывается с него.

– Так ты знал.

– Что знал?

– Меня. Ты знал меня до того, как я представился.

– Конечно, я знал, ты же знаменитость. Не говоря уже о том, что ты написал чертов твит обо мне.

– Но ты никогда ничего не говорил! – восклицает Эвен. – Когда я встретил тебя, Исак, честно, я понятия не имел, кто ты. Ты и правда выглядел знакомо, и когда я узнал твое имя, то пролистал Твиттер, и вышли твои фотографии. Они постоянно мелькали в моей ленте, и я понял, кто ты, но ты ничего не говорил.

– Потому что ты так и не ответил на мое сообщение!

Эвен хмурится еще сильнее:

– Какое сообщение?

– Которое я отправил в директ. На следующий день после твита.

Эвен смаргивает и с сомнением смотрит на Исака:

– Исак, ты хоть представляешь, сколько сообщений я получаю в директ ежечасно? Сам я даже не трогаю их. Мои агент и менеджер разбирают их раз в неделю и выбирают те, на которые я отвечаю. Обычно это письма от верифицированных аккаунтов.

Ладно, это имеет смысл.

– Но Соня написала тебе, – бормочет Исак, отводя взгляд.

– Что? – удивляется Эвен. – Откуда ты знаешь Соню?

Исак хмурится и смотрит на Эвена, который смотрит на него так, будто видит впервые.

_(Можно сказать, что они оба в каком-то смысле видят друг друга впервые.)_

– Она мой менеджер, – медленно объясняет Исак. – Она сказала, что написала тебе.

– _Она_ написала _мне_? – недоверчиво повторяет Эвен, потянувшись через Исака к прикроватной тумбочке за телефоном. – Я же вроде ее заблокировал.

Теперь настает очередь Исака удивляться:

– Что? Почему?

– Она же сказала, что мы встречались? Она _всем_ об этом рассказывает. Но вряд ли она упомянула, из-за чего мы порвали, так?

Исак несколько недель сдерживал себя. Эвена не было, но интерес и любопытство всё равно не исчезали. Менеджер и его увлечение? Как? Почему? Где? Когда? Что? Из-за чего?

Исаку всегда казалось, что Соне, казавшейся чьей-то матерью, около тридцати пяти (и он был поражен, узнав, что она всего на три года старше него). Она властная, любит всё контролировать, но рационально и организованно подходит к расписанию Исака и его обязанностям, поэтому прекрасно подходит на свою должность.

Исак несколько раз пытался поговорить об Эвене, но Соня обходилась общими ответами.

_«А, Эвен. Да, мы встречались. Я же рассказывала. Мы расстались где-то два года назад. Надень эту шапку»._

_«А что Эвен? Мы не общаемся уже два года… Ты что, пьешь колу? Ты хоть представляешь, как это скажется на твоей коже?»_

_«Выпей эту бутылку, нельзя, чтобы ты опять страдал от обезвоживания. Ты вроде спросил об Эвене? Мы встречались давным-давно, не выплевывай! Да, там есть лимонный сок. Очистишь организм»._

– Она сказала, что, возможно, у тебя был эпизод, когда ты твиттнул те фотки, – тихо признается Исак, выглядывая грязь под ногтями.

Эвен усмехается и неожиданно начинает кружить по комнате.

– Ты издеваешься? Именно поэтому мы расстались! Она думала, что знает всё обо мне, обращалась со мной так, будто была моей нянькой. Я говорил ей перестать следить за мной и контролировать каждый мой шаг, но тогда она втихомолку сказала моей матери, что у меня эпизод.

У Исака кровь замирает в жилах. Однажды, когда он отказался есть салат на обед (потому что хотел бургер и картошку), Соня связалась с его матерью и сказала, что он не ест. Это было грубым вмешательством: угроза курса реабилитации, куча статей о пищевых расстройствах, которую ему пришлось прочесть. Исак до сих пор не простил ее за это.

Но она его менеджер, а не девушка.

– Ей не следовало так поступать, – почти неслышно говорит Исак, чувствуя себя неловко и неуверенно, как когда познакомился с Эвеном. – Только ты можешь знать, что чувствуешь.

Эвен разворачивается, с благодарностью смотря на Исака.

– Только я могу знать, что чувствую.

– Я не хотел казаться самонадеянным, – объясняет Исак. – Когда она рассказала мне, я стал искать что-нибудь о биполярном расстройстве и нашел сайт, где писали, что говорить. Но я не знал, как ты себя чувствуешь, и не хотел сказать что-то, что не имел в виду. Я хотел тебе написать, но Соня сказала, что сообщила тебе, что я ее клиент, а ты никак не отреагировал, поэтому я решил, что ты знаешь, кто я, но не заинтересован.

На лице Эвена мелькает смесь эмоций от смущения, благодарности и сожаления до облегчения.

– Я думал, что это _ты_ не заинтересован во _мне_. Когда я всё понял после вечеринки, до меня дошло, что ты видел твит и испугался, особенно если учесть, что я написал свой дурацкий номер у тебя на руке.

Исак смотрит на него.

– Так значит, мы оба были заинтересованы в друг друге всё это время?

– Я думал, это очевидно.

– Но если бы мы сказали что-нибудь, признали существование этого проклятого твита…

– Тогда, возможно, нас здесь бы не было, – перебивает Эвен, возвращаясь на кровать к Исаку. – Конечно, мы могли бы нравиться друг другу, но это было бы не по-настоящему, понимаешь? Я бы нравился тебе, потому что твиттнул о тебе. Ты бы нравился мне, потому что ты красивый. А не по тем причинам, что сейчас.

Исак понимает, что его щеки заливает краска.

– Правда? И что это за причины?

– Ты веселый. Умный. Добрый и поддерживающий. Ты слушаешь, когда мне нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить. Ты говоришь, когда мне нужно просто кого-то слушать. Ты думаешь о моих чувствах, но не пытаешься их навязать, – называя каждую причину, Эвен целует шею Исака. – И ты ждал. Ты ждал меня, хотя всё могло пойти коту под хвост или ты мог найти здесь кого-нибудь, кто посвятил бы тебе всё свое время.

К тому времени, как Эвен замолкает, Исак весь пылает, стараясь контролировать свое рваное дыхание:

– Очень мило с твоей стороны.

– Исак?

– Да?

– Я Эвен.

Исак широко улыбается и притягивает его как можно ближе.

– Я знаю. Ты твиттнул обо мне.

 

XIV

Пожалуй, это и не было не лучшим временем, чтобы последовать совету Юнаса.

Но оно определенно было правильным.

 

XV

– Мне нужно будет отправиться в тур для рекламы сингла, – говорит Эвен неделю спустя, когда они лежат в кровати Исака, не обращая внимания на фоновый шум телевизора.

Довольный, Исак почти спит, устроив голову на груди Эвена. Сейчас, когда он чувствует себя так умиротворенно, ему не хочется думать о том, что Эвену придется уехать так скоро.

– На два месяца, – продолжает Эвен, пропуская пальцы через мягкие волосы Исака.

Исак сильнее обнимает Эвена.

– Я не отпущу тебя.

– Но тогда ты не сможешь поехать со мной.

Исак приподнимается, тут же становясь внимательнее, чем был во время сегодняшнего показа в галерее.

– Что?

– Поехали со мной, – мягко предлагает Эвен, переплетая их пальцы. – Мы съездим в Париж, Лондон, Нью-Йорк и Лос-Анджелес. Я хочу забраться с тобой вечером на Эйфелеву башню и заказать их безумно дорогой ужин без повода. Хочу сфотографировать тебя на вершине Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг перед сумерками. Хочу держать тебя за руку, гуляя по бульвару Сансет, сидя в Лондонском глазе, да где угодно. Пожалуйста, скажи, что поедешь.

– Мы встречаемся всего неделю, – напоминает Исак, хотя его щеки уже болят от улыбки.

– И что? Мы не можем встречаться вечность.

Улыбка Исака гаснет:

– Ха?

– Когда-нибудь нам придется пожениться, – дразнит Эвен, вовлекая Исака в нежный и невинный поцелуй.

Когда он прекращается, Исак не может мыслить здраво.

– Конечно, я поеду с тобой, дурачок.

И Эвен снова целует его всё также нежно и невинно.

В будущем они успеют подарить друг другу множество возбуждающих и страстных поцелуев, но сейчас Исак, остававшийся без ласк около трех месяцев, просто наслаждается временем, оставшимся до концерта, на котором все их друзья захотят урвать кусочек внимания Эвена себе.

_(И да, Эскиль очень-очень-очень благодарен за пропуск за кулисы, хотя это и означает, что Исаку придется приглядывать за ним, когда Эвен окажется рядом.)_

 

XVI

Когда через пару недель в интернете появляется фотография Исака и Эвена, обедающих в одном из парижских кафе, количество фолловеров Исака вырастает с шестидесяти тысяч до ста двадцати, а «эвак» пять часов остается в трендах.

 

XVII

Соня не приходит в восторг от того, что Исак отправился путешествовать по миру с Эвеном. У Исака есть работа, контакты и проекты в Осло, на которые нельзя просто так забить. И еще она не довольна тем, что они не заключили контракт.

В один из вечеров в Мадриде они садятся в номере отеля и пишут ей письмо. Они извиняются, что улетели так внезапно, без предупреждения. Они извиняются за все те съемки, которые придется пропустить Исаку, и обещают сами связаться с фотографами и режиссерами. И еще рассказывают, как они счастливы друг с другом, что в дальнейшем их ждет еще больше съемок и рекламы, поэтому ей нужно наслаждаться отпуском, пока есть возможность.

_«Исак и Эвен,_

_Спасибо за письмо, рада узнать, что вы не скучаете. Делайте побольше селфи и обязательно постите их в Инсте. Будет прекрасно, если репортеры застанут вас держащимися за руки или целующимися. Я свяжусь с менеджером Эвена._

_И спасибо за добрые пожелания._

_Соня»._

 

XVIII

 


	2. Like a love song on the radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они оба, до отвращения влюбленные друг в друга, знают, что сейчас счастливее, чем когда-либо. И только это имеет значение.  
> Но жизнь не наполнена только солнечным светом и радугой.  
> (Или глава, в которой недоразумение не дает им получить желаемое <3).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Название главы – строчка из песни Clean Bandit feat. Zara Larsson – Symphony, переводится как «Как песня о любви на радио». Перевод остальных слов песни взят с сайта Амальгамы: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/c/clean_bandit/symphony.html.  
> 2) В оригинале дочь Вильде и Магнуса зовут Сигурд, но планировалось назвать ее Сигрид, просто автор перепутал имена. В переводе девочку зовут Сигрид.

Если пять лет назад вы бы сказали Исаку, что он будет встречаться с незнакомцем, нашедшем его в интернете, он, рассмеявшись вам в лицо, наверняка попросил бы заткнуться.

Теперь же, сидя на диване рядом с менеджером Эвена и наблюдая, как Эвен дает интервью в рамках промо-тура своего четвертого альбома, он чувствует только бесконечную благодарность. Менеджер что-то говорит, но Исак не может оторвать взгляда от Эвена, который без труда очаровал всех в студии. До него доносятся обрывки разговора: Эвен рассказывает историю о встрече с сумасшедшей фанаткой.

Исак тогда был с ним, они как раз уезжали из ресторана на машине Эвена, когда фанатка заметила их и преследовала пять кварталов. Они уже решили, что отвязались от нее, когда она появилась рядом с ними и, опустив окно такси, плакала и кричала, как сильно любит Эвена. Эвен, раздраженный, несмотря на свое терпение святого, выглянул в окно со стороны Исака, чтобы поблагодарить девушку, а та, внезапно выпрыгнув из такси, попыталась забраться в их машину. Взвизгнув, Исак отчаянным рывком закрыл окно и крикнул Эвену ехать.

Горел красный, но на перекрестке в такой поздний час никого не было, поэтому Эвен нажал на газ, отрываясь от прицепившейся к машине фанатки (он попросил Исака следить, чтобы с ней всё было в порядке; она вернулась в такси, но водитель повернул налево, а не поехал за ними).

Случай скорее ужасающий, чем смешной, но Эвен рассказал его так, что раскрасневшиеся интервьюеры от громкого смеха ухватились за животы.

– Он замечательный, правда? – Элин, менеджер Эвена, вырывает Исака из транса. – Может рассмешить любого, даже Скруджа.

Отвратительно влюбленный Исак кивает:

– Он лучший.

Элин собирается что-то спросить, когда один из интервьюеров спрашивает об Исаке.

– Как дела на любовном фронте, Эвен? – она бросает хитрый взгляд в сторону Исака, сидящего в соседней комнате.

– Всё хорошо, – сдержанно отвечает Эвен. Его улыбка слишком широкая, а глаза чересчур ярко светятся, чтобы интервьюеры оставили эту тему.

– Кажется, через пару месяцев мы получим слащавый альбом? – шутит другой интервьюер, намекая на глупый, полный ошибок твит Эвена, опубликованный на прошлой неделе.

Эвен краснеет, но старается придерживаться нейтральной линии поведения.

– Возможно.

Исак, уже слышавший альбом во всем его великолепии, не переживает из-за односложного ответа. Пару лет назад они решили перестать демонстрировать свои отношения после того случая, когда Эвен неожиданно появился на съемках Исака, а фотограф сделал их интимный снимок, который они попросили не выкладывать.

Они оба, до отвращения влюбленные друг в друга, знают, что сейчас счастливее, чем когда-либо. И только это имеет значение.

_Но_ жизнь не наполнена только солнечным светом и радугой.

Соня так и остается контролирующей бывшей Эвена и властным менеджером Исака, поэтому их решение перестать афишировать отношения на публике ее не обрадовало. Но так как Исак и Эвен сразу отказались регулировать эту область контрактом, она была бессильна. Соня пыталась привлечь Элин на свою сторону, но Эвен не был единственным клиентом Элин, а она и без того тратила много сил, удерживая других своих клиентов от скандалов.

Расстояние тоже причиняло боль. Эвен часто ездил по миру, проводя концерты, посещая различные мероприятия и фестивали, давая интервью, записывая песни и всё такое прочее. Иногда Исак мог присоединиться к нему на импровизированном выступлении в Праге или летнем концертном туре по Штатам, но в основном он был занят собственной работой. Благодаря популярности «эвак» Исака начали всё чаще и чаще приглашать на съемки заграницей, но, к счастью, в основном в пределах Европы. Как-то ему пришлось улететь в Тайвань, когда Эвен как раз вернулся в Осло. Исак до сих пор уверен, что Соня решила его так наказать.

Но хорошее перевешивает плохое, так что Исак не может быть счастливее или влюбленнее. Даже когда они спорят, Эвен держит его за руку. Даже когда начинается маниакальная стадия, Эвен смотрит на Исака влюбленными глазами. Даже когда они разделены океанами, часовыми поясами и компьютерными экранами, Эвен остается лучшим, что случалось в жизни Исака.

 

I

_Я слышу симфонии,_

_Но раньше я слышала лишь тишину._

 

– Если я еще раз услышу, как прекрасна и благословенна вагина Вильде, я порву себе барабанные перепонки. Специально, – ворчит Юнас, врываясь в часто пустующую квартиру Исака и Эвена, и убирает запасной ключ в карман. – Без шуток. Буду слушать музыку в наушниках на полную громкость. Буду спать рядом с орущими хэви-метал колонками.

Исак отрывается от телефона и удивленно смотрит на друга.

– И тебе привет, Юнас. Не знал, что ты придешь.

– Ага, а я не знал, что ты торчишь дома уже как два часа, пока я таскался с подарком для ребенка Магнуса и Вильде. Спасибо, что не сказал, что приедешь, засранец, – Юнас садится рядом с Исаком на диваном и стонет: – Он уже рассказывал тебе историю?

Исак кривится.

– Да. И я вспомнил, почему предпочитаю мужчин, а не женщин.

– Только то, что он присутствовал при рождении и видел «настоящее чудо», _не_ значит, что мы должны восторгаться.

– Он перерастет это, когда ей исполнится три месяца.

Юнас с сомнением смотрит на Исака и фыркает:

– Чувак, Сигрид уже полгода.

Исак от удивления едва не роняет телефон, отвлекаясь от постоянных проверок Инстаграм-аккаунта Эвена.

– Нифига? Ты уверен?

– Шесть месяцев прошло. Я знаю, потому что шесть месяцев назад было Рождество, а я был очень рад лицезреть Вильде и Магнуса в одной комнате со мной.

Исак смеется.

– Пива?

– Разве оно у тебя есть?

Исак закатывает глаза с такой силой, что кажется, они застрянут где-то на макушке головы.

– _Один_ раз я перепил и проявил привязанность к своему парню на публике, и все объединились против меня. Особенно Эвен старается!

Юнас облизнулся, пытаясь скрыть ироничную улыбку.

– Ты попытался отсосать ему на вечеринке Джастина Бибера после церемонии «Грэмми».

– Ни слова больше! – скулит Исак, утыкаясь лицом в ближайшую подушку. – Я больше никогда не поеду в Лос-Анджелес.

– О, не драматизируй, – отмахивается Юнас. – И да, я не откажусь от пива.

– Ладно, пошли в спальню, – вздыхает Исак, неохотно поднимаясь с дивана.

– Исак, я, конечно, польщен, но я не такой.

– Отвали. Мелкий кузен Эвена следил за домом, пока меня не было, а у него есть привычка всё крушить и устраивать дикие вечеринки, поэтому мы решили обезопасить себя, – объясняет Исак, когда они заходят в залитую солнечным светом спальню. Мини-холодильник замаскирован под тумбочку, стоящую рядом с телевизором над дубовым шкафом.

– И почему вам показалось хорошей идеей дать ему ключи?

– Мы разрешили ему приезжать только по утрам, – Исак открывает дверцу холодильника. – Но мы беспокоились о том, что он может…

Исак замолкает, по-прежнему держа рот открытым, будто продолжает говорить.

– Что?

– Осталась одна, – медленно проговаривает Исак, всматриваясь в таинственное зрелище. Он мог _поклясться_ , что их было шесть до того, как он уехал в Лондон, чтобы сняться для кампании «Calvin Klein»…

_О._

Точно.

Тогда Нура попросила его пригласить Эву, чтобы она успела устроить «сюрприз». Разумеется, Эва и Исак не могут не ввязаться в неприятности, когда проводят время вдвоем, и тот раз не стал исключением. Они выпили пиво и бутылку дорогого виски, который любил Эвен, после чего решили, что ночь – прекрасное время для купания. Так что они спустились к бассейну рядом с квартирой Исака и Эвена и стали плавать в одежде, пытаясь заплескать и утопить друг друга.

Эвен еще долго дразнил Исака, когда в два часа ночи получил на Филиппинах странный звонок, сообщивший, что он и «мистер Вальтерсен больше не допускаются в общественный бассейн».

Исак стонет, доставая банку.

– Прости, бро. Совсем забыл, что выпил остальное с Эвой пару недель назад.

– Да пофиг, – Юнас тянется за пивом. – Всё равно мне нельзя сегодня напиваться.

Он хмурится, когда Исак отшатывается, держа банку подальше от него.

– Ты что делаешь?

– Это _ты_ что делаешь?

– Забираю мое пиво.

– _Мое_ пиво, – исправляет Исак, отталкивая Юнаса в грудь.

Юнас усмехается.

– Блин, я же твой гость, чувак. Ты должен отдать гостю свое пиво, тем более если оно последнее.

– Да ты почти здесь живешь, – Исак закатывает глаза, отступив от Юнаса. – Постоянно присматриваешь за домом.

– Мое имя есть в договоре?

– Нет, но…

– Значит, я здесь не живу, а значит, я твой гость, и значит, я получу последнюю банку пива.

Исак, почти прижатый к стене, встает на цыпочки и вытягивает руку как можно выше.

– Я же только что вернулся из Лондона самолетом, в котором орали дети!

– О нееееет, меня зовут Исак, моя жизнь так тяжела, потому что я супермодель и у меня есть горячий и талантливый парень, пожалейте меня! – издевается Юнас, почти успевая выхватить пиво до того, как Исак выворачивается и оказывается с края кровати. – Я твой гость, и ты _предложил_ мне пиво. Ты можешь сходить в магазин, чтобы купить себе еще одно.

Он бросается к Исаку, который пытается защититься одной рукой. Они борются на полу, как подростки, со всем жаром пытаясь доказать, что пиво должно достаться именно ему.

– Оно _мое_ , я забираю свое предложение, – по-детски заявляет Исак, стараясь справиться с цепкими пальцами Юнаса.

– Исак, я ударю тебя, если…

Тут они ударяются о неожиданно возникшую рядом с ними тумбочку. Уже месяц как раскрытая сумка Эвена с вещами из Дании падает на пол. Исак, отпустив пиво, ругается, услышав тяжелый удар.

– Черт, черт, черт, – бормочет он, осматривая упавшие вещи. – Думаешь, что-нибудь сломалось? Я не могу сказать…

– Какого хрена, – по слогам выговаривает Юнас.

– Ладно, бери пиво, а мне надо убедиться, что всё цело.

– Исак, остановись. Посмотри сюда, – тихим загипнотизированным голосом зовет Юнас.

Нахмурившись, Исак поворачивается и видит ее.

Черную бархатную коробочку у коленей Юнаса.

Черную бархатную коробочку _для колец_.

Сердце Исака останавливается.

Они часто дарили друг другу подарки, но ювелирные изделия – никогда. Ни один из них не носил украшения, хотя однажды фанат подарил Эвену интересное кольцо, которое тот случайно уронил в шахту лифта.

Исак и Юнас обмениваются взглядами.

– Не трогай! – кричит Исак, едва Юнас подается вперед.

Юнас замирает с вытянутой рукой.

– Что? Почему?

– Потому что вдруг это то, что мы думаем? – паникует Исак. – Он расстроится, если мы откроем ее до того, как он сможет… Ну, _сделать это_.

– Ты как будто о своем члене говоришь.

– _Юнас._

– Ладно, – Юнас поднимает руки, признавая поражение. – Я не буду открывать.

– Спасибо, – кивает Исак и, встав, со скрещенными на груди руками поворачивается к стене, чтобы лишний раз не испытывать искушения. – Мы должны дать событиям развиваться так, как предполагалось…

– Чувак, здесь просто кусок бумаги.

Исак резко поворачивается.

– Чего?

Юнас держит коробочку, в которой ничего нет, кроме сложенного обрывка линованной бумаги.

– Я встряхнул ее, потому что она показалась слишком легкой, чтобы в ней было кольцо. Внутри ничего не звякнуло, поэтому я открыл. Отстой. Давно хотел побывать на свадьбе. На них всегда бывают горячие одинокие девушки, а мне _уже_ надоело слушать рассказы Махди про удивительный секс, которого у меня нет.

Где-то в середине монолога Юнаса Исак забрал у него коробочку и расправил бумагу.

_«2121»._

– Это код от сейфа Эвена, – невнятно произносит он.

– Серьезно?

– Еще как, – Исак встречается взглядом с Юнасом.

И тот сразу же понимает, к чему всё ведет.

– Нет, не делай этого!

– Почему? Разве не ты только что распинался, что хочешь пойти на свадьбу и познакомиться с одинокими девушками?

– Да, но _ты_ _был_ прав, – вздыхает Юнас. – Мы должны дать событиям развиваться так, как они должны развиваться. Разве ты не будешь счастливее, если предложение станет для тебя сюрпризом?

Но Исака меньше всего волнуют сюрпризы, так что он обходит Юнаса, направляясь к дверям гардеробной на стороне Эвена.

– Исак! – протестует Юнас, догоняя друга.

Но тот уже сидит на корточках и набирает код на замке сейфа. Стук сердца отдается у него в ушах, руки неконтролируемо трясутся, когда открывают дверцу.

У обоих парней перехватывает дыхание.

В глубине сейфа на фиолетовой подушечке виднеется красивая золотая полоска, украшенная маленькими сияющими рубинами и изумрудами.

– Твою мать, – шепчет Юнас.

– Твою мать, – повторяет Исак, качая головой.

– Эй, он собирается сделать предложение.

– Он собирается сделать предложение.

– Ты же согласишься?

– Ты же согласишься?

Юнас щелкает пальцами перед лицом друга.

– Исак?

– Что? – отзывается тот, не отводдя взгляда от кольца.

– Ты же согласишься, когда он сделает предложение?

Исак, наконец пришедший в себя, непонимающе смотрит на Юнаса.

– Ты совсем сдурел? Что за тупой вопрос? Конечно же, я соглашусь, блядь!

Глаза Юнаса загораются, а его эпичные брови взлетают едва ли не на середину лба.

– Охренеть, ты скоро женишься! Вообще-то я думал, что вы с Эвеном будете первыми, но Магнус и Вильде вас опередили. Как ты это допустил?

Исак безуспешно пытается не закатывать глаза.

– Мне только двадцать шесть. Я даже и не думал о браке. Это казалось, знаешь, само собой разумеющимся. Что мы всегда будем вместе.

– До отвращения мило.

Исак, пожав плечами, закрывает сейф.

– Как думаешь, как он это сделает?

– Разве не я должен об этом спрашивать? Когда он вернется с, хм, Филиппин?

– Во вторник он полетел в Швецию для участия в вечернем ток-шоу, – Исак качает головой. – Но он вернется завтра. Завтра ночью.

– Вот же черт, он сделает предложение завтра _ночью_ , – Юнас обхватывает голову руками и садится на кровать. Забытая обоими банка пива стоит на другом конце комнаты. – Мне нужно подготовиться. Это такое важное событие.

– Тебя даже там не будет.

– Я стану шафером к концу завтрашней ночи! Это так серьезно, что я даже не знаю, готов ли я к такой ответственности.

– Ну, если ты сомневаешься, я попрошу Махди…

Юнас смотрит Исаку в глаза.

– Даже не заикайся о подобном.

Исак с трудом сдерживает улыбку, прикусывая щеку с внутренней стороны.

– Так ты думаешь, что это на самом деле произойдет?

– Я _знаю_ , что завтра ночью тебе сделают предложение.

 

II

_Рапсодия_ _для_ _нас_ _двоих_ _,_

_И каждая мелодия бесконечна._

 

Исаку не сделали предложение следующей ночью.

До приезда Эвена Исак прибирает квартиру и даже пылесосит пол. Он решает приготовить Эвену романтический ужин и достает с полки одну из его кулинарных книг.

Где-то через двадцать минут гипнотизирования страниц Исак понимает, что если он хочет, чтобы ему сделали предложение, то стоит заказать любимую еду Эвена.

К семи вечера на кухне раздается сладкий запах свечей, когда-то купленных Эвеном, а из радио, стоящего над раковиной, льются романтические песни. Исак _тщательно_ моется и надевает свою лучшую футболку и обтягивающие джинсы, которые так любит Эвен. Он убирается в спальне, чтобы ничто не выдало тот факт, что он _знает_.

Когда, около восьми, Эвен приходит домой, Исак, не в состоянии контролировать себя, прыгает на него, едва дверь открывается.

От искреннего смеха Эвена сердце Исака замирает, как и всегда. Эвен стоит в дверном проеме, держа Исака, уцепившегося за него, как коала, и большой чемодан позади себя. Одной рукой обнимая Исака за талию, он быстро целует его в щеку.

– Привет, детка, ты как будто соскучился по мне.

Исак чувствует жар, распространяющийся по шее, но даже не думает отцепляться от своего парня-жирафа.

– Я всегда по тебе скучаю. Хватит уже бросать меня.

Каким-то образом Эвену удается зайти внутрь с Исаком и чемоданом и закрыть дверь. Он нежно гладит Исака по щеке и улыбается.

– Хорошо. Больше никогда. Мы никогда не покинем эту квартиру.

Если пять лет назад вы бы сказали Исаку, что он будет бешено краснеть и идиотски улыбаться из-за какого-то парня, с которым познакомится в интернете, то он бы сказал вам заткнуться.

Но Исак слишком счастлив, чтобы задумываться об этом. Он наконец-то отлипает от Эвена и ведет его на кухню, отложив разбор чемодана на другой день.

Они с удовольствием съедают цыпленка с пастой феттуччине, чесночный хлеб и томатный суп – ужасающее сочетание углеводов, приводящее Эвена в восторг. Они переплетают ноги под столом, держатся за руки и смеются, обсуждая самые запоминающиеся моменты своих поездок. Они выпивают бутылку красного вина, которую Эвен привез из Швеции, и съедают французские макаруны, которые Исак купил в Лондоне.

Исак так рад возвращению Эвена, что засыпает в его объятиях под комедию, не вспоминая о кольце.

 

III

_Жизнь играла на струнах моей души,_

_Но ты появился и дал мне свободу._

 

Неделю спустя Исаку так и не сделали предложение. В этот вечер Эвен напоминает ему о снобистском ужине своего кузена.

Ощущая сильную усталость, Исак тяжело вздыхает:

– Сегодня был _ужасно_ долгий день. Может, ты останешься дома и увидишься с ним в другое время?

Эвен, стоящий у своего шкафа, поворачивается и странно смотрит на Исака.

– Детка, ты не вылезал из кровати весь день, а уже три. И в ближайшие четыре часа нам не нужно никуда идти.

Исак надувает губы и тянет руки к Эвену, который тут же к нему подходит. Эвен нежно улыбается, когда берет ладони Исака в свои, и опускается на колени рядом с кроватью.

– Привет.

– Привет.

– Если ты пойдешь со мной, то я сделаю тебе массаж ног, когда вернемся домой.

Озорная мысль приходит Исаку в голову.

Он притягивает Эвена ближе и шепчет ему в шею:

– Если ты останешься дома, то сможешь сделать мне не только массаж ног.

Поняв намек, Эвен смеется и обещает:

– _Позже я сделаю всё, что захочешь._

Он нежно и невинно целует Исака и возвращается к шкафу, чтобы решить, что надеть.

Пока они едут на ужин, Исак не может понять причину своего плохого настроения. Они едут на машине Эвена, а не на том арендуемом автомобиле, на котором приезжают на публичные мероприятия, так нелюбимые Исаком. Он и без того делит с миром пятьдесят процентов времени Эвена и просто хочет оставить пятьдесят процентов для себя.

Эвен держит одну руку на руле, а другой сжимает пальцы Исака. Он рассказывает об идее коллаба с Сарой Ларссон, шведской поп-звездой, с которой он подружился за эти годы. Эвен бессознательно качает головой в такт песне по радио, и обычно Исак замирает от одного только _вида_ такого спокойного и расслабленного Эвена.

Вместо этого сейчас он откидывается на спинку сиденья и хмуро смотрит на мелькающие в окне витрины.

Эвен паркуется на стоянке ресторана, где назначена встреча, глушит двигатель, но не делает ни единого движения, чтобы выбраться из автомобиля.

Он целует пальцы Исака и мягко спрашивает:

– Что не так, любимый?

Его низкий голос неконтролируемо вызывает усмешку Исака и зажигает зеленые сердечки в его глазах.

– Ничего.

Эвен, выгнув бровь, молча продолжает целовать пальцы Исака.

Исак вздыхает и сдается, наклоняясь к Эвену.

– Не знаю. Просто чувствую себя ужасно. Но я не хочу показаться твоей семье капризным, потому что они очень милы ко мне, и из-за этого чувствую себя еще хуже.

– Ты устал? – спрашивает Эвен, игнорируя тот факт, что на часах 19:35, а ужин назначен на 19:20.

Исак вздыхает еще сильнее и снова прислоняется к спинке кресла.

– Возможно.

– Если ты хочешь, мы поедем домой. Посмотрим кино в кровати и съедим всё мороженое, какое найдем в холодильнике, – в голосе Эвена не слышно и капли колебания, а на лице не видно и тени сожаления. Он уедет с этой парковки и проведет еще сорок минут за рулем только для _Исака._

Исак не заслуживает этого святого человека.

Он благодарно улыбается Эвену.

– Нет, всё в порядке. Твоя семья будет рада тебя увидеть. Идем.

Эвен не дает ему двинуться, до сих пор держа за руку.

– Уверен? Я могу встретиться с ними в другой день, у нас еще много времени.

В этот раз у них обоих выдался как минимум месяц отдыха, что случалось не так часто за последние _годы_. Да, у них много времени.

Но и у Исака достаточно времени, в течение которого он будет наедине с Эвеном, к тому же они приехали на этом частном автомобиле. Он может поделиться парой часов.

Исак поднимает подбородок в молчаливой просьбе. Эвен, усмехнувшись, три раза легко целует его в губы.

– Я уверен.

Эрик, кузен Эвена, приветствует Исака и Эвена, когда они, зайдя в ресторан, подходят к столику. Родители Эвена сидят вместе с родителями Эрика и еще одной парой, которую Исак раньше не встречал.

Небольшая волна паники поднимается в животе, когда Исак пытается вспомнить их имена и то, какое отношение они имеют к Эвену, однако тот кладет руку ему на бедро и шепчет:

– Это родители Мари.

Способность дышать возвращается к Исаку. Мари – девушка Эрика, а значит, Исаку не придется приглашать их на ужин в любое удобное время и запоминать их имена.

Так как Эвен – святой, которого не заслуживает этот мир, он уже сказал Эрику, что оплатит этот дорогой снобистский ужин. Исак непритязателен. Не то чтобы им _приходилось_ следить за повседневными тратами друг друга, но если пять лет назад вы бы сказали Исаку, что он будет ужинать в ресторане, где простая закуска стоит около двухсот семи крон, то он бы _попросил_ вас заткнуться, засунуть свои тупые фантазии куда подальше и отвалить от него _нахер_.

Он пытается не показывать ужаса от цен, но, прикинув общую сумму счета, чувствует медленно, но неотвратимо подступающий сердечный приступ. Однако волнение проходит, когда Эвен успокаивающе выводит круги на его бедре, одновременно улыбаясь чьей-то шутке.

Вдруг Исак вспоминает о кольце, которое нашел в сейфе Эвена почти неделю назад, и трепет охватывает его сердце.

_Сегодня – до конца вечера – ему сделают предложение._

Исак угадывает: к концу вечера действительно звучит предложение руки и сердца.

 

IV

_Я всю жизнь пела соло,_

_Но теперь я не могу попасть в свою тональность без тебя._

 

Вот только предложение сделали не ему.

 

V

_И твоя песня звучит на повторе,_

_А я танцую под твоё сердцебиение._

 

Кому: Юнас (23:34)

_Я ненавижу тебя_

Юнас (23:45)

_Если ты о царапинах на очках, которые тебе подарила_ _Gucci, это НЕ я_

_Надо было сказать Магнусу не трогать их, но ты же его знаешь_

_Вечно перевозбужден, как щенок_

_Так что это он виноват_

_А не я_

Кому: Юнас (23:47)

_… … …_

_О чем ты, твою мать_

Юнас (23:52)

_ЛОЛ, не тот номер!!!!!_

Исак осторожно слазит с кровати, боясь нарушить чуткий сон Эвена. Он подходит к шкафу, в котором хранит подарки от брендов, в рекламе которых участвовал, и осматривает с помощью телефонного фонарика солнечные очки, полученные пару месяцев назад.

Кому: Юнас (23:55)

_Я убью Магнуса И ТЕБЯ позже. Но ненавижу я тебя не поэтому_

Юнас (23:55)

_Почему ты злишься_

Кому: Юнас (23:57)

_Гребаное кольцо не для меня_

Юнас (23:57)

_То самое кольцо не для тебя?! Какого хера, кому он его отдал?? Тебе нужно место для ночевки? Позвони мне, как ты??_

Кому: Юнас (23:59)

_Господи, Юнас, нет_

_Я в норме_

_Наверно_

_Кольцо не для меня, потому что не принадлежало Эвену_

_Он хранил его у нас для своего тупого кузена, который сделал предложение своей тупой девушке на сегодняшнем тупом ужине_

Юнас (00:01)

_Она тебе не нравится или что_

Кому: Юнас (00:02)

_Мне не нравится, что она носит МОЕ кольцо_

_Я весь день злился, не понимая почему_

_А всё из-за НЕЕ, понимаешь_

_И теперь она мне не нравится, вроде того_

Юнас (00:08)

_Как бро бро – ты не псих_

_Ты просто расстроен из-за неоправдавшихся ожиданий. Вот и всё_

Кому: Юнас (00:11)

_Это пока_

Юнас (00:12)

_О чем ты_

Кому: Юнас (00:13)

_Придешь через пару дней? У Эвена будет встреча со спонсорами _, а у меня есть кое-какие планы__

– Исак, когда ты говорил о планах, я и подумать _не_ мог, что ты это имеешь в виду.

Через два дня Юнас, придя к другу, видит в руках Исака яйцевидный синий футляр от «Тиффани».

– Он идеален, правда? Похож на коробочку с кольцом, – гордо ухмыляется Исак.

– Ты обкурился? Конечно, похож. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты пришел в себя и собираешься сделать ему предложение, а не то, о чем я думаю.

Исак закатывает глаза.

– Успокойся. В нем кое-что есть.

Он открывает футляр и показывает Юнасу серебряную цепочку с небольшим аметистом, камнем Эвена.

– Я дам ему это прямо так, в коробочке, чтобы он слегка занервничал, преподнесу как подарок. Никакого вреда. Небольшой розыгрыш.

Юнас закатывает глаза.

– И зачем это тебе?

– Потому что нечего было прятать от меня кольцо, а потом приводить на чужую помолвку! – упорствует Исак. – Я всего лишь восстанавливаю справедливость.

– Ты должен был послушать меня и не открывать сейф.

– _Ты_ должен был послушать меня и отдать мне пиво!

Юнас драматически закатывает глаза.

– Господи боже. Какой ты придурок. Ты можешь просто сделать ему предложение и покончить с этим.

Но Юнас не знает, что в сейфе _Исака_ лежит другой футляр от «Тиффани». Внутри этого особого футляра спрятано кольцо из розового золота, украшенное бриллиантами. По плану Исака, оно еще примерно год не увидит свет.

– Всё должно быть идеально, – объясняет Исак Юнасу, который неверяще смотрит на него. – Эвен – настоящий романтик, он _обожает_ широкие жесты. Поэтому нужно всё тщательно спланировать, потому что он заслуживает этого.

Когда Исак делится секретом, у Юнаса отвисает челюсть, а воздух застревает в горле.

– Твою же мать. Боже, ты хочешь, чтобы я скрывал это _год_? Ты хоть понимаешь, как это тяжело?

Если это настолько невыносимо для _Юнаса_ , которому и нужно только дождаться телефонного звонка от Исака, то Исаку уже пора волноваться за собственные нервы.

Но Исак любит Эвена. Он любит каждую его часть, каждую секунду, проведенную вместе с ним за эти пять лет. Можете назвать его самоуверенным, но он точно знает, каким будет ответ.

Когда Юнас собирается уходить домой, не дожидаясь возвращения Эвена, он чуть не поскальзывается на листе бумаги, валяющемся на полу.

– Чувак, какого хрена? Приберись.

Исак, нахмурившись, поднимает лист.

– Черт. Это чек, выпал, наверно, из моего кармана. Спрячь его где-нибудь до того, как уйдешь, пожалуйста.

– Под твоей красной кепкой, которая валяется на полу, – кричит Юнас из коридора. – Увидимся, бро.

 

VI

_Когда ты уходишь, во мне словно чего-то не хватает,_

_Так что если хочешь услышать правду, то..._

 

Эвен приходит в восторг от кулона.

Он покрывает Исака поцелуями, когда тот даже не успевает обхватить его за шею. Эвен целует Исака и убеждается, что его реакция на подарок _правильно_ понята.

Хотя Эвен Бэк Насхайм – двадцативосьмилетний мужчина, Исак находит его очаровательным. Эвен излучает незамутненную радость, и Исак, лежа ночью на его голой груди, может _поклясться_ , что слышит, как сердце Эвена ширится от благодарности.

Этого достаточно, чтобы Исак спокойно думал о своем плохом настроении в ночь помолвки Эрика и Мари. Если бы тогда он не повел себя так мелочно, Эвен бы сейчас не улыбался так ярко.

А пока Эвен счастлив, Исак может не беспокоиться о глупом кольце, которое символизирует единство или провозглашает бесконечную любовь Эвена.

Она сквозит в его действиях. То, как Эвен редко отпускает руку Исака больше, чем на несколько минут, или то, как он всегда оставляет любовные записочки в карманах джинсов Исака, когда у того выдается тяжелый день из-за съемок или Сони.

То, как Эвен смотрит на него, словно именно благодаря Исаку люди смогли прогуляться по Луне. И то, как Эвен всегда-всегда-всегда дарит Исаку всё свое внимание.

Исак и не представить не мог, что человек может быть настолько влюбленным.

 

VII

_Я просто хочу быть частью твоей симфонии,_

_Прижми меня к себе и не отпускай._

 

Кому: Юнас (11:34)

_Бро_

Юнас (11:38)

_Бро_

Кому: Юнас (11:40)

_Ты помнишь, куда спрятал чек Тиффани_

Юнас (11:41)

_Че_

Кому: Юнас (11:42)

_Чек, на котором ты чуть не поскользнулся и не расшиб голову пару недель назад?_

Юнас (11:43)

_Черт, да, теперь вспомнил_

_Надо было упасть и засудить твою богатую задницу_

Кому: Юнас (11:44)

Юнас (11:45)

_Лолололол_

_Нет, я не помню_

_Он не в твоем шкафу или где-то там_

Кому: Юнас (11:47)

_Нет, я два раза искал. Я даже проверил в шкафу Эвена,_

_хотя уверен, что мы не пили в тот день_

Юнас (11:48)

_Нафига он тебе_

Кому: Юнас (11:49)

_Да сам он мне не нужен, но там были записаны имя и номер консультанта,_

_которая помогала мне, а я хотел посоветоваться с ней насчет размера кольца_

_Я хз, какой у Эвена размер пальца_

Юнас (11:50)

_И что за парень не знает размер кольца своего мч_

Кому: Юнас (11:50)

_Я никогда раньше не покупал ему кольца_

_Ладно, мне пора_

Юнас (11:52)

_Я заблокирую тебя_

Кому: Юнас (11:54)

Юнас (11:56)

_Ахахаха, ладно, ты прощен_

_Удачи_ _, Исак_

 

VIII

_Твоя симфония, как песня о любви по радио._

_Ты прижмешь меня к себе? Не дашь уйти?_

 

Сначала Исак не замечает изменений.

Эвен всегда излучает счастье рядом с ним, вместе с ним, возле него, для него. Окрыленное состояние Эвена обычно не беспокоит Исака.

Лишь когда он _чересчур_ счастлив.

Через неделю Эвену нужно уехать в Германию, но только на выходные. Затем они с Исаком отправятся в Милан, куда Исака пригласили на кастинг для участия в Неделе мужской моды. Не _самое_ романтичное путешествие (Соня постоянно будет рядом), однако Исак не жалуется, когда есть возможность побыть с Эвеном, а не вдали от него.

Эвен уже собрал вещи для поездки в Германию _и_ Милан, хотя между этими поездками проведет два дня в Осло. Его не будет дома не так много времени, но он всё равно упаковывает свой любимый микрофон и музыкальное оборудование, которое обычно держит в квартире.

– Она понадобится тебе в Милане? – спрашивает Исак, кладя голову на колени Эвена, который перебирает вещи в чемодане. Он кивает на камеру, которую Эвен приобрел в Таиланде пару лет назад.

– Конечно. Мне нужно будет сфотографировать тебя на закате, когда ты не видишь. Или когда ты пройдешь по подиуму Недели мужской моды, чтобы потом завесить весь дом фотографиями твоей _первой_ модной недели.

Исак изучает поведение Эвена. Он не говорит со скоростью света, не ерзает и не двигается слишком много. Его взгляд сосредоточен на конкретной задаче. На часах полночь, и не похоже, что Эвен полон энергии, напротив, он всё больше и больше устает.

– Ну, нет гарантий, что меня выберут, – прямо говорит Исак, сжимая руки. – Всё может оказаться напрасно. У моих конкурентов больше опыта и связей. Один парень работал с Анной Винтур и Карлом Лагерфельдом.

– Эй. Такого, как ты, они еще не видели, – Эвен прерывает свое занятие и подтягивает Исака так, чтобы было удобно смотреть ему в глаза. – Ты – Исак, обладаешь самым притягательным характером и очаровательнейшей улыбкой. На тебе даже самые уродливые костюмы выглядят безупречно. Ты светишься, когда идешь по подиуму. Никто с тобой не сравнится. Ни одна душа в этой вселенной несравнима с тобой.

Исак хочет развернуться, открыть сейф и бросить кольцо прямо в лицо Эвену.

Но Эвен заслуживает тщательно продуманного предложения и большого романтичного жеста. План медленно начинает формироваться, но Исак столкнулся с проблемами в понимании логистики и финансирования вертолетной поездки и аренды целого этажа на самом верху Эйфелевой башни на один вечер для ужина.

Исак соглашается с этими словами и, сев Эвену на колени, обхватывает его лицо руками.

– Я люблю тебя.

– Не больше, чем я люблю тебя.

 

IX

_Извини, если я слишком несносна,_

_Но каждый день с тобой я чувствую себя лучше._

 

Эва (14:34)

_Исаааааааааккккккк_

Кому: Эва (14:39)

_Эваааааааааааа_

Эва (14:40)

_Нура хочет устроить небольшую встречу вечером этой субботы. Произошло кое-что невероятное ;) Ты со своим великолепным экземпляром будешь в городе или в Милане_

Кому: Эва (14:42)

_Он человек_

_Великолепный – да, экземпляр _– нет__

_Мы в городе. Вернулись из Милана несколько дней назад._

_Пробудем здесь около двух недель._

_Что случилось_

Эва (14:43)

_Агрх, придется возиться с тобой еще две недели_

_Ахаха, шучу_

_Приходи, прошу <3 и тогда всё узнаешь_

Кому: Эва (14:44)

_Ты просто хочешь добраться до Эвена_

Эва (14:44)

_Ага, ты прав, так и разрушится дружба через чертовы 10 лет_

Кому: Эва (14:46)

_Лол_

_Я скажу ему вечером_

 

X

_Удача была не на моей стороне,_

_И я даже не ожидала, что буду такое чувствовать._

 

Кажется, Эвен пишет песню.

Он повсюду носит с собой журнал и портативный магнитофон. В личном автомобиле (на использовании которого во время посещения официальных мероприятий, не связанных с их личной жизнью, настаивала Элин) он постоянно отстукивает ритм ногой и мурлычет мелодии себе под нос.

И, кажется, он еще делает скрапбук.

В Милане он безостановочно фотографировал Исака, даже сделал одну дурацкую фотографию, когда тот чихнул.

Исак научился не задавать никаких вопросов, _пока_ Эвен не закончит работу. Если Исак спрашивает раньше времени, Эвен принимается всё менять, потому что появляется еще один человек, который знает, что творится у него в голове. Он всё играет Исаку, в любое время, в любом месте, даже в _ванной_. Пытается заставить Исака подпевать или полноценно исполнять трек.

Так что Исак дает творческому процессу идти своим чередом и выводит круги на руке Эвена, пока они едут к Эве и Нуре, квартира которых находится на другой стороне города. Эвен слишком отвлечен, чтобы сидеть за рулем и отвечать за них обоих. А Исак отказывается получать права.

– Исак? – зовет Эвен, когда они почти прибывают на место.

– М?

– Я люблю тебя.

Исак провел с этим задротом _пять_ лет, но до сих пор краснеет, когда тянется к Эвену, вовлекая его в страстный поцелуй. Эвен обеими руками взлохмачивает волосы Исака, лаская языком его рот.

Исак уже готов отстегнуть ремень безопасности и взобраться на Эвена, когда Альфред, их водитель, громко прочищает горло.

Оба сидят красные и запыхавшиеся.

– Прости. Спасибо!

Когда они выходят из машины и Альфред уезжает, Исак обхватывает лицо Эвена и целует его еще раз.

– Я люблю тебя больше.

 

XI

_Я слышу симфонии,_

_Но раньше я слышала лишь тишину._

 

Встреча получается небольшой и уютной: собирается только их компания.

Магнус и Вильде приходят с малышкой Сигрид, которой почти восемь месяцев. К счастью, до Магнуса всё-таки дошло, что пора прекратить разговоры о чуде рождения. Махди приходит со своим партнером через пару минут после прибытия Исака и Эвена.

– Ты, должно быть, Скайлар! Махди постоянно говорил о тебе, рад наконец-то познакомиться с тобой, – Эвен встречает пару широкой улыбкой.

– Счастлив познакомиться с тобой, Эвен. Я большой фанат, – говорит Скайлар, пожимая руку Эвена. – Мне быстренько нужно в ванную. Где это?

Нура машет в сторону коридора.

– Вниз и направо.

– Благодарю!

Когда Скайлар исчезает из вида, Юнас толкает Махди в руку.

– Как дела, чувак?

– Прекрасно, – белоснежно улыбается Махди. – Никогда не чувствовал себя счастливее.

– Когда вы познакомились? – спрашивает Крис, жуя закуску. Желудок Исака урчит.

– Несколько месяцев назад, где-то в Рождество.

– Когда Сигрид появилась на свет, – воркует Вильде, покачивая дочь. – Вам нужно познакомиться с ней, разве она не милая? Я хочу, чтобы весь мир увидел ее.

Исак может описать Сигрид в нескольких словах, и среди них точно нет прилагательного _«милая»_. Но не успевает он ничего сказать, как Эвен крепче сжимает его ладонь и, обняв поверх груди, шепчет:

– Скажешь позже, не сейчас.

Исак готов заявить, что Эвен не может им командовать, но тут возвращается Скайлар и сразу начинает ворковать над Сигрид.

Исак только закатывает глаза.

Вскоре компания приступает к еде, толпясь в небольшой гостиной, и негромко переговариваясь. Сана развлекает Сигрдид, пока Вильде и Магнус едят здоровую пищу, потому что девочка с самого начала решила, что хочет есть всё то, что едят ее родители. Юнас и Крис говорят о худших и лучших трахах, а Скайлар и Махди время от времени вмешиваются в разговор, если знают обсуждаемого человека.

– Я слышал, что произойдет нечто невероятное, – роняет Эвен, когда всеобщее волнение успокаивается.

Эва с улыбкой смотрит на Исака.

– Да, _произошло_ кое-что невероятное. Нура?

Нура с глубоким вдохом берет свою девушку за руку.

– Мы поженились!

Исак удивленно моргает. Простите, берет свою _жену_ за руку.

– Ох.

Вильде, теряя самообладание, визжит от переизбытка чувств, до смерти пугая Сигрид. Крис и Сана бросаются к счастливой _женатой_ паре и рассматривают серебряные обручальные кольца, которые они предусмотрительно скрывали весь вечер.

Магнус, хмурясь, качает Сигрид.

– И чего все кричат? Они же просто показали кольца.

Махди пожимает плечами, Скайлар держит его за руку.

– Может, это очень крутые кольца.

– Ага, но я думал, что девчонки визжат только от предложений, – замечает Юнас.

– Сомневаюсь, что им нужна причина, чтобы визжать. Они кричат из-за любого волнующего события, – Исак рассматривает девушек, погруженных в собственный мир. Вильде, Сана и Крис засыпают Эву и Нуру вопросами, а те смотрят друг на друга с таким выражением, от которого Исак кривится.

Он поворачивается к Эвену.

– Мы выглядим так же? Если да, то нам срочно нужна пластика.

– Не знаю, – удивительно тихо отвечает Эвен.

Исак внимательно смотрит на него, потому что Эвен избегает его взгляда, и берет его за руку. Нахмурившийся Эвен стоит, рассматривая деревянный пол, словно тот нанес ему личное оскорбление.

– О чем ты думаешь, любимый?

Эвен не отвечает, но Исак смотрит только на него, хотя девочки перестали кричать.

– Ты знал?

– Что именно?

– Что они поженились? – объясняет Эвен, всё-таки посмотрев на Исака. – До того, как мы пришли.

Исак качает головой:

– Нет. Эва сказала только, что произошло что-то невероятное.

– В прошедшем времени?

– Эм, да. В прошедшем времени.

– Кажется, _ты_ сказал, что кое-что _произойдет._ В будущем времени.

– В будущем?

– Да, будто произойдет что-то, чего еще не было, – Эвен взволновано взмахивает руками.

Исак на секунду задумывается.

– Что например?

Эвен, закусив губу, пытается подобрать слова:

– Что-то важное, может, что-то на самом деле особенное.

Исаку кажется, что он всё понял.

– Ты говоришь… о чем-то, что делают пары.

– Да. Вроде того. Но не о том, что они делают часто, ну, я надеюсь, на это.

Исак облизывает губы и приближается к Эвену.

– Что-то, имеющее высокую ценность.

– _Очень_ высокую ценность. Она может определяться дизайнерами. Вроде тех, для которых ты делаешь снимки. Или, знаешь, вроде «Тиффани».

_Вот теперь_ Исак собирает кусочки пазла.

– О, «Тиффани», – тупо повторяет он. – Да, эм, сегодня?

– Почему бы нет? – пожимает плечами Эвен и чешет за ухом. – Мне кажется, не имеет значения, _когда_ или даже как это произойдет, понимаешь? Гораздо важнее, что они хотят остаться друг с другом навсегда.

– Но что, если человек – настоящий романтик и любит широкие жесты? – размышляет Исак, пытаясь избежать ответа.

Эвен хмурится.

– Но что, если человек любит другого человека гораздо больше? И хочет, чтобы они были счастливы?

– Что, если человек уже гораздо счастливее, чем мог себе когда-либо представить? – шепчет Исак, чувствуя растерянность под пристальным взглядом голубых глаз Эвена. В глубине души он понимает, что неприлично вести _подобный разговор_ в квартире Эвы и Нуры, особенно после объявления об их женитьбе. И еще он понимает, что неправильно игнорировать друзей, с которыми видится не так часто.

Исак уже собирается вскочить и выкрикнуть, что они с Эвеном забыли перед уходом выключить плиту, как Эвен берет его за руку, переплетая пальцы.

– Исак?

– Да?

– Я знаю.

На лице Исака появляется то же влюбленное выражение, за которое ранее он упрекнул Эву и Нуру, и он тихо отвечает:

– Я тоже знаю.

 

XII

_Рапсодия_ _для_ _нас_ _двоих_ _,_

_И каждая мелодия бесконечна._

 

Всё идет не по плану.

Они перебарщивают с шампанским и белым вином на встрече с друзьями и, вернувшись домой, падают в кровать. В последующие дни разговор витает над их головами, пропитывает воздух, цепляется за кончики переплетшихся пальцев, разжигает поцелуи, бередит сердца.

Одной ночью, когда они уже готовы поговорить, Эвену приходится собираться в месячный тур, в который он отправится утром.

– Кажется, не судьба, правда?

Исак прижимается к Эвену, надеясь, что сможет слиться с ним.

– Расстояние – такой отстой.

– Да, это тоже. Но мы всегда будем вместе, даже находясь вдали друг от друга?

– Мы всегда будем возвращаться друг к другу, – сонно соглашается Исак.

– И мы знаем это.

– Мхм.

– Это важнее всего, так?

– Конечно, – подтверждает Исак и поднимает подбородок.

Эвен улыбается и целует его нежно и невинно.

– Ты можешь поверить, что модель, которую я случайно нашел в интернете, стал моей вечностью?

Исак закатывает глаза и, усмехнувшись, садится.

– Ты можешь поверить, что мой сталкер стал моей вечностью? Наверняка это как-то называется. Вроде стокгольмский синдром, слышал о таком?

Эвен, коротко посмотрев в потолок, садится рядом.

– Я до сих пор поверить не могу, что ты притворялся, что не знаешь меня.

– Я думал, что это ты притворяешься, что ты не знаешь меня, потому что плохо себя чувствовал и не был заинтересован! – возражает Исак; его мозг начинает работать четче, а тело напрягается.

Сегодня одна из _тех_ ночей, которые они проводят в разговорах.

– Ты никогда ничего не говорил, – защищается Эвен. – Я думал, ты испугался.

– Если бы я испугался, я бы не стал подписываться на тебя в Твиттере, – объясняет Исак. – Или скорее притворился, что не знаю тебя. Пошел бы в полицию.

– Я знаю это _сейчас_ , потому что знаю тебя. А тогда ты был просто симпатичным парнем.

– Ты видел меня всего два раза до того, как решил, что безумно влюблен.

– Прошу прощения, но мне казалось, что всё было с точностью до наоборот.

– Ой, да ладно. Ты отправил мне три сообщения после своего секретного концерта, и, кстати, это ты пригласил меня на свое _секретное_ шоу, потому что думал, что я разозлился из-за твоего невнимания. Да ты был буквально одержим мной.

– Сказал парень, который попросил меня исполнить песню, сделавшую меня же знаменитым. Ты знал, кто я, еще до того, как я узнал о твоем существовании.

Что-то в их разговоре кажется Исаку неправильным. Они не держатся за руки и не смотрят друг другу в глаза. Они сыплют насмешками, но не смеются. Они говорят, но не разговаривают друг с другом.

– Я не знал, какой ты на самом деле, – раздраженно парирует Исак. – Я просто знал, что ты любишь петь. Это ничего не значило.

Эвен имеет наглость обидеться.

– О. Не знал, что для тебя это пустой звук.

– Когда я не знал тебя! Сейчас это не так.

– Ты притворился, что не знаешь, кто я.

– Мы обсудили это две секунды назад.

– И такую историю мы однажды расскажем детям? Когда папа и папочка познакомились, они три месяца притворялись, что не знают друг друга.

Исак недоверчиво смотрит на Эвена.

– Это _ты_ сказал, что мы бы не полюбили друг друга, если бы не затеяли эту игру.

– Вот именно, Исак! Для тебя это игра. Это было _пять_ назад, и я думал, что мы оставили игры в прошлом.

Теперь Исак, оставшийся без сна, расстроен, раздражен и обижен.

– Эвен, я не знаю, о чем ты сейчас говоришь.

– Я всё понял, – горько усмехается Эвен.

– Понял что?

– Ты нашел футляр, который я хранил для Эрика в рюкзаке с вещами из Дании. Ты открыл мой сейф и нашел кольцо и подумал, что оно для тебя. Поэтому ты расстроился в тот день, когда мы поехали на ужин с Эриком и Мари, на котором они объявили о помолвке. Из-за этого недоразумения ты решил отомстить мне, заставив поверить, что собираешься сделать мне предложение, – объясняет Эвен, встав с кровати. – Я нашел чек и увидел, что ты купил очень дорогое кольцо. И я… Я думал, что мы переросли это, Исак.

_«Ты не называешь меня по имени так часто. Ты зовешь меня деткой или любимым, потому что любишь меня»._

Исак быстро возражает:

– Ладно, но это не вся история…

– Так ты всё признаешь? Ты играл со мной, потому что подумал, что я обманул тебя, – Эвен с сомнением смотрит на Исака. – Исак, я думал, что сказал тебе о кольце. Я думал, что написал в смс или в письме, сказал по Скайпу, я был уверен, что сказал. И мне жаль, что я сделал тебе больно настолько, что ты захотел причинить боль мне.

Задыхающийся Исак не может связно формулировать мысли. Всего _десять_ минут назад Эвен говорил, что Исак – его вечность. Он сказал, что любит Исака. Сказал, что они всегда будут вместе. Всего _десять_ минут назад.

_«Почему он так сердится _?»__

– Эвен, извини, я не… Я не пытался сделать тебе больно.

Эвен молча стоит к нему спиной. Исак не может прочесть эмоций на его лице или язык тела. Он не слышит его голоса и поэтому не может понять, злится ли Эвен, больно ли ему, ненавидит ли он теперь Исака.

Исак встает с кровати и, открыв свой шкаф, шуршит вещами, пока ищет сейф в темноте, и достает яйцевидный синий футляр.

– Я хотел, чтобы всё было идеально, – объясняет Исак, стараясь дышать ровно, чтобы сдержать слезы. – Потому что ты идеален для меня, и я хотел стать хотя бы наполовину таким же для тебя. Потому что я люблю тебя.

Эвен, обернувшись, смотрит на Исака так, словно он вырос на три метра.

– Детка, не думай так. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был идеалом, я хочу, чтобы ты был Исаком.

Исак выдыхает и безуспешно пытается успокоиться, опускаясь на колено. Его голос дрожит.

– И я хочу быть твоей вечностью. Я хотел сделать предложение на вершине Эйфелевой башни после твоего дня рождения, на кружащем рядом вертолете играли бы скрипки, и с него нас осыпали бы розами. Подошел бы официант, и я бы встал точно так, как сейчас, и сказал, как сильно любил тебя все эти годы, которые мы провели вместе, узнавая друг друга. Я бы сказал, что ты изменил мою жизнь и сделал меня лучше. Что ты знаешь, как сделать меня счастливым даже тогда, когда я сам этого не знаю. На часах было бы 21:21, когда бы я спросил тебя, Эвен Бэк Насхайм, выйдешь ли ты за меня?

Эвен выдыхает: «Черт, да», – до того, как Исак успевает закончить вопрос, поднимает его с пола и обнимает за шею.

– Черт, да, всегда. Я так сильно люблю тебя, и мне так жаль, что я испортил твой великолепный план из-за каприза. Прости, Исак.

Исак, смеясь, крепко обнимает Эвена, слезы счастья выступают на его глазах.

– Нам нужно перестать хранить секреты друг от друга.

– Мы не должны злиться, не зная всех обстоятельств, – соглашается Эвен.

– И мы должны говорить о своих чувствах, – медленно говорит Исак, выводя круги на спине Эвена. – Даже когда мы не хотим их испытывать или когда слишком тяжело. Потому что твое «да» значит, что ты мой навсегда. И я ни за что на свете не отпущу тебя.

Эвен отступает, улыбаясь Исаку так, словно благодаря ему первый человек высадился на Луну, и целует со всем жаром.

– Какая жалость, что и я ни за что не отпущу тебя.

 

XIII

_И твоя песня звучит на повторе,_

_А я танцую под твоё сердцебиение._

 

Три месяца спустя Исак и Эвен прилетают в Париж.

После дебюта Исака на Неделе мужской моды в Милане прошлой весной он получил предложение от одной парижской компании на заключение полугодового рекламного контракта.

Это значит, что ему приходится проститься с Соней, что оказывается не так просто, как он думал. Она обнимает Исака и говорит, как гордится им, а потом вручает двадцатистраничную инструкцию о том, как правильно себя вести при встрече с представителями парижской фирмы.

Эвен присоединяется в этой поездке к Исаку, решив сделав шестимесячный перерыв. Время от времени он снимается в небольших рекламных роликах или заключает мелкие контракты, но в основном берет уроки французского языка и исследует город.

К концу шестого месяца пребывания в Париже Исак и Эвен решают сходить в то место, посещение которого откладывали до нужного момента.

Исак поднимает подбородок к Эвену, который целует его перед освещенной в декабрьской темноте Эйфелевой башней среди покрывающих землю снежинок.

– Выходи за меня, – шепчет Эвен в губы Исака.

Исак широко улыбается, его щеки краснеют от холода и любви.

– Если ты пообещаешь готовить мне омлет по утрам.

 

XIV

_Когда ты уходишь, во мне словно чего-то не хватает,_

_Так что если хочешь услышать правду, то..._

__

 

XV

_Я просто хочу быть частью твоей симфонии._


	3. I knew that I would love you til the day I die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Исак и Эвен планируют свадьбу и в процессе влюбляются друг в друга всё сильнее и сильнее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Название главы – строка из песни Zara Larsson feat. MNEK – Never Forget You. Переводится как «Я понял, что буду любить тебя до самой смерти».  
> 2\. Перевод строк песни Gabrielle – 5 Fine Føkner взят с сайта «Lyrics Translate»: http://lyricstranslate.com/ru/5-fine-f%C3%B8kner-%D0%BF%D1%8F%D1%82%D1%8C-%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BD%D1%8B%D1%85-%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BC.html (часть IX).  
> 3\. Перевод библейских стихов взят с сайта «Библия Онлайн»: https://www.bibleonline.ru/bible (части XXVIII, XXXVI).  
> 4\. Перевод строк песни Сары Ларссон «Lush Life» взят с сайта «Амальгамы»: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/z/zara_larsson/lush_life.html (часть XXXVII).  
> 5\. За художественный перевод песни-клятвы Эвена спасибо дорогой Финьке <3 https://ficbook.net/authors/84432?show=about (часть XXXVII).

I

Исак и сам не знает, чего именно ожидал.

Он знал, что на планирование свадьбы уйдет какое-то время, но не был уверен сколько. Он знал, что на планирование свадьбы потребуется сколько-то энергии, но не был уверен как много. Он знал, что на планирование свадьбы придется потратить кое-какую сумму денег, но не был уверен в ее размере.

Раньше Исаку казалось, что Эвен – самый романтичный человек на свете. Именно он должен был настаивать на том, чтобы во время принесения клятв на какой-нибудь гавайском пляже на закате из клеток вылетали голуби, а проход, по которому вместе пройдут новоиспеченные мужья, осыпали лепестками роз.

Но Эвен на удивление беззаботен. Он до сих пор повсюду носит свою камеру, и несколько раз Исак ловит его на мурлыкании мелодии себе под нос, когда они отдыхают, смотря фильмы.

Как-то Эвен спросил его, с чем рифмуется слово _«знай»_.

Исак поражен, что Эвен так быстро нашел вдохновение для своего нового альбома, и, конечно, невероятно горд своим _женихом_ , что совершенно не помогает в планировании будущего торжества.

Они начинают обсуждать детали свадебной церемонии, только когда возвращаются домой из полугодового пребывания в Париже, где влюбились друг в друга еще раз. Дома Исак поддается панике, не понимая, с чего вообще начать чертово планирование.

– Карен Грейс оставила нам сообщение, – говорит Эвен на следующий день после их возвращения к нормальной жизни. – Не хочешь послушать?

Карен Грейс – известный свадебный агент в Голливуде. Ее репутация опережает ее: она _тщательно_ выбирает, с кем будет работать, и ходят слухи, что к ней невозможно записаться раньше, чем за пять лет до даты свадьбы. Ким Кардашьян работала с ней дважды. Брэд Питт и Анджелина Джоли настолько ее полюбили, что оплатили ее дочери учебу в колледже.

Исак кривится.

– Ты правда хочешь работать с ней?

– А что не так?

– Во-первых, ее ставка и начальные комиссионные составляют около двадцати тысяч долларов. Это много в кронах.

– Мы можем себе позволить.

– Да, но она делает это ради популярности, – продолжает Исак. – Она считает, что сможет получить с нас хорошую рекламу. Сплошная ложь.

– Детка, мы с тобой впахиваем, как черти, – возражает Эвен, садясь к Исаку за стол и переплетая их пальцы. – Мы с трудом отмечаем наши годовщины и дни рождения, а тут свадьба. И это она предложила свои услуги, так что мы сможем понизить ее ставку, заставив подумать, что у нее есть конкуренты.

Исак громко вздыхает, но Эвен продолжает:

– Но если ты _правда_ не хочешь иметь с ней дело, то я не буду возражать. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Исак задается вопросом, может ли человеческое сердце раствориться от той сладости, которая поднимается снизу живота.

Он слегка улыбается, раскачивая их руки.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

– Мне нужен только ты.

– Мне нужен только ты.

– Ты не можешь всё повторять за мной!

– Я не повторяю! Я абсолютно серьезен, – Исак негодующе фыркает, расцепляя их пальцы и убирая руки.

Эвен, нежно улыбнувшись, подается вперед и обнимает Исака.

– Я люблю тебя, _мужчина моей мечты._

Исак закатывает глаза, но остается в объятиях Эвена.

– Поверить не могу, что тебе нравится Габриэлла. И до сих пор не верю, что тебе в голову пришло сделать с ней коллаб.

– Если всё сложится, то ты послушаешь?

– Если сможешь убедить меня.

– Неужели? И как же?

– Тебе надо будет привести весомый аргумент. Который будет включать твой рот. И, желательно, мой член.

– Ты самый требовательный двадцатишестилетка, которого я знаю.

 

 

II

_Здравствуйте, миссис Грейс!_

_Надеюсь, письмо отправится без проблем. Меня зовут Исак Вальтерсен. Мы получили Ваше предложение о помощи с планированием нашей свадьбы. Очень любезно с Вашей стороны._

_Однако у моего жениха и меня есть несколько вопросов. Во-первых, Вы проживаете в Калифорнии, а мы еще не решили, где именно хотим пожениться. Скорее всего, мы выберем Осло, наш родной город._

_Также мы еще не определились с датой. Как Вы будете связываться с нами в случае необходимости? И если Вы приедете в Норвегию, то на какой срок?_

_Мы с Эвеном покроем Ваши расходы на перелет и работу._

_Дайте знать, каким будет план действий._

_С наилучшими пожеланиями,_

_Исак_

 

 

III

– Именно поэтому мы просто расписались, – говорит Эва, когда Исак встречается с ней на следующий день после отправки письма Карен Грейс, чтобы поесть кебаб. – Свадьба приносит слишком много переживаний и расходов. И мы чувствовали себя такими взбудораженными, что захотели пожениться не откладывая. Лучшее решение в моей жизни, клянусь тебе.

Исак не хочет просто расписаться.

Хотя он и не знает точной даты, но он хочет, чтобы на церемонии люди увидели его счастье, когда он заключит законный союз с другим человеком. Он хочет показать всему миру Эвена, его прекрасную душу, с которой проведет свою жизнь. Он хочет, чтобы их друзья и семьи увидели, как далеко они зашли и как гордятся этим.

– Но разве тебе не хотелось церемонию? – спрашивает Исак, впиваясь взглядом в свой недоеденный кебаб. – Где всё будет официально? Где всё встанет на свои места?

Эва, почти доевшая свою порцию, пожимает плечами.

– Каждый относится к этому вопросу по-своему. Я знаю, что у нас всё официально. Нура знает, что всё официально. Вы все знаете, что всё официально. Так зачем тратить половину сбережений, чтобы просто показать это, в то время как дети в зоне военных действий едва находят себе еду?

 

 

IV

_Дорогой мистер Вальтерсен!_

_Рада получить от Вас письмо. Приятно слышать, что вы рассмотрели мое предложение. Я отвечу на возникшие вопросы._

_Да, я живу в Калифорнии и имею тут множество связей, но иногда я берусь за работу вне места моего проживания. Я хорошо знаю Осло, так как близкий друг моего мужа вырос в Бергене. Я уверена, что смогу удовлетворить все Ваши просьбы._

_Ваше предложение покрыть расходы на перелет очень любезно. Я ценю это. У Вас есть время на этой неделе, чтобы созвониться по видеочату? Так мы сможем обсудить то, что необходимо сделать в первую очередь._

_В ожидании скорейшего ответа,_

_С лучшими пожеланиями,_

_Карен_

 

 

V

– Ты ведь всю неделю дома? – уточняет у Эвена Исак, перечитывая письмо Карен.

Они ужинают в одном из любимых китайских ресторанов Эвена, где тот заказал лапшу ло мейн с креветками.

– Да, наверное.

– Наверное?

– Элин ничего мне не говорила.

Исак отрывается от телефона.

– Погоди, и сколько ты пробудешь дома?

– А сколько ты будешь сидеть за столом, не прикасаясь к еде?

Исак передает Эвену телефон:

– Ладно, тогда ответь Карен.

Исак принимается за свои пельмени, пока Эвен просматривает письмо.

– Оу, близкий друг ее _мужа_ вырос в Бергене, она точно эксперт. Надо сказать ей, что ты через двоюродную тетю старшей сестры матери связан с королем, и он заплатит за свадьбу, – фыркает он.

– Эй, это же ты ее хотел.

Эвен пожимает плечами, кладет телефон на стол и берет руку Исака в свою.

– Ты прав, всё нормально. Да, я всю неделю дома. Скорее всего, пробуду здесь весь месяц. А ты? Мама и папа просили как-нибудь к ним зайти.

Из-за своей лени Исак с момента возращения из Парижа так и не нашел себе менеджера. Он мог вновь связаться с Соней, но это значило, что придется подписать с ней новый контракт, но уже на других условиях, для чего ему понадобится адвокат. И, честно сказать, Исак предпочтет пойти спать, а не заниматься всем этим.

Короче говоря, он вроде как безработный, пока не найдет нового менеджера.

– Слушай, Элин не нужен новый клиент?

Эвен поднимает брови.

– Не знаю. Хочешь еще пива? Я могу спросить ее, знает ли она кого-нибудь.

– Ну а пока я буду в отпуске. Нет, я не хочу пива, я хочу домой. Пиво и дома есть. Можем пить его, закутавшись в новые одеяла.

Эвен широко улыбается и берет вторую руку Исака в свою.

– Я люблю тебя.

– Надеюсь на это. Ты женишься на мне, в конце концов, – решает повредничать Исак.

– Кстати, когда мы собираемся устроить церемонию? – спрашивает Эвен, когда официант приносит счет.

Исак пожимает плечами, смотря, как Эвен достает свое портмоне (Исак платил в предыдущий раз).

– У тебя есть какие-нибудь предпочтения?

– Хмм. Как насчет немедленно? Меня заводит думать о тебе, как о своем _муже_.

Исак закатывает глаза и прячет краснеющее лицо в ладонях:

– Сейчас почти конец марта. Я думал о том, чтобы выбрать датой твой день рождения.

– Мы уже занимались этим на мой день рождения. Много раз. Во многих местах. Во многих пози…

– _Ладно_ , я помню, – смеется Исак, протягивая Эвену руку. – Всегда можно подождать до твоего следующего дня рождения. Боже, тебе будет тридцать. Может, стоит застраховать жизнь?

Эвен закатывает глаза.

– Давай-давай, шути, сколько хочешь. Тебе самому скоро исполнится тридцать, и ты пожалеешь, что называл меня стариком. Давай сделаем это в твой день рождения.

Мысль об их свадьбе в день его рождения вгоняет Исака в небольшую панику, хотя он не понимает почему.

– Ха. Можно. Много раз, во многих местах…

– Ладно, умник. Но я серьезно. Это же идеально. Двадцать первое июня. Разве это не прекрасно?

Паника прочно засела в желудке Исака.

– Ты так говоришь только потому, что любишь меня.

Эвен усмехается, на короткое время отпустив руку Исака, когда они выходят из ресторана. Спустя пару секунд он вновь сцепляет их пальцы и обнимает этой же рукой плечи Исака.

– Конечно, я люблю тебя. Но только подумай об этом. Мы поженимся двадцать первого июня в двадцать один-двадцать один. Вот и всё. Мы выбрали дату. У нас есть наша дата. Кажется, мы многого достигли.

Исак напряженно размышляет, почему не может с этим согласиться.

– Ты понимаешь, что осталось всего два месяца?

– Через два месяца и двадцать три дня я назову тебя своим _мужем_ , – шепчет Эвен на ухо Исаку, скользит по его шее губами, когда они выходят в ночную прохладу.

Что ж, двадцать первое июня – прекрасный день для женитьбы.

 

 

VI

_Привет, Карен!_

_Спасибо за оперативный ответ. Мы с Эвеном дома всю неделю, поэтому можете сами выбрать время для видеочата. И, кажется, Эвен хочет назначить датой свадьбы 21 июня._

_Я понимаю, что остается мало времени и что будет трудно всё организовать, но не переживайте из-за возможных неприятностей. До скорой связи._

_Исак_

 

 

VII

– Подумать только, ничего бы не вышло без меня, – хвалится Эскиль.

Едва узнав о назначенной дате, он берет подготовку к свадьбе в свои руки. И прежде всего решает выбрать место проведения церемонии.

Исак, нервно сжимая пальцами телефон, пытается не закатить глаза на эти слова. Они идут к «Radisson Blu Plaza». У Эвена на сегодня назначено несколько встреч, поэтому он не может к ним присоединиться, однако он взял с Исака обещание, что тот отправит ему фото всех мест, куда отведет его Эскиль.

– Вообще-то я бы и сам узнал о том твите, когда проснулся.

– Но если бы я не разбудил тебя, тебе и в голову бы не пришло проверить «Твиттер».

Исак не согласен с логикой Эскиля, но, если быть честным, он самостоятельно заходил в «Твиттер» лишь однажды – когда создавал аккаунт – примерно за два года до того самого твита Эвена.

_«То, что он прав, не значит, что ему нужно об этом знать»._

– Так, объясни еще раз, почему ты выбрал это место? – слегка скривившись, меняет Исак тему разговора.

– Это один из самых роскошных отелей в городе, и они предлагают довольно простые пакеты свадебных услуг. Вам нужно что-нибудь подобное, раз свадьба так скоро. И вы наверняка не хотите ничего вычурного, – объясняет Эскиль, пока они идут по вестибюлю. – Позволь твоему Гуру вести переговоры.

Исак чувствует себя странно в этом месте, но не может понять причину, поэтому решает пока хранить молчание и отдать инициативу Эскилю.

– Здравствуйте, мисс, – вежливо начинает тот. – Кто-нибудь может проконсультировать нас по свадебным вопросам?

Девушка за стойкой поднимает глаза, и ее взгляд мечется между Эскилем и Исаком.

– Я могу проверить, свободен ли кто-нибудь из консультантов. Это ваш жених?

– Нет, – говорит Исак в один голос с Эскилем, который отвечает:

– Да.

Бедняжка нервно смеется.

– О. Что ж. Эм, сейчас я выясню, с кем вы можете поговорить.

Она нажимает несколько кнопок на телефоне и отворачивается, ожидая ответа.

Исак косится на Эскиля:

– И почему ты такой?

– Ох, быть молодым и влюбленным, – драматично вздыхает Эскиль, прижимая руки к груди. – Я только хотел узнать, каково это.

– Ингрид, наш специалист и ведущая свадеб, может вам помочь, – повернувшись, девушка широко улыбается им. – Могу я узнать имена молодоженов?

– Исак Вальтерсен и… – начинает Исак.

Девушка пораженно выдыхает и, выронив ручку, прижимает ладони к губам.

– О господи! Простите, что раньше не поняла, нам приятно, что вы решили провести свой особый день в нашем отеле! Эвен присоединится к встрече?

– Он сегодня занят, – Исак видит блеск разочарования в глазах девушки, который всегда появляется, когда он приходит куда-нибудь без Эвена. – Но уверен, что он бы с радостью присоединился.

– Ох, да, конечно. Простите мою глупость…

– Здравствуйте, приятно с вами познакомиться! Меня зовут Ингрид, и я помогу вам со всем разобраться, – энергично начинает Ингрид, специалист по свадебной подготовке, появляясь за спиной посетителей. – О, Исак! Вот это неожиданность, как ты? Я слышала о помолвке, очень рада за вас.

Исак улыбается бывшей девушке своего лучшего друга, бывшей лучшей подруге своей хорошей подруги и лучшей подруге своей бывшей.

– Привет, Ингрид.

– Я Эскиль, Гуру Исака, – Эскиль протягивает руку. – Помогаю Исаку выбрать место.

Ингрид улыбается:

– Отлично! Следуйте за мной, чтобы мы могли всё посмотреть.

В первый год старшей школы между Юнасом, Эвой и Ингрид установились не лучшие отношения, но, хотя Исаку плевать, что думает о нем Сара, ему не хочется развязывать Третью Мировую войну. Он дергает Эскиля за рукав.

– Не думаю, что это подходящее место.

– Ты еще даже не видел зал, – не соглашается Эскиль. – Это прекрасное место, очень удобное для вас.

– Да, абсолютно, – вступает в разговор Ингрид, оглядываясь через плечо. – У нас отличная парковка, предусмотрены скидки для гостей города, и все основные городские достопримечательности располагаются неподалеку.

Она останавливается перед кабинетом и, пригласив их внутрь, садится за стол.

– Вы уже выбрали дату?

– Двадцать первое июня, – отвечает Эскиль, в то время как Исак не успевает даже сесть.

Ингрид кивает, просматривая календарь.

– Конечно, отлично. Времени достаточно.

– Правда? – недоверчиво хмурится Исак.

Ингрид бросает на него короткий взгляд:

– Да. У нас есть год, чтобы забронировать номер и выбрать тематическое оформление.

Исак прикусывает губу:

– Эм, мой жених вроде как хочет заключить брак в этом году.

Ингрид замирает, перестав листать календарь. Медленно поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Исаком.

– Двадцать первое июня _этого_ года?

Разумеется, именно _сейчас_ Эскиль решает не вмешиваться.

– Э, да.

– Исак, осталось около двух месяцев.

– Два месяца и двадцать один день, – слабо возражает он.

Ингрид опирается на спинку стула и выдыхает.

– Ладно. Хорошо, мы справимся с этим.

– Правда? –  недоверчиво уточняет Эскиль, легко пожимая плечами, когда Исак косится на него. Эскиля спасает очень вовремя пришедшее на телефон сообщение.

– Да. Это очень, хм, скоро, – Ингрид приходит в себя и вновь листает календарь, возвращаясь к июню этого года. – Отлично, двадцать первое июня – это понедельник, здесь будут проходить всего два других мероприятия – конференции – так что всё будет хорошо.

– Мы поженимся в понедельник, – медленно повторяет Исак. Он еще не привык к этому. Эти слова, произнесенные вслух, оставляют странный привкус на языке.

Ингрид кивает.

– Да. Мы можем выбрать из одиннадцати часов, тринадцати сорока пяти и пятнадцати тридцати. В это время зал свободен.

– А есть возможность назначить на двадцать один двадцать один?

Эскиль и Ингрид непонимающе смотрят на него.

– Эээ, нет. Вечером нам нужно будет готовиться к праздничному ужину. Придется перенести на двадцать третье или двадцать седьмое.

Исак не понимает:

– Разве ужин не проводится в тот же день?

– Ну, обычно да, но, учитывая сроки, только так мы можем выкрутиться.

– Понятно, – бормочет Исак. – Я поговорю с Эвеном по этому поводу.

– Вперед! – Ингрид улыбается слишком широко, чтобы принять ее эмоции за искренние. – Можешь позвонить ему снаружи, у ресепшена лучше ловит.

Исак надеется, что ему разрешат уйти и не вернуться.

– И то верно, – замечает Эскиль, по-прежнему глядя в свой телефон. – Идемте посмотрим этот зал.

Исак не хочет смотреть никакой зал, но Ингрид и Эскиль увлекают его за собой и по дороге обсуждают количество гостей.

– Зал может вместить от пятидесяти до семидесяти пяти человек, обычно свадебный агент составляет список гостей, – Ингрид резко останавливается и смотрит на Исака. – Вы же наняли свадебного агента?

Эскиль энергично кивает.

– Да, _саму_ Карен Грейс.

Ингрид одобрительно улыбается.

– Прекрасно! Попроси ее связаться со мной до того, как она предпримет какие-нибудь шаги.

Ингрид продолжает говорить, но Исак, отвлеченный другим человеком, уже не слышит ее.

– _Эвен?_

Взволнованный Эвен, широко улыбаясь, подходит к нему. Он мягко целует Исака в щеку и протягивает ему холодный кофе с большим количеством сахара.

– Привет!

Ошеломленный, Исак стоит молча, а Ингрид от удивления открывает рот. Эскиль берет ситуацию в свои руки:

– Только посмотрите, кто решил нас удивить!

– Перенес пару встреч, чтобы присоединиться к тебе, – Эвен беспечно пожимает плечами, и будь Исак _проклят_ , если его сердце не затрепетало от радости. – Так что вы решили?

Ингрид приходит в себя, и Исак может поклясться, что видит в ее зеленых глазах сердечки.

– Ну, я собиралась показать Исаку и …

Она колеблется.

Эскиль, не особо таясь, закатывает глаза.

– Эскиль.

– Точно! Я собиралась показать Исаку и Эскилю зал, который свободен двадцать первого июня.

– Значит, мы точно установили дату? – Эвен, взволнованно смотря на Исака, обнимает его за плечи.

Исак медленно кивает, следуя за Ингрид по холлу.

– Это понедельник.

– Правда?

– Мы пришли! – объявляет Ингрид, открывая дверь.

Сердце Исака обрывается.

Когда он только начинал карьеру, Соня водила его именно сюда, чтобы слушать лекции бывших профессиональных моделей. Ряды деревянных стульев аккуратно стоят по двум сторонам комнаты, а в проходах лежит белый ковер. В передней части зала стоит подиум.

Даже Эскиль хмурится.

– Это же конференц-зал.

– Да, однако в таких условиях мы можем предложить только это. Но! – в голосе Ингрид слишком много энтузиазма, и Исак вспоминает, почему он больше тусовался с Эвой, когда Юнас встречался с Ингрид. – Что здесь, эм, удобно, это то, что мы можем оформить всё так, как вы хотите. Можно даже вынести эти стулья и поставить подходящие по стилю. О, кстати, мы еще не определили время. И тогда мы превратим это место в дворец в кратчайшие сроки!

Исак не уверен в этом.

Эвен, по-прежнему обнимая его за плечи, осматривает зал.

– Хм. Весьма скромно.

_«Эвен – романтик. Эвен – это «еще как поженимся! У нас будет гребаная пышная свадьба! Мы нарядимся в Бога и в Юлия Цезаря. Нет, знаешь, мы придем… полностью голыми. Полностью голыми. Без одежды». Эвен – тот, кто захочет чего-то более экстравагантного, ослепительного и красивого. Чего-то, что заполнит помещение магией и любовью»._

– Мне нравится.

_«Может ли сердце оборваться дважды? Надо спросить…»_

Эскиль хлопает в ладони.

– Это же прекрасно, верно? Зал такой же _чудной_ , как Исак.

Исак слишком потрясен, чтобы раздраженно закатить глаза. Он не смотрит Эвену в глаза, но сжимает его руку.

– Ты хочешь пожениться здесь, да еще и в понедельник?

Эвен наклоняется и шепчет ему в ухо:

– Клянусь, я буду счастлив, где бы это не произошло. Если ты останешься со мной до конца жизни, то мы можем пожениться хоть в грязном переулке. Мне нужен только ты.

Исак поднимает взгляд, пытаясь не терять голову настолько _явно_. Эвен прав: неважно, где они поженятся. Лишь бы это произошло.

– Хорошо.

Эти слова могли не относиться к согласию на бронирование зала, но Ингрид решает именно так и восторженно визжит:

– Класс! Это же замечательно, мы начнем немедленно, чтобы исполнить все ваши пожелания. Обычно задаток вносят в конце месяца, поэтому если возникнут какие-нибудь проблемы, пожалуйста, сразу сообщите мне, и мы посмотрим, как можно их решить. Теперь проследуйте за мной – я подготовлю необходимые документы!

Пока они идут, Эскиль бормочет:

– Ну, хотя бы выйдет не так дорого. За аренду такого зала днем понедельника нельзя отдать больше семидесяти тысяч крон, а для вас это мелочи. Агрх. Кажется, мне пора начинать откладывать на свой большой день?

 

 

VIII

_Исак,_

_Вау! Эта дата наступит очень скоро. Спасибо за предупреждение. _Сейчас моя единственная забота – это бронирование зала и организация живой м_ узыки для завершения вечера. У вас есть идеи/пожелания, где бы вы хотели провести церемонию и праздничный ужин, и какую музыку вы хотите? (Думаю, мы можем дать Эвену отдохнуть в этот вечер!)_

_Я взяла на себя смелость изучить некоторые норвежские свадебные обычаи и хотела бы кое-какие из них обсудить во время нашего видеоразговора. Я свободна в этот четверг в 12.00 по тихоокеанскому времени _. Если я всё правильно понимаю, у вас в это время будет примерно 8 – 9 вечера. Дайте мне знать, если сможете в это время.__

_Друг моего мужа посоветовал несколько служб питания, с которыми я могу связаться, если хотите. В Норвегии есть какой-нибудь традиционный свадебный торт? Я смогу приехать в Осло в июне (и останусь до самой свадьбы), так что мы сможем выбрать начинку для торта._

_И приглашения! Необходимо разослать их **немедленно.**_ _Пожалуйста, составьте список гостей, которых хотите пригласить, и пришлите мне как можно скорее! Я попрошу своих стажеров подыскать макеты приглашений и разослать их._

_До скорой связи, Исак._

_Карен_

 

 

IX

Исак любит проводить вечера дома в компании Эвена и парней.

Эвен, как всегда, занят приготовлением еды (иногда Махди помогает ему). Сегодня он готовит испанский рис, острое куриное тако и сальсу по домашнему рецепту, которым с ним поделился фанат в Мексике, куда они приехали, потому что Эвен неожиданно решил, что ему и Исаку срочно необходим отпуск.

Тогда Исак и не подозревал, что его кто-нибудь знает в Мексике.

Когда они познакомились, Эвен уже был всемирно известным певцом, а Исак только начинал свою карьеру в Осло. Он изредка ездил в Берген, Стокгольм или Копенгаген, участвовал в съемках три-четыре раза в месяц. Однако благодаря твиту Эвена и тому факту, что они сошлись, их популярность резко возросла.

То, что предполагалось авантюрным отдыхом в Канкуне, обернулось просмотром «Нарко» в их гостиничном номере. Едва фанаты узнали, где они, каждый их шаг был зафиксирован.

 

– Ты точно пригласишь нас, так что уже есть четыре человека, – замечает Магнус, когда он, Исак, Махди и Юнас занимаются составлением списка гостей. – Сколько человек можно позвать?

– Ингрид сказала, что не больше пятидесяти.

Юнас кривится.

– Слушай, как твой шафер и лучший друг, я должен предупредить, что ты сотрудничаешь с настоящим дьяволом.

Не успевает Исак вздохнуть и начать рвать волосы, Магнус хмурится:

– Какого хрена? Я его лучший друг. Я думал, что я буду шафером.

Юнас фыркает:

– Ты же прикалываешься, да?

– Нет, а ты? Исак точно хочет, чтобы я стал его шафером.

Исак не помнит, чтобы говорил об этом с Магнусом. Он надеется, что не был пьяным, если такой разговор всё-таки произошел.

– Эвен, а кто твой шафер? – спрашивает Махди, находящий сложившуюся ситуацию забавной.

Эвен отвлекается от шипящей на плите курицы.

– Хм. Хороший вопрос. Я еще не думал об этом.

– Магнус может стать твоим шафером! – быстро предлагает Юнас, чего, по мнению Исака, делать не стоило. – А я буду шафером Исака, и все будут счастливы.

– Да, и знаете что? Эвен круче Исака. Я определенно хочу быть его шафером.

Исак закатывает глаза.

– Ты рискуешь быть неприглашенным.

– Эй, что рифмуется со словом «безумие»? – спрашивает Эвен.

Юнас поднимает брови:

– Хм, новолуние?

– Мумия, – откликается Магнус.

– Лазурнее, – предлагает Махди.

– Благоразумие, – вносит свой вклад Исак.

– О, вот это подходит. Спасибо, – Эвен возвращается к плите, напевая себе под нос.

– Добавь девчонок, и будет уже девять человек, – напоминает Махди о списке. – Еще ваши родители. Вы оба пригласите ваших родителей?

Исак еще не говорил об этом с родителями. Вообще они общаются – и получается у них это _значительно_ лучше, чем десять лет назад – но есть одна проблема.

Он близко знаком с семьей Эвена, ему уютно с ними, а вот Эвен до сих пор не знаком с родителями Исака.

Исак оглядывается на Эвена, который ждет его ответа. Он приподнимает брови и наклоняет голову, словно говоря: _«Это твое решение, я не стану вмешиваться»._

Исак мысленно стонет. Большое скопление людей нервирует его мать, превращает ее в параноика, и только он может позаботиться о ней. И пытаться в это же время жениться. Отец вряд ли поможет. Исак даже не уверен, что он вообще объявится.

– Запиши пока только родителей Эвена, – тихо просит Исак, упираясь взглядом в лежащий перед ним линованный лист. – И его кузена Эрика с женой. Мы можем еще пригласить твоих друзей из Бакки. Их же пятеро, верно? Я никого не забыл?

– Элиас, Юсеф, Микаэль, Адам и Мутасим, – считает Эвен, загибая пальцы на свободной руке, держа в другой лопатку для перемешивания сальсы. – Да, пятеро.

– Ой, и не забудь Эскиля, – добавляет Исак, пока бедняга Махди едва успевает записывать имена. – Сколько получилось?

Махди, закончивший писать только через минуту, окидывает список взглядом.

– Девятнадцать. Так что можно пригласить еще тридцать одного человека.

Исак раньше и не понимал, как мал его мир. Он не может заполнить и половины небольшой комнаты, которая вмещает пятьдесят человек.

– Мда.

– Как насчет знаменитостей? – предлагает Юнас. – Пригласи Ким Кардашьян, и я до конца жизни буду тебе обязан.

– Бро, она замужем, – со смехом напоминает ему Махди.

– И разве она не ждет ребенка? – добавляет Эвен, ставя на стол тарелку с тортильями и курицей. – Детка, не поможешь принести тарелки?

Исак, кивнув, тащится к шкафу, в котором они хранят столовые принадлежности. Они получили столько подарков от «Икеи» только за то, что показывались в магазине и говорили, какой он классный, что половину кухонной утвари приходилось хранить в коробках в подвале.

Исак достает пять тарелок и находит пять вилок в ящике рядом с раковиной, не трогая ножи, решив, что парни сами за ними сходят, если им будет нужно.

Когда Исак подходит к кухонному столу, Эвен встречает его быстрым нежным поцелуем в губы, обнимая за талию.

– Привет.

Исак фыркает, краснея.

– Привет.

Эвен целует его еще раз и отпускает.

– Не беспокойся о списке гостей, хорошо?

Исак хочет напомнить ему, что они поженятся через _два месяца_ , и, хотя он любит Эвена больше всех на свете (в том числе своих родителей, что весьма хреново), для него важно, чтобы на церемонии были люди, готовые разделить с ним его счастье. Это бережное _«спасибо»_ шестнадцатилетнему себе, когда он принимал множество неправильных решений и думал, что никогда не станет счастливым, всю жизнь считая себя грешником. Эти мелочи напоминают Исаку, как далеко он продвинулся и как далеко еще может продвинуться, и как он гордится собой.

Впервые в жизни Исак гордится собой и хочет разделить это чувство с небезразличными ему людьми.

– Ты же понимаешь, что неважно, кто будет там? – замечает Юнас после ужина, когда все парни собираются уходить. – Не это сделает день особенным. К тому же, вы сможете сэкономить на еде и прочей фигне.

– Я знаю, меня это не беспокоит, – губы Исака складываются в ухмылку. – Я беспокоюсь о том, как весь вечер держать тебя, Эву и Нуру подальше от Ингрид.

Юнас закатывает глаза.

– Послушай. Мы можем во время церемонии сказать ей, что в шкафу ее ждет сюрприз, а сами ее там запрем до тех пор, пока всё не закончится.

Исак с сомнением смотрит на друга:

– Это жестоко. И к тому же кто тогда будет ведущим?

В эту секунду за спиной Исака появляется Махди и тянется за ботинками. Взгляд Юнаса оживляется.

– Махди может стать ведущим! Отряд парней устроит шоу. Звучит классно, разве нет?

Махди нельзя назвать заинтересованным в этом предложении.

– Спроси Крис. Ей нравятся такие штуки.

– Она не кусается, Юнас, – смеется Исак, прощаясь с гостями. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Эвен на кухне моет посуду, хотя у них есть прекрасно работающая посудомоечная машина, и тем более сегодня очередь Исака заниматься посудой. Он садится на тумбу рядом с Эвеном.

– Сегодня не твоя очередь.

Эвен пожимает плечами, орудуя руками в мыльной воде.

– Считай это свадебным подарком.

– Ха-ха, – сухо реагирует Исак.

Эвен, озорно улыбаясь, поворачивается в его сторону. Он тянется к лицу Исака (который _с радостью_ примет такой ранний свадебный подарок), но вместо того, чтобы поцеловать, Эвен пачкает пеной подбородок Исака.

Исак, задыхаясь, в наигранном ужасе спрыгивает с тумбы и отбегает в противоположный угол кухни.

– Отвратительный подарок. Тебе придется за него извиняться.

Эвен, вернувшись к посуде, громко смеется.

– Неужели?

– Да. Всю ночь, – заявляет Исак, скрещивая руки на груди.

Эвен как будто задумывается над этими словами, но неожиданно бросается к Исаку и обнимает его за талию коварными мыльными руками.

– Эвен, я… да я прибью тебя! – пытается возмутиться Исак между приступами смеха, когда Эвен поднимает его и начинает кружить.

_« _Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp, det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned! Du får alt til å sprenge i kok, d’e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med!»_ *_

И если именно так проводят вечер вторника в своем доме Исак и Эвен, то никому не нужно об этом знать. Из разума Исака, окрыленного любовью и опьяненного прекрасным, чудесным смехом Эвена, вылетают все тревожные мысли о списке гостей.

* _«_ _Вы вдохновляете меня! Ничего сегодня не испортит мне настроение. Детки, вы даете жару! Ни на кого бы вас не променяла»_ (Gabrielle – 5 Fine Føkner).

 

 

X

Тревога возвращается вечером четверга, когда приближается видеоразговор с Карен Грейс – силой, с которой придется считаться. За час до звонка она прислала на почту детализированный список вопросов для обсуждения.

– Отлично, список гостей составлен, а мои стажеры подготовили пару вариантов дизайнов приглашений, – Карен подносит к веб-камере две карточки: одну с красными розами на голубом фоне, другую – розового цвета с конфетти.

Исак в ужасе от обоих вариантов.

Эвен наклоняет голову, барабаня пальцами по бедру сидящего рядом с ним на диване Исака.

– А есть другие варианты?

– В наших условиях – нет. Конечно, мы можем предоставить более широкий выбор, но тогда не успеем заказать и разослать приглашения вовремя, – быстро объясняет Карен, от одного вида которой исходит срочность.

Исаку серьезно не нравится ни один из дизайнов.

– Голубая кажется не такой ужасной, как розовая, – тихо замечает Эвен.

В этом есть смысл. Исак обошелся бы без красных роз, но ему нравится голубой цвет, потому что он напоминает о глазах Эвена.

– Мы возьмем голубую, – говорит Исак, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Эвена.

– Отлично! – восклицает Карен и обращается к своей планшетке. – Так, Исак, я заметила, что твоих родителей нет в списке приглашенных. Они не смогут прийти?

Исак напрягается. Он чувствует себя ужасным сыном, потому что даже не пригласил их. Чувствует себя ужасным сыном, потому что так и не познакомил родителей с самым важным человеком в его жизни за последние шесть лет.

Эвен сильнее прижимается к Исаку, и со стороны может показаться, что на диване сидит один человек. Это простое движение говорит: _«Что бы ты ни решил, я поддержу тебя на сто процентов»._

– Сначала мне нужно поговорить с ними, – решает Исак. – Разошлите пока приглашения тем гостям, кто есть в списке, а там я уже разберусь.

Карен выглядит слегка обеспокоенной, но не развивает эту тему.

– Что ж, ладно, идем дальше. Я связалась с Ингрид, вашей ведущей, со своей стороны она всё делает быстро. Давайте обсудим организацию стола и расстановку цветов. Насколько я понимаю, традиционная свадьба предполагает холодные закуски после церемонии? И каждый гость произносит речь, а ведущий управляет этим процессом, так?

Исак никогда не бывал на свадьбах, а опыт Эвена ограничивается свадьбой его кузена-американца, но, кажется, Карен всё говорит верно.

– Здорово, здорово. Какой бюджет у вас запланирован на свадьбу? Сколько можете потратить на еду?

Эвен, посмотрев на Исака, пожимает плечами.

– Это непринципиально.

– Есть какие-нибудь пожелания насчет цветов для оформления?

Исак вспоминает, как в начале их с Эвеном отношений, они устроили пикник в Новой Зеландии в поле одуванчиков и сочно-зеленой травы.

_Исак пребывал не в лучшем настроении. Выходя из самолета после длительного полета, он получил в глаз локтем какого-то мелкого засранца, устроившего истерику. Верх скулы блестел светло-фиолетовым синяком, и Исак мог только благодарить судьбу за то, что прилетел сюда с Эвеном за компанию, а не для участия в собственных съемках._

_В нелепой попытке сделать Исака менее «угрюмым» Эвен сорвал полностью распустившийся ярко-желтый одуванчик на длинном стебле и, заправив цветок за ухо Исака, нежно того поцеловал._

_– Вот так, дитя одуванчика. Я так счастлив, что ты со мной. Спасибо, что поехал, мужчина моей мечты._

_Исак закусил внутреннюю часть нижней губы, чтобы не расплыться в нежной улыбке и не выглядеть тошнотворно влюбленным._

_– Боже, эта фраза!_

_Эвен передразнивает привычку Исака закатывать глаза и повышает голос, притягивая Исака к себе:_

_– Ну и ладно._

Так что, кажется, Исак хочет, чтобы на его свадьбе были одуванчики.

Карен едва скрывает замешательство.

– Одуванчики?

Но значение имеет только реакция Эвена: он широко улыбается, а его глаза сияют ярче звезд. Эвен притягивает Исака к себе до такой степени, что тот почти сидит у него на коленях и подумывает завершить видеочат пораньше.

– Посмотрим, что мы сможем сделать, – почти шепчет Карен, постукивая ручкой по губе. – Одуванчики – это только начало, мистер Вальтерсен. Сейчас пора обсудить музыку.

 

 

XI

– Мы серьезно наденем бунады? – ноет Исак, идя за друзьями по торговому центру.

До свадьбы остается пять недель, и Эву с Вильде охватывает ужас, что им нечего надеть.

Поэтому они собрали остальных своих подруг и друзей Исака и отправились в срочный поход в магазин. Эвен, _к его счастью_ , находится в очередном пиар-туре, предполагающем множество интервью, и старается найти Исаку менеджера, с которым тот сможет сработаться.

Исак и сам пытался найти себе менеджера, правда. Он даже ради этого ездил в Данию и Швецию.

Но никто из претендентов не мог сравниться с Соней, с ее настойчивым (даже слишком) выстраиванием хорошего имиджа, с ее умением организовать время и в целом с высоким качеством ее работы. Конечно, бывали времена, когда Исак хотел, чтобы Соня не была его менеджером, особенно в тот раз, когда она позвонила его матери (состояние которой в тот момент резко ухудшалось) и внушила ей мысль, что он болен анорексией. Однако Исак не мог не признать, что Соня была чертовски хорошим менеджером.

Эвен предложил ему позвонить Соне и попробовать заключить с ней контракт, но Исак, которому подобный поступок казался непрофессиональным, отказался. Что он вообще может ей сказать?

_«Привет, Соня, это твой бывший клиент, Исак, который помолвлен с твоим бывшим парнем, Эвеном. Я знаю, что бросил тебя ради новой фирмы, но уже прошло полгода, и они больше не нуждаются в моих услугах. Не хочешь встретиться выпить кофе?»_

Можно с уверенностью сказать, что чем ближе свадьба, тем хуже настроение Исака.

Присутствие Сигрид не улучшает ситуацию, тем более что она безостановочно орет без всякой на то причины и _никак не может_ успокоиться. Нура с Эвой пели ей мелодичные песни и корчили рожицы. Крис щекотала ее животик и играла в «ку-ку», но Сигрид не унималась. Даже Сана, взявшая ее на руки и принявшаяся раскачивать ее, ничем не смогла помочь.

Исак в одном шаге от того, чтобы крикнуть ей заткнуться нахер. Вместо этого он поворачивается к Магнусу, который безучастно смотрит, как его жена пытается успокоить их ребенка с помощью бутылочки.

– _Зачем_ ты притащил ее?

Магнус пожимает плечами.

– Мы все должны были пойти с тобой, а у нас нет постоянной няни, чтобы заботиться о ней. Не у всех такой банковский счет, как у тебя, Исак.

Это злит Исака еще сильнее, поэтому он вылетает из бутика, где его друзья надеются найти сказочные бунады, и идет прочь. У него нет особой цели, он просто хочет оказаться подальше отсюда.

Если бы не надвигающаяся свадьба, он бы поехал с Эвеном и сейчас потягивал бы расслабляющую сангрию на каком-нибудь пляже. Он хотел поехать с Эвеном. И даже собрал сумку в эту поездку.

– Я думал, что ты останешься позаботиться о разных мелочах и всё распланировать с Карен.

– Я смогу заняться этим, находясь заграницей. К тому же мы будем с ней в одной стране несколько дней, так что много времени не потеряем.

– Детка, я уезжаю на две недели.

Исак садится на кровать, прямо на чемодан Эвена, и жалуется:

– Две недели – это много, Эвен. Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой?

– Исак, ты же знаешь, что это не так, – мягко возражает Эвен, проводя пальцами по волосам Исака. – Я хочу, чтобы наша свадьба прошла идеально и чтобы в ней было всё, что мы хотим.

Исак не хочет жениться днем понедельника, а праздничный ужин проводить только через два чертовых дня в каком-то конференц-зале, рассчитанном всего на пятьдесят человек, в идиотском « _Radisson_ _Blu_ _Plaza_ » под руководством Ингрид, без своих родителей. Но он знает, что, если это сделает Эвена счастливым, он тоже будет счастлив, и только это имеет значение.

Исак позволяет себе поддаться слабости и достает телефон.

Эвен не отвечает сразу, из-за чего Исак нервничает. Эвен не отвечает на звонок, из-за чего Исак злится. Вряд ли в Калифорнии шесть утра, а расстроенный Исак нуждается в эмоциональной поддержке, оказать которую может только Эвен.

Исак уверен, что вселенная издевается над ним, когда Сана присоединяется к нему на фуд-корте. Он ничего не говорит, и она тоже молчит.

– Как у тебя дела? – наконец спрашивает Сана.

Исак хочется избавиться от ее беспокойства и сказать, что просто устал, но с языка срываются совершенно другие слова:

– У меня никогда не было бунада.

Сана поднимает брови, молчаливо подталкивая его к продолжению.

– Папа никогда не тратил на это время и деньги, потому что у него были свои друзья, чтобы отпраздновать Семнадцатое мая. А мама никогда не была в хорошем психическом состоянии для похода в магазин. Вот так, – Исак пристально смотрит на свои пальцы, обнаружив, что так легче говорить. – Мне трудно быть здесь без Эвена и покупать свой первый бунад почти в двадцатисемилетнем возрасте, почти женатым мужчиной. А моих родителей там не будет. Я даже не сказал им.

Исак поднимает глаза на Сану, которая сидит с нейтральным выражением лица. Она ни осуждает, ни одобряет его.

– Не сказал?

– Я хреновый сын, да? – вздыхает Исак. – За мамой некому будет присмотреть, потому что я буду, ну, вроде как занят. А папа наверняка не придет.

Сана не говорит, что Исак не хреновый сын. Она не говорит, что его мама справится без него. И, конечно, она не говорит, что его папа придет.

Вместо этого она спрашивает:

– Ты говорил с Эвеном?

Исак поникает.

– Он слишком занят, чтобы беспокоить его этим. К тому же он так радуется предстоящей свадьбе, и только это важно. Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. И мы уже потратили столько денег, что все мои переживания не имеют значения.

Сана молчит пару секунд.

– Или, может, он радуется, потому что думает, что ты тоже рад. И если ты скажешь ему правду, он будет счастливее, чем если вы поженитесь с грузом опасений и сожалений на сердце.

Исак с благодарностью смотрит на Сану.

– Больше спасибо, лучший друг.

– В любое время, лучший друг.

 

 

XII

_Привет, Исак._

_Я оставила тебе три голосовых сообщения, чтобы договориться о видеочате завтра или в пятницу. Ты сможешь? Я знаю, что Эвен в отъезде, поэтому не стоит его беспокоить. В ближайшие дни я планирую купить билет на самолет, и хочу урегулировать этот вопрос с тобой._

_Свяжись со мной как можно скорее._

_Карен_

 

 

XIII

Исак убежден, что Эвен слишком хорош для него.

После пропущенного звонка Эвен много извинялся и стал звонить Исаку каждый раз, когда выдавалась такая возможность. Исак пытался убедить его, что всё в порядке, но Эвен, очевидно, не поверил ему.

Эвен ♥ (20:45)

_Привет, я скучаю по тебе :(_

Кому: Эвен ♥ (20:49)

_Скучаю по тебе сильнее :(_

_Как в Лондоне?_

Эвен ♥ (20:52)

_Холодно. Суетливо. Одиноко_

Кому: Эвен ♥ (20:54)

_Элин не коротает с тобой время?_

Эвен ♥ (20:56)

_Некоторые люди назовут изменой или крайне непрофессиональным поведением, если я попрошу ее скоротать со мной время так, как я хотел бы провести его с тобой_

Кому: Эвен ♥ (20:57)

_Ха-ха, заткнись. Свяжемся позже в_ _FaceTime?_

Эвен не отвечает почти пять минут, и Исак снова погружается в уныние, проверяя свой телефон каждые полминуты. Но плохое настроение испаряется, едва на экране высвечивается имя Эвена, приглашающего его в «FaceTime».

Эвен, натянув капюшон, сидит в кафе и пьет чай из крошечной кружки.

– Привет, детка. Меня задержала парочка фанатов, они хотели разузнать о свадьбе. Одна девушка даже спросила, можно ли ей прийти.

Исак выдавливает улыбку.

– Ты хотя бы предложил оплатить ей перелет?

– Нет, я предложил ей выходить уже сейчас. Если она поторопится, то успеет вовремя.

Желудок Исака неприятно скручивает.

– Надеюсь, она обладает талантом скорохода.

– Раз уж мы говорим о свадьбе, то ты не мог бы связаться с Карен? Она вчера позвонила мне и сказала, что ты не отвечаешь ей.

Исак перекатывается на свою сторону кровати и ставит телефон перед подушкой так, чтобы иметь возможность упереться подбородком в руки.

– Она оставила мне несколько голосовых сообщений.

Эвен обеспокоенно хмурится:

– Всё в порядке?

Исак не знает, как сказать по-другому сказать: _«Я ненавижу наши свадебные планы и ненавижу то, что ненавижу их, потому что ты так счастлив, а я люблю тебя. Я люблю, когда ты улыбаешься, а с тех пор, как мы устроили эту свадебную суету, ты улыбаешься постоянно»_.

Но он пытается.

– Я хочу жениться на тебе.

Эвен нервно усмехается.

– Я тоже хочу жениться на тебе. Поэтому мы и запланировали свадьбу, любимый.

– Я знаю, знаю, просто… – Исак замолкает, пытаясь подобрать слова, и чувствует себя глупо. – Я не хочу возненавидеть наш свадебный день.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

И тут Исака прорывает.

– Мне не нравится, что мы женимся в понедельник днем, а потом нам придется ждать два дня, чтобы закончить церемонию ужином тогда, когда всё волшебство уйдет. Мне не нравится зал, который мы выбрали, потому что там нет романтической атмосферы, и сколько бы дешевых пластиковых украшений ни накупила Ингрид, он не станет красивым, потому что не предназначен для проведения свадеб. Еще мне не нравится Ингрид. Я уже устал волноваться, как оградить ее от Юнаса и Эвы, которые, черт возьми, даже не встречаются! Меня раздражает, что мне самому пришлось впервые купить бунад, потому что родители никогда не покупали его мне. О, и как же меня бесит то, что они не придут! Я хочу, чтобы они пришли! Они мои родители и должны быть на моей свадьбе. Они должны встретиться с лучшим человеком, которого я когда-либо встречал. И еще наши приглашения отвратительны, а вместо одуванчиков дурацкие желтые тюльпаны.

Исак замолкает, чтобы вдохнуть, и не решается поднять глаза на Эвена.

– Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете, Эвен. Раньше мне казалось, что у меня никогда не будет ничего подобного: знаешь, причины просыпаться по утрам или кого-то, кто знает, как поднять мне настроение, и кто терпит мои капризы. Я чувствую… ну, гордость. За то, что я здесь и что я счастлив благодаря самому доброму и любящему человеку на свете. Поэтому… я просто хочу, чтобы наша свадьба показала всё это. Я хочу, чтобы она была идеальной, потому что ты совершенен, и я хочу, чтобы все это знали.

Когда Исак всё же смотрит на своего жениха, то замечает, что его глаза сверкают, и вовсе не от злости. Он улыбается, хотя смаргивающий слезы Исак был уверен, что его возненавидят.

– Господи, я даже не знаю, что сказать, – коротко смеется Эвен, потирая нос. – Я тоже тебя люблю, ясно? Я так счастлив, что смогу назвать тебя моим, так жду этого, что детали не имеют значения. Но главное, что мне не нужна свадьба, чтобы ты был моим. И, если ты хочешь, Исак, мы можем немедленно всё отменить. Сегодня, завтра, когда угодно. И запланируем именно такую свадьбу, какую хотим, не соглашаясь на меньшее. Как тебе?

Исак _едва_ выдавливает: «Хорошо», – но в его голове не умолкая звучат голоса Магнуса, Эвы и Эскиля.

– Но мы уже так много потратили. Не обращай внимания на мои глупости. Есть дети, у которых даже нет родителей, а я – ублюдок, сбежавший от своих.

Эвен решительно качает головой.

– Нет-нет, даже не думай так, ясно? Мы тяжело работаем. Этого нельзя недооценивать, _тебя_ нельзя недооценивать. _Всё_ _б_ удет хорошо, обещаю, всё будет отлично. _Ты не гл_ упый. И ты едешь в Лондон.

Исак устало улыбается.

– Неужели?

– Да. И немедленно, потому что я хочу быть с тобой прямо сейчас. Мы вместе позвоним Карен, вместе скажем Ингрид, – Эвен ставит звонок на паузу, и Исак едва не скулит, когда Эвен говорит: – Я сейчас зайду на сайт «Norwegian Airlines», а ты пока собирай сумку.

– Малыш, ты не должен…

– О, слушай, есть рейс через пару часов. Если ты выйдешь где-то через… двадцать минут, то успеешь. И лучше я позвоню пилоту, скажу, чтобы он подождал тебя.

Исак по-детски хихикает:

– Эвен, ты не можешь так сделать.

Эвен с дерзким видом ненадолго появляется в объективе камеры.

– Кто сказал? И ты до сих пор в постели! Начинай собираться, у тебя самолет ко мне в двадцать три сорок пять!

– Хорошо-хорошо, – смеется Исак, соскальзывая с постели. – Сколько вещей мне брать?

– Ну, я планировал провести здесь неделю. Давай всё это время не выходить из номера? Так что не бери ничего.

– Ха-ха. Там тепло?

– Эм, терпимо. О, смотри!

– Что?

– Сейчас двадцать один двадцать один, – широко улыбающийся Эвен снова появляется на экране. – Привет.

– Привет.

– Хочу быстрее увидеть тебя.

Сердце Исака поет от счастья, но он притворяется безразличным:

– Ты уже видишь меня.

– Слушай, можешь подумать, что это _сентиментально_ , но ты будешь плакать, когда услышишь мою клятву.

– Ага, _как же._

 

 

XIV

Эвен держит Исака за руку, когда на следующий день они связываются с Карен Грейс и говорят, что решили отложить свадьбу.

Исак не знает, почему _он_ нервничает, ведь это они платят ей. Но он чувствует себя очень некомфортно и вынужден мириться с этим, пока они объясняют Карен, что им нужно больше времени, чтобы спланировать всё, что они хотят.

Карен неожиданно легко воспринимает эту новость и, кажется, даже облегченно выдыхает.

– Думаю, это к лучшему, верно? У нас будет больше времени, чтобы арендовать подходящее помещение, расширить список гостей и пригласить крутую музыкальную группу! Теперь мне нужно позаботиться, чтобы вам вернули потраченные деньги – и я скажу моим стажерам оповестить ваших гостей, что свадьба отложена – только предоплату «Radisson Blu» вернуть не получится. Но, думаю, мы сможем использовать ее как оплату номера. Что скажете?

Эвен обменивается с Исаком взглядами и усмехается, поднимая брови. «Наверно, у нас какая-то особая связь», – думает Исак, стремительно краснея.

Потому что он точно знает, о чем думает Эвен.

 

 

XV

Юнас (11:34)

_Бро_

Кому: Юнас (11:37)

_Бро_

Юнас (11:39)

_Мы ничего не понимаем_

_Мы думали, что вы собираетесь пожениться в_ _Radisson_ _Blu_

_Но они сдали зал для Особенного дня окончания школы????_

_Ком_ у: Юнас (11:41)

_Да :)_

_Это Эвен придумал_

_Юнас (11:43)_

_Погоди, вы перед_ _умали жениться_

_Кажется, я пропустил что-то важное_

Кому: Юнас (11:44)

_Мы больше не торопимся. Отдали зал, декорации и организованный стол детям, чтобы_

_они хорошо отпраздновали окончание года и завели новых др_ _узей_

Юнас (11:46)

 

 

XVI

Исак и Эвен, не торопясь, готовятся к свадьбе.

Они приходят 21 июня в «Radisson Blu» после того, как отметили с друзьями день рождения Исака. Они наблюдают, как дети, восторженно улыбаясь, поглощают мороженое, играют в настольные игры, веселятся, участвуя в мастер-классах по искусству и ремеслу. Ребята особенно рады встрече с Эвеном, которого упрашивают спеть для них.

Исак с любовью смотрит на Эвена, когда тот поет про девушку в клетку, и, конечно, он замечает восхищенные взгляды детей, направленные на его жениха.

В груди разливается тепло, когда Исак понимает, что однажды это станет их вечностью.

 

 

XVII

Исак и Эвен, не торопясь, готовятся к свадьбе.

Исак, наконец, решается познакомить родителей и Эвена. Он говорил им о своем женихе, но никогда не представлял его им, а они никогда не спрашивали.

Папа соглашается привезти маму к ним в квартиру на воскресный ужин. Исак весь день переживает, что мать будет расстроена или находиться в одном из ее нестабильных состояний. Он переживает, что отец будет чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке из-за нее, они начнут спорить, а начав, не успокоятся. Он переживает, что _он сам_ впадет в сварливое расположение духа и примется ругаться, и тогда Эвен поймет, какой он самом деле мудак.

Исак нервно мерит шагами кухню, пока Эвен, напевая себе под нос, готовит пасту.

– Что рифмуется со «света»?

Исак не сбивается с шага.

– Рассвета.

– Нет.

– Котлета.

– Точно нет.

– Куплета.

Эвен задумывается, но потом качает головой.

– Не то.

– Ответа? – Исак не может сдержать недовольства, проводя рукой по волосам.

Эвен поворачивается к нему.

– Иди сюда.

Исак закатывает глаза и остается на месте.

– Зачем?

Эвен кладет лопаточку и, раскрыв объятия, зовет Исака к себе.

– Я не хочу обниматься, – раздраженно говорит Исак. _Это эффект Вальтерсена_ – _его родители делают его угрюмым, капризным и саморазрушительным_.

Когда становится очевидным, что Исак не приблизится к нему, Эвен сам подходит к Исаку. Эвен обнимает Исака за шею и притягивает к себе невозможно близко, раскачивает их тела вперед и назад. Эвен целует его щеку, нос, лоб, ухо, шею, губы. Эвен смотрит Исаку в глаза и говорит:

– Обещаю, что бы сегодня ни случилось, оно не сможет изменить моих чувств к тебе. Понял?

Исак молча кивает, прижимаясь лицом к груди Эвена.

– Мфхп.

Эвен, смеясь, возвращает их к плите и одной рукой тянется к лопаточке.

– Я тоже тебя мфхп.

Немного позже назначенного времени раздается дверной звонок, и Исак приветствует своих родителей, приглашая их внутрь.

Мама выглядит хорошо: она уложила волосы и надела красивую одежду. Она целует сына в щеку и обнимает.

– Здравствуй, мой Исак.

Папа кивает, хлопая его по плечу.

– Красивая квартира.

Мама пораженно открывает рот, находя руку Исака, когда они двигаются внутрь квартиры.

– Оно потрясающее.

Исак знает, что его кольцо весьма показушно. Его родители – как и большинство норвежских пар – носят на левой руке простое золотое кольцо в знак помолвки, которое после церемонии бракосочетания переодевают на правую руку. Однако простые золотые кольца скучны, а Эвена может смириться с чем угодно, _но_ не со скукой.

Исак замечает, что сейчас на пальцах родителей нет колец, но решает не упоминать об этом. Он показывает им остальную часть квартиры и приводит на кухню к Эвену.

– Здравствуйте! – Эвен широко улыбается и пожимает отцу Исака руку. Он обнимает мать Исака, посмеиваясь над ее замечанием о его красоте.

 _«Пока всё идет хорошо»_ , – думает Исак, помогая Эвену накрыть на стол.

– Это ты приготовил? – спрашивает папа, садясь за стол.

– Вообще-то Эвен, – Исак спотыкается, замечая, что мама решает сесть за противоположный от отца угол стола. – Эм, да, Эвен приготовил.

Мама улыбается Эвену:

– Пахнет чудесно.

Настает очередь Исака занять место за столом. Они его родители, и это он ответственен за то, чтобы ничего ужасного не произошло. Исак предпочел бы сесть рядом с мамой, но у папы более холодная и отчужденная манера поведения, чем привык Эвен, так что именно _Эвену_ необходимо сесть рядом с матерью Исака.

Исак быстро садится рядом с отцом, пока Эвен достает из шкафа бутылку вина.

– Все будут красное вино?

– Мне воду, спасибо, – говорит папа.

– Я бы немного выпила, – отвечает мама, игнорируя направленный на нее взгляд мужа.

 _«Пока всё идет хорошо»_ , – мысленно повторяет Исак. Может, если он скажет это достаточное количество раз, его мысли материализуются.

Эвен наливает стакан воды и ставит вино на стол. Он ничего не говорит насчет того, что родители Исака сидят далеко друг от друга, улыбаясь матери Исака.

– Мы вознесем молитву? – вопрос мамы напрягает Исака.

– Не сейчас, Марианна, – папа говорит так, словно общается с ребенком.

_– Не говори со мной, как с ребенком! – неожиданно закричала мама, отвернувшись от окна. – Не смей относиться ко мне так, будто ты выше меня!_

_– Я и не собирался, Марианна! – крикнул папа в ответ. Исак в своей комнате пытался глубже зарыться в одеяла. – Ты не выпила свои таблетки, а их нельзя принимать на пустой желудок, поэтому тебе нужно поесть!_

_– Я не хочу есть!_

_– И какой пример ты подаешь твоему сыну? Когда ты должен сделать что-то важное, но не хочешь, впадай в истерику? – папа всегда говорил «твой сыне», когда пытался взять ситуацию под контроль. Он никогда не говорил «наш сын» и тем более «мой сын», всегда «твой сын»._

_«В любом случае ущерб уже нанесен», – подумал Исак, вытаскивая телефон и находя в «Инстаграме» Ибен, подружку Пенетратора Криса, которой наверняка будет интересно послушать про то, что он недавно узнал._

В этот раз мама не кричит, но крепко сжимает зубы. Она делает глоток вина и тонко улыбается.

– Ну что ж. Тогда давайте есть?

Эвен легко развеивает повисшее в воздухе напряжение:

– Исак говорил, что вы банкир, мистер Вальтерсен?

– О, называй его папа, – предлагает мама, с улыбкой нарезая курицу. Такой спокойной Исак не помнит свою мать с тех пор, как ему исполнилось пять. Она улыбается и спокойно нарезает свою курицу, поднимая карие глаза на мужа.

Папа держится невозмутимо, положив к себе на тарелку приготовленные на пару овощи.

– Я банкир, да.

И он пускается в длинные объяснения своих фискальных обязанностей и финансовой ответственности (или фискальной ответственности и финансовых обязанностях?), о которых Исак слышал миллион раз до этого, поэтому его глаза понемногу стекленеют.

Но он ловит взгляд матери, которая слегка закатывает глаза, а потом подмигивает ему.

Исак не может сдержать улыбку. Он очень _давно_ не шутил с мамой и не видел, как она улыбается.

Исак держится и не закатывает глаза, когда папа ехидно упоминает об его отказе изучать биологию и микроорганизмы, чтобы стать уважаемым хирургом. Он терпеливо переносит небольшой материнский приступ нервозности во время разговора, про себя повторяя выведенную мантру.

Он даже горделиво улыбается, когда мама пускается в ненужные подробности, а ведь он _презирал_ эту привычку.

– Я не изучала искусство в колледже, я скорее изучала образование. Но пару лет назад я начала рисовать, потому что мой психиатр предложил найти терапевтический способ успокаивать мой разум.

Папа замирает, но Исак больше не смущается и не стыдится.

Эвен понимающе кивает:

– Когда мне было десять, мне тоже поставили диагноз. Моя психиатр предложила мне пару способов терапии, но мне больше понравилось рисовать.

Краем глаза Исак замечает замешательство отца, наблюдающего за разворачивающейся перед ним сценой. Кажется, отец даже поворачивается к Исаку, но тот слишком занят, с любовью и благодарностью смотря на своего жениха.

 

 

XVIII

Исак и Эвен, не торопясь, готовятся к свадьбе.

Они на Бали, где Эвен снимается в новом клипе с Дуа Липа, которая незамедлительно получает приглашение на церемонию, едва говорит им, что «5 fine frøkner» стала ее любимой песней, когда она нашла в интернете видео, на котором Эвен пел ее Исаку на вечеринке в честь его двадцатипятилетия.

Небо голубое, как глаза Эвена, а вода такая чистая, что блестит на их телах. Воздух теплый, напитки сладкие, и солнце целует кожу, оставляя загар. Однажды днем после окончания съемок, когда они улеглись на пляжные полотенца, Исак говорит, что это место – второй рай на земле.

Эвен вскидывает брови:

– Неужели? Что тогда первый?

– Ты, – не таясь отвечает Исак и тянется за быстрым поцелуем.

Но поцелуй не выходит быстрым, потому что в глазах Эвена загораются салюты и он притягивает Исака к себе так, что тот почти оседлывает его. Исак смеется в губы Эвена, но не может перестать целовать его.

Эвен решает, что они _обязаны_ пожениться здесь и убедительно доказывает это Исаку следующей ночью, оставляя аргументы по всему телу.

Когда они возвращаются в Осло, Юнас напоминает им о долгом полете, Карен Грейс – о визах, а Элин – о том, что у Исака до сих пор нет менеджера и что траты на свадьбу серьезно бьют по их банковским счетам.

– Ничего не выходит, – жалуется Исак, развалившись на диване в кабинете Элин. Она планировала разобрать с Эвеном письма от фанатов и запросы прессы, но отвлеклась сообщением о женитьбе на Бали. – Никто из менеджеров, с которыми я общался, не может справиться с моим графиком.

– Тебе не понравился Джеймс? – удивляется Элин. – Я училась с ним, он чудесный.

Исак пожимает плечами.

– Он ничего.

– Исак хочет снова работать с Соней, но не звонит ей, потому что думает, что может выйти неловко, – объясняет Эвен с другой стороны стола, игнорируя недовольный взгляд Исака.

– Это _будет_ неловко! – защищается Исак.

– Только если ты создашь условия для неловкости, – повторяет Эвен в миллионный раз. – Клянусь, я уже всё оставил в прошлом. Я вел себя с ней как цивилизованный человек последние пять-шесть лет, разве не так?

– Я не из-за _тебя_ беспокоюсь, – тихо замечает Исак, смотря на свои сцепленные пальцы.

Не дождавшись продолжения, Элин предлагает:

– Ты можешь объяснить, если хочешь.

Исак поднимает глаза на Эвена и, встретившись с ним взглядом, понимает, что ничего не должен объяснять. Эвен всё понимает. Он встречался с ней _четыре_ года.

– Будут те же правила, что и в прошлый раз, – успокаивает его Эвен. – Никакого пиара. Никаких контрактов между нами. Ты можешь настоять на своем и установить границы.

Исак знает, что Эвен прав: он хочет, чтобы именно Соня была его менеджером. Он вздыхает.

– Наверняка она сама не захочет снова со мной работать, но чем черт не шутит. Давай попробуем.

В тот же вечер они звонят Соне, и, кажется, она _рада_ слышать Исака.

– Исак! Конечно, я возьму тебя под свое крыло! Ты занят завтра? Хотя вряд ли, ты же не работаешь. Приходи в мой офис завтра к девяти утра и принеси с собой парижское портфолио. Нам нужно всё пересмотреть и обновить, прежде чем связываться с работодателями.

 

 

XIX

– Вы должны пожениться летом, – пару недель спустя говорит Эва Исаку, когда их компания собирается в доме Эвы и Нуры на ужин «только для взрослых». – Если бы я устраивала свадьбу, то выбрала бы лето.

– Но зимние свадьбы более романтичны! – не соглашается порозовевшая от вина Вильде. Сигрид осталась дома с матерью Магнуса, так что родители малютки решают _не терять_ свободный вечер даром.

– Нет-нет-нет, – Юнас качает головой, прерывая карточную игру, в которой участвует он сам, Махди и Эвен. – Замерзнуть до такой степени, что едва ощущаешь пальцы, и пытаться в таком состоянии надеть друг на друга кольца после клятв – совсем неромантично.

– Ты прав, но я поняла, о чем говорит Вильде, – громко заявляет Крис, которой Нура заплетает косички. – Снег добавляет романтики. Зимняя страна чудес.

Исак молча смотрит на Эвена, сидящего на другом конце стола. Тот просто пожимает плечами.

– Погодите, но вы же поженились не зимой, – непонимающе хмурится Сана.

– Мы собирались! – Магнус бьет кулаком по столу, едва не опрокидывая банку пива на колени Махди. – Но в Церкви все зимние даты были уже заняты.

Нура удивленно поднимает брови:

– Как это вообще возможно?

– Ладно, но летнюю свадьбу проще спланировать, – продолжает Эва, повернувшись к Исаку. – Вам не нужно придумывать запасной план на случай, если будет дерьмовая погода. _И_ солнце долго остается на небе, поэтому вокруг не будет темно, когда вы будете произносить свои клятвы.

– Херня, – ни к селу ни к городу заявляет Махди. Эва и Исак в замешательстве поворачиваются к нему.

Эвен опускает ругательство и собирает карты с середины стола под насмешливым взглядом Махди.

– В любом случае, если вы будете в помещении, то неважно, светло на улице или темно. Лето подразумевает насекомых. Если они будут жениться _снаружи_ летом с насекомыми повсюду – это тоже не будет романтично.

– Эва хочет, чтобы вы поженились летом, чтобы ей не пришлось покупать новый бунад, – заявляет Юнас, выкладывая карту.

– Херня, – замечает Эвен, зарабатывая очередную порцию странных взглядов.

Юнас ухмыляется и переворачивает карту, которая не сочетается с картой Эвена. Он громко стонет, бросая карты в центр.

– Бро, у тебя хреново получается.

– Может, я и не очень хорош, но я чертовски БЫСТР.

Оправившись от замешательства, Эва обиженно смотрит на Юнаса и фыркает:

– Неправда!

– Правда, – пьяно подтверждает Вильде, качая головой. – Не понимаю, чего вы, ребята, паритесь из-за денег. Вы оба прилично зарабатываете. И почти не тратите деньги на что-нибудь важное, на пиво, например.

Исак притворяется, что не замечает обеспокоенных взглядов Эвы и Нуры, но он видит, что Сана смотрит на него точно так же. Она едва заметно качает головой, прося ничего не говорить.

– Вряд ли мы вообще наденем бунады, – начинает Исак. – Скорее, выберем обычные черные костюмы.

Крис раскрывает от удивления рот:

– Что?

Такие же эмоции отражаются и на лице Магнуса:

– Бро, какого хрена? Это же _традиция._

– Традиции меняются, Магнус, – отвечает Нура. – И знаете что? Я думаю, что это потрясающая идея. Воплощать в жизнь любовь двадцать первого века.

– Но вы можете прийти в них, если хотите, ребята, – добавляет Эвен, не отрываясь от карт. – Мы не станем возражать.

– Тогда свадьбы летом не будет, – качает головой Махди, удовлетворенный исходом разговора. – Вам будет слишком жарко в костюмах.

– Но и зимой они пожениться не смогут, потому что невозможно стоять на холоде в одном костюме, – гнет свою линию Эва. – Им придется надеть пальто поверх костюмов, потому что они тоньше бунад.

Исак хочет вмешаться в разговор, но Крис опережает его:

– Всё зависит от того, где они собираются пожениться. Если в Церкви, то всё будет нормально.

– Да, но они не будут жениться в Церкви, – снисходительно парирует Юнас.

– Почему это? – не понимает Вильде.

– Я думаю, они поженятся в гей-клубе.

Все смотрят на Магнуса, сохраняющего серьезный вид.

– Почему ты так решил? – щурится Сана.

Магнус, пьяный и невозмутимый, передергивает плечами.

– Мне кажется, что они из тех пар, которым нравится заниматься чем-нибудь грязным в общественных местах. Да и кто не возбуждается на свадьбах? А ведь они не хотят осквернить Церковь.

Исак давится пивом, которое идет у него носом, а Эвен смотрит на Магнуса со смесью ужаса и веселья в глазах. А люди, которые, как считал Исак, были их _друзьями_ , смеются, как гиены, но по большей части над страданиями бедного носа Исака.

– Мы _не_ собираемся возбуждаться на нашей собственной свадьбе, и мы _не_ будем жениться в Церкви! – запальчиво говорит Исак. – И, если хотите знать, мы с Эвеном уже многое определили.

– Оу, Исси, – успокаивает его Юнас, едва дыша от смеха. – Не обижайся.

– Да, расскажи нам детали! – просит Вильде между смешками. Она, как полумертвая, развалилась в кресле, но краснота ее лица может посоперничать с цветом комбинезонов, которые все они носили в выпускной год.

– Нет, потому что вы засранцы, – отказывается Исак, скрещивая руки на груди.

Эва тычет его в живот.

– Да ладно тебе. Магнус ничего такого не имел в виду, правда, Магнус?

– Имел.

– Ты можешь вышвырнуть его из-за стола и рассказать всё только нам, – предлагает Сана.

Исак ищет поддержку Эвена, пытаясь сдержаться и не протянуть руку через стол, чтобы не показаться эмоционально зависимым.

Эвен прикусывает губу.

– Мы поженимся в «Gamle Logen».

Вильде и Эва одновременно вскрикивают, а Махди дает пять Эвену.

– Класс!

– Охренеть, как ты это устроил? – ахает Крис.

Эвен невинно пожимает плечами:

– Просто написал им.

– Он _знаменитость_ , – напоминает Вильде пьяным шепотом. – Это значит, что он получает всё, что захочет.

Исака выводят из себя эти намеки, прозвучавшие уже несколько раз в обычном разговоре. Да, Эвен обычно получает то, что хочет, но для этого он _упорно_ работает. Он тратит бесчисленные часы на создание музыки, списывается с другими музыкантами, планирует туры и составляет сет-листы, встречается с фанатами, активно занимается благотворительностью – Исак замечал, что Эвен работает так, словно проходит еще через один эпизод. Исак _знает_ Вильде, знает, что она не имела в виду ничего такого, но потупившийся Эвен сидит с потерянным видом.

 _«К черту_ , – решает Исак. Он встает и, подойдя к Эвену, садится к нему на колени. – _Ему это нужно»._

– День, который мы запланировали, был свободен, – спокойно объясняет Исак. – Нам понравились предложенные условия, им понравился наш подход. Вот и всё.

– Вы уже выбрали дату? – спрашивает Нура, севшая рядом с Эвой на место Исака и положившая голову ей на плечо.

– Двадцать восьмое октября. Запишите себе, – Исак даже не пытается скрыть румянец, покрывающий его щеки, когда Эвен обнимает его талию.

Вильде визжит и целует Магуса в щеку.

– Два года и два месяца спустя после нашей женитьбы!

– Мы тоже поженились в октябре прошлого года, – замечает Эва, сжимая руку Нуры.

– Вы не считаетесь. У вас не было свадьбы.

– Это ничего не значит!

– Как вообще началось это соревнование парочек? – обрывает спор Сана. – Мы говорили о свадьбе Исака и Эвена, которая состоится через пару месяцев, двадцать восьмого октября. Но, видимо, им не так сильно нужна наша помощь, как мы думали, поэтому давайте посмотрим фильм. Если у кого-нибудь есть возражения, говорите сейчас или замолчите навечно.

 

 

XIX

В основном всё идет хорошо.

Карен Грейс рассылает приглашения, помогает нанять живую музыку, определить норвежские традиции, которым они отдадут дань, помогает запланировать меню и связаться с цветочными службами. Мама Исака тоже помогает, когда у нее выдаются хорошие дни, и предлагает нарисовать картину в качестве свадебного подарка.

Юнас, Махди и Магнус планируют мальчишник Исака, а мальчишником Эвена занимаются его друзья из «Бакки». Сана и Крис идут с Эвеном покупать смокинг, а Эва, Нура и Вильде помогают Исаку с его костюмом и выбором цветов. Эскиль заставляет их ходить на уроки танцев, настаивая на посещении всех занятий. Бо́льшую часть времени он проводит, флиртуя с инструктором, а не отслеживая прогресс будущих молодоженов.

В основном всё идет хорошо.

 

 

XX

За несколько месяцев до свадьбы Исак и Эвен начинают больше отдыхать. Эвен выступает только в Норвегии, однако почти каждый день проводит в студии. Соня подбирает для Исака простые съемки и не заключает довлеющих контрактов. И жизнь идет прекрасно.

 _Настолько_ прекрасно, что Эвен, кажется, готов праздновать это постоянно.

– Но мы уже в тепле и уюте, – стонет Исак, кладя голову на грудь лежащего на диване Эвена. Эвен проводит пальцами одной руки по волосам Исака, а другой пробегает по спине. Если бы Исак был котенком, он бы замурлыкал.

– Мы можем устроить это в любое время! – возражает Эвен, поднимаясь. Исак стонет еще громче.

– Но мы можем посмотреть фильм здесь, – ноет Исак, надув губы и скрещивая руки на груди. – И в той позе, в какой только что лежали.

Эвен наклоняется к нему, в его глазах блестит озорство.

– Детка, тебе когда-нибудь отсасывали в кинотеатре?

Исак на секунду теряет дар речи, непонимающе моргая.

– Чего?

Эвен, кивнув, прижимается губами к шее Исака, и тот автоматически наклоняет ее, давая лучший доступ.

– На последнем ряду. Мы пойдем с тобой в кино, сядем на последний ряд, и тогда я отсосу тебе.

– Ты можешь заняться этим прямо сейчас, – слабо возражает Исак, обнимая Эвена, который продолжает покрывать его кожу легкими поцелуями.

– Мы должны совершить все эти подростковые озабоченные поступки до того, как поженимся и превратимся в унылых стариканов, – настаивает Эвен, поднимая Исака с дивана.

Не смотря на свое нежелание куда-то идти, Исак заинтересованно хмыкает.

– Так мы должны отсосать друг другу в кинотеатре?

– Именно! И в наших спальнях в домах родителей.

– Ты ведь шутишь?

Эвен только ухмыляется и, взяв Исака за руку, ведет к входной двери.

– Еще в машине, общественном туалете, в душе – а нет, там мы уже пробовали – в лифте, в самолете и в джакузи.

– Но ты же несерьезно про дом родителей?

 

 

XXI

Эвен не шутил насчет дома своих родителей.

Минет в кинотеатре производит _ошеломляющий_ эффект, хотя Исак и чувствует себя извращенцем, пытаясь сдержать стоны, пока две семьи с детьми на передних рядах смеются над желтыми миньонами, прыгающими по экрану. Слава богу, что сеанс поздний и только эти люди могут стать свидетелями, как тело Исака тает, пока Эвен высасывает из него душу.

Несколько дней спустя они трахаются в машине Эвена после особенно выматывающего урока танцев, который Эскилю пришлось пропустить из-за работы. Их инструктор понял, насколько отвратительно готовы его ученики к своему «первому» танцу, до которого осталось всего _два_ месяца, и взялся за них всерьез.

Когда занятие, наконец, заканчивается (на полчаса позже обычно, потому что Исак отказывался выполнять «укрепляющие» упражнения), с их тел струится пот, что, кажется, еще больше распаляет Эвена.

Едва ощутимые поцелуи прокладывают по коже Исака таинственные тропки, и вскоре его обнаженная спина прижимается к коже заднего сиденья машины Эвена. Уже поздно, поэтому на парковке, на ее противоположной стороне, стоит только одна машина. Исак не может сосредоточиться, когда Эвен прикасается к нему _так_ , поэтому он может только молиться, чтобы владелец того автомобиля не позвонил в службу эвакуации.

Через два дня в голову Эвен воплощает в жизнь еще один пункт своего плана. Он приходит, когда Исак снимается для нового на рынке бренда. Исак не замечает стоящего в дверях Эвена, пока не заканчивается фотосессия и тот не подходит к нему с широкой улыбкой на лице.

– Привет, малыш, – вместо поцелуя пожимая руку Эвена, говорит Исак. – Я думал, мы встретимся в кафе позже?

– Так и планировалось, но я соскучился по тебе.

Исак фыркает.

– Ты видел меня утром. Всего четыре часа назад.

– Не придирайся к словам, – замечает Эвен и достает что-то из кармана. – Ты же свободен в эти выходные?

Исак настороженно рассматривает конверт в руках Эвена.

– В воскресенье мы должны выбрать торт, и еще _ты_ пообещал моей маме, что мы придем и поможем ей выбрать платье.

– Отлично, – Эвен так ослепительно улыбается, что Исак готов потерять сознание. – Сегодня ночью мы едем на Арубу.

Исак моргает.

– Что? Я думал, у тебя нет международных концертов до середины ноября.

Эвен принимается раскачивать их сцепленные руки.

– Это не по работе, клянусь. И мы поедем туда всего на пару ночей.

– Пара ночей на Арубе? Туда же часов двадцать лететь.

– Двенадцать с половиной. Мы вернемся в субботу ночью и успеем выбрать торт и сходить к твоей маме, – поправляет Исака Эвен и оглядывается через плечо: – Соня, Исак уже может идти?

Исак быстро разворачивается и видит, что Соня рассеянно машет ему рукой, заканчивая разговор с фотографом и режиссером. Прежде чем Исак включается в происходящее, Эвен тянет его к дверям, выходящим в лобби.

Но вместо того, чтобы идти к входным двойным дверям, Эвен сворачивает в пустой коридор, ведущий к мужскому туалету.

– Не можешь дотерпеть до дома? – вскидывает брови Исак.

Но едва Эвен защелкивает за ними дверь, Исак всё понимает и усмехается.

– Значит, когда мы поженимся, нам придется заниматься сексом только в масонской позе?

– Когда мы поженимся, нам придется быть более креативными, – шепчет Эвен, заводя руки Исака за голову и прижимая его к холодной плитке стены.

Следующая сексуальная фантазия Эвена воплощается в лифте, который они останавливают на полпути к своей квартире, возвращаясь с ужина у Нуры и Эвы. Исак не уверен, что сможет теперь смотреть в глаза своим пожилым соседям, которые увидели их во всей красе: припухшие губы, небрежно надетая одежда, засосы и опутывающий их запах секса.

Исак переживает о сексе в самолете – это не какой-нибудь привычный минет. Они с комфортом устраиваются в первом классе, им приносят шампанское и крекеры, и полет _до сих пор_ проходит нормально. Но из-за своей паранойи и переменчивой удачи Исак беспокоится, что, едва Эвен _найдет_ точку удовольствия, самолет попадет в турбулентность, и тогда его оргазм забрызгает всю их одежду и крошечную уборную.

К облегчению Исака, самолет так и не попадает в зону турбулентности, а остальные пассажиры либо спят, либо слишком пьяны, чтобы заметить, как Исак и Эвен, спотыкаясь, одновременно выходят из уборной, и чтобы обратить внимание на засосы, украшающие всю шею Эвена.

Их первый раз в джакузи получается захватывающим и более возбуждающим, чем Исак мог _предположить_. Они сидят снаружи, под звездным небом, а вокруг них благоухают распустившиеся садовые цветы. Исаку не требуется много времени, чтобы потеряться в ощущениях, сжимая пальцами мягкие плечи Эвена. Он пытается понять, возможно ли опьянеть только лишь от чьего-то существования.

Когда посторгазменное удовольствие растекается по его телу, Исак берет лицо Эвена в ладони.

– Не могу дождаться, когда все-таки женюсь на тебе.

– Ты _мужчина моей мечты_ , – ласково шепчет Эвен. – Подними руки.

– М?

– Хочу кое-что проверить. Второй раунд?

Эвен и правда не шутил насчет дома своих родителей.

За месяц до свадьбы они устраивают долгий разговор по «Skype» с Карен Грейс, окончательно утверждая схему рассадки гостей на ужине и создавая трек-лист для музыкальной группы.

Мать Эвена готовит ужин, пока его отец вспоминает последние месяцы перед их свадьбой, смеясь, что тогда всё, казалось, шло шиворот-навыворот. Исак напрягается, но рука Эвена расслабленно лежит на его бедре, и всё идет хорошо. Они в порядке.

Эвен не убирает руку во время ужина, но поднимает выше. Исак давится пастой, когда пальцы Эвена трут его промежность.

– Исак, ты в порядке? – мать Эвена прерывает свой рассказ, обеспокоенно смотря на него.

Исак пытается оттолкнуть руку Эвена, но тот только обнимает его другой рукой за плечо.

– Д-да, нормально.

Она продолжает с места, где остановилась, не замечая, что ее слушает только один человек за столом.

Исак предупреждающе прищуривает глаза. Его жених выпячивает нижнюю губу и выдыхает: _«Прости»_ , – и Исак решает, что всё закончилось.

Но на самом деле _нет_.

Когда все заканчивают есть, отец Эвена уносит тарелки на кухню, а его мать уходит за десертом, сам Эвен скользит рукой по спине Исака и прихватывает его за задницу.

Исак едва не спрыгивает со стула.

– Эвен, богом клянусь, я…

– Закончим в моей комнате, – дьявольски усмехается Эвен, и Исак хочет, чтобы Эвен не был таким чертовски обаятельным и очаровательным, чтобы иметь возможность закатить глаза на этот _ужасный_ каламбур.

– Иди в задницу.

– Если только в твою. И ты – единственный десерт, который я хочу попробовать сегодня.

Вернувшиеся родители Эвена застают такую картину: Эвен нависает над Исаком, а тот не делает попыток оттолкнуть его. Они кашляют, обозначая свое присутствие, и Исак испуганно отшатывается.

Он чешет затылок, избегая смотреть им в глаза.

– О, эм, спасибо. За десерт.

Он пронзает Эвена боковым зрением: _«Позже. Обещаю»._

В ответ Эвен усмехается и, ковыряясь в своей порции мороженого, болтает с родителями.

_Наверно, должно быть неловко и странно в возрасте старше двадцати лет втрахивать своего прекрасного жениха в свою детскую кровать, но он влюблен и чувствует, что любим, а остальное не имеет значения._

 

 

XXII

Проблемы со сном у Исака возникли в подростковом возрасте.

Они не исчезли во взрослой жизни, особенно ярко проявляясь, когда Исак совершал международные перелеты через несколько временных зон. Он вертелся и крутился всю ночь, ощущая то сильный жар, то сильный холод, включал телевизор, но раздражался от его шума.

Сон с Эвеном всегда успокаивает Исака.

Есть что-то утешающее в тихих ударах любимого сердца, которое поддерживает тебя при встрече с темнотой. Исак не понимает, как это работает, но точно знает, что рядом с Эвеном он спит спокойно.

На часах почти три сорок утра, а Эвен до сих пор веселится с друзьями на своем мальчишнике. Сначала он постоянно писал Исаку и отвечал довольно быстро, но неожиданно прекратил переписку.

Исак, находящийся в одиночестве в их огромной квартире, паникуя, отреагировал чересчур резко, когда телефон всё же оповестил о новом сообщении.

Микаэль (00:57)

_Привет <3_

_Парни забрали телефон_

_Сказали, что мне нужно выпить еще больше_

Исак с любовью улыбнулся экрану и решил не отвлекать Эвена от веселья с его друзьями. Он положил телефон экраном вниз на прикроватную тумбочку и принялся задумчиво крутить на пальце помолвочное кольцо.

Исак гадал, будут ли они с Эвеном той парой, которая вечно устраивает вечерние посиделки с друзьями, как Нура и Эва. А может, они удочерят девочку и станут совсем как Магнус и Вильде. Эвен несомненно хочет дочь: они говорили о детях в начале их отношений, больше в шутку, но всё же проверяя, насколько они подходят друг другу в этом вопросе.

Или, может, они станут той семейной парой, которая купит большой дом в пригороде, вырастит двух энергичных красивых детей, отправит их учиться в частные школы и будет устраивать семейный отпуск каждый раз, когда у детей каникулы.

Исак улыбнулся этим мыслям, сильнее обнимая подушку, по которой разлит лунный свет. С детьми или без них, вечерние посиделки с друзьями или ужин вдвоем – неважно, у него всё равно будет _семья_. Эвен уже стал его вечностью, но брак придает этому утверждению еще больше постоянства.

Исак всю ночь беспокойно вертится в кровати, но всё же почти засыпает к тому времени, как Эвен возвращается домой. Эвен шумно идет в спальню, зажигая все лампы на своем пути. Он громко поет незнакомую Исаку песню.

_Ты любимый мой приз,_

_Пожалуйста, знай,_

_Что любовь твоя – рай._

Эвен останавливается у порога спальни, замолкая, и как можно осторожнее идет к выключателю. Он почти удивляется, видя перед собой Исака.

– Привет, детка, – Эвен подходит к кровати и сразу валится своими длинными тяжелыми конечностями на Исака.

Исак слишком влюблен, слишком счастлив, слишком взволнован или слишком _что-то_ _еще_ , потому что может проводить пальцами по волосам Эвена, вычерчивать круги на его спине, игнорируя горький запах алкоголя.

– Повеселился сегодня?

– Хотел бы я, чтобы ты был там со мной, – голос Эвена звучит глухо, потому что он уткнулся лицом в грудь Исака.

– Теперь я с тобой, – шепчет Исак. – Утром ты проснешься с ужасной головной болью, и я буду с тобой.

– Не делай мне больно.

– Больно будет из-за алкоголя, любимый, не из-за меня. Из-за меня – никогда.

– Но я пил только пиво. Я не пил алкоголь.

Исак смеется и, несмотря на ранний час, выбирается из-под Эвена.

– Я принесу тебе воды, хорошо? Скоро вернусь.

Эвен только всхрапывает в ответ.

Исак идет на кухню, щурясь от яркого света. Он выключает лампы и набирает стакан воды. В одном из шкафчиков собраны все обезболивающие таблетки, лекарства от аллергии и специальные медикаменты Эвена. Исак роется в упаковках, пытаясь найти «Адвил» или «Тайленол».

Он достает лекарства Эвена, чтобы проверить, нужно ли пополнить их запасы до свадебного путешествия.

Бутылочка наполнена, этого хватит на весь следующий месяц. Удовлетворенный, Исак берет стакан воды, две таблетки «Адвила» и идет обратно в спальню, где его встречает сидящий с настороженным видом Эвен.

– Выпей, – Исак протягивает ему воду и таблетки. – Поблагодаришь завтра утром.

Эвен безучастно смотрит на Исака и протянутый стакан, но всё же принимает лекарство от похмелья.

Исак берет свой телефон, чтобы посмотреть время, и не может поверить количеству пропущенных сообщений.

– Малыш, сегодня всё прошло хорошо? – Исак снимает блокировку и быстро просматривает ворох текста. Ничего важного, много признаний в любви, сэлфи Эвена и одна фотография его члена (Исак надеется, что Микаэль ее не видел и никогда не увидит).

Эвен не отвечает, поэтому Исак толкает его в спину.

– Эвен?

– М? – поворачивается тот.

– Ты писал мне всю ночь. Всё прошло хорошо?

– Да, конечно, – сонно отвечает Эвен, прислоняясь спиной к груди Исака. – Просто скучал по тебе.

– Я твой навечно, – мягко успокаивает его Исак, гладя по спине.

Они замолкают, и Исак практически засыпает, когда Эвен внезапно подскакивает:

– Так, сколько сейчас времени?

Исак громко стонет и сдвигается со своей _потрясающе_ удобной позиции, чтобы проверить время.

– Почти пять. А что?

Эвен чуть ли не слетает с кровати и хватает Исака за руку.

– Давай встретим рассвет!

Голова Исака умоляет о сне, когда он выбирается из постели.

– Эвен, что…

Эвен открывает стеклянные двери, ведущие на небольшую террасу, где идеально стоят два удобных кресла-мешка. Эвен тянет Исака вниз, закинув руки ему на плечи. Исак особо не сопротивляется: довольно вздохнув, он прижимается к Эвену.

– Эй, Эви?

Эвен мычит в ответ.

– Я люблю тебя.

– Не так сильно, как я люблю тебя, – говорит Эвен, как полный придурок, еще сильнее обнимая Исака. – Я люблю тебя сильнее всех на свете!

Исак закатывает глаза, и, хотя он в десять тысяч раз трезвее Эвена, он чувствует себя опьяненным чувствами.

– Ты мой вечный дом.

– Вечный дом?

– Да. С тобой я чувствую себя в безопасности. У меня есть причина просыпаться по утрам. Не могу дождаться, когда наконец женюсь на тебе, – объясняет Исак и легко целует грудь Эвена.

_Кто бы мог подумать, что Исак Вальтерсен на самом деле такой романтик._

– Две недели, детка, – слишком бодро для пяти утра говорит Эвен. – Две недели до того, как ты законно свяжешь свою жизнь с моей навсегда.

 

 

XXIII

Они не женятся через две недели.

 

 

XXIV

Юнас (02:45), **20 октября**

_Исак?_

_Как он?_

_Чем я могу помочь?_

_Позвони мне, как сможешь. Мы переживаем за вас, ребята. Дай знать, если что-нибудь понадобится._

__

 

 

XXV

Эскиль (09:31), **22 октября**

_Исак??? Я слышал кое-что и просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я готов помочь вам обоим._

_Позвони, когда сможешь._

_Не торопись._

_Я всегда готов тебя выслушать, Исак._

_Просто скажи, что вам будет нужно, договорились???_

 

 

XXVI

**_23 октября_ **

_Привет, Исак._

_Хотела узнать, как ты. Я слышала, что несколько дней назад Эвена видели на улицах Осло голышом. Всё в порядке? Свадьба уже через пять дней, а завтра я улетаю. Всё остается в силе? Это зависит только от вас двоих._

_Дай мне знать. Надеюсь, что всё хорошо._

_Карен Грейс_

 

 

XXVII

Сана (17:12), **23 октября**

_Пыталась дозвониться до тебя. Надеюсь, ты в порядке, лучший друг ♥ Передай Эвену, что я его люблю_

_(Элиас попросил меня сказать тебе, что он тоже любит Эвена)_

_(Так, Микаэль и Юсеф тоже хотят, чтобы я передала тебе, что они тоже любят Эвена)_

_(ВСЕ парни шлют вам свою любовь!!!!!!!)_

Сана (17:55), **23 октября**

_Агрх, прости. Они отвлекли меня._

_Просто скажи, если тебе или Эвену что-нибудь понадобится._

Эва (18:02), **23 октября**

_Привет, Исси ♥_

_Надеюсь, что вы с Эвеном в порядке :( Мы с Нурой приходили, но ты, видимо, спал._

_Если тебе нужна компания, мы можем прийти завтра. Принести что-нибудь?_

 

 

XXVIII

Мама (09:21), **24 октября**

 ** _4_** _Пусть пойду в темноте долины смерти, не устрашусь я зла, потому что Ты со мной; Твой жезл и Твой посох – они успокаивают меня_

Папа (11:23), **24 октября**

_Привет, Исак. Твоя мама сказала, что с Эвеном на выходных что-то произошло?_

_Надеюсь, он в порядке._

_Беспокоюсь о вас. Позвони, если можешь._

 

 

XXIX

_Ищущий киску и друзья_

Магнус (13:14), **25 октября**

_Сигрид постоянно плачет_

_Кажется, она по тебе скучает, Исак_

Махди (13:15)

_Бро, втф_

Магнус (13:16)

_Просто говорю, как есть. Как Эвен?_

_Свадьба еще в силе или нет_

Юнас (13:19)

_Ты вообще думаешь, прежде чем писать?????_

Магнус (13:21)

_Разве это грубо? Все об этом думают. Кто-то должен был спросить._

_А каждый раз, когда мы пытаемся узнать, никто не отвечает._

_Они не отвечают на звонки._

Махди (13:23)

_Бро, втф_

_Такое надо спрашивать при ЛИЧНОЙ встрече_

_Надеюсь, ты в порядке, Исак. Как и Эвен._

Юнас (13:35)

_Держим за вас кулаки, парни!!!!!!_

Магнус (13:36)

_< 3_

 

 

XXX

**_26 октября_ **

_Так и не получила от тебя ответа, поэтому отменила свой рейс. Пожалуйста, дай мне знать о наших планах, как только сможешь._

_Все мы молимся за Эвена._

_Карен_

 

 

XXXI

Кому: Эва (11:32), **27 октября**

_Привет. Я позвонил на курорт Бали, где мы планировали провести медовый месяц._

_Они сказали, что не могут вернуть деньги из-за близости даты. Вы с Нурой не хотите_

_съездить в отпуск? Для вас там проведут свадебную церемонию. Пожалуйста._

_Они не могут отменить всё в последнюю минуту. Вы должны отпраздновать вашу любовь._

Эва (11:33)

_Можно тебе сейчас позвонить?!_

Кому: Эва (11:34)

_Не сейчас, Эва, пожалуйста. Он спит, я не хочу его будить._

_Я позвоню тебе вечером, как смогу._

Эва (11:35)

_Хорошо, как тебе удобно ♥_

_Как он?_

Кому: Эва (11:38)

_Там всё устроено, так что можете не волноваться. Можете пожениться даже_

_в чертовых джинсах, если хотите. Я дал Карен твою почту, так что_

_она скоро свяжется с тобой и сообщит о деталях церемонии._

Эва (11:39)

_Да, Нура говорила, что получила ее письмо. Она поддерживает твой план. Мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы помочь!_

_Тебе еще что-нибудь нужно? Как Эвен?_

Кому: Эва (11:49)

_Прости, что так вышло. Сделайте побольше фотографий._

Эва (11:50)

_Пожалуйста, Исак, не беспокойся. Мы всё понимаем. Все мы переживаем за вас._

 

 

XXXII

Эвен молчит бо́льшую часть времени.

Исак, счастливый тем, что может просто лежать рядом с ним, не возражает. Иногда он включает какой-нибудь из любимых фильмов Эвена, а тот, повернув голову, смотрит примерно три четверти ленты, а потом переворачивается на другой бок.

Иногда Исак, мягко прикоснувшись к плечу Эвена, выбирается из кровати, чтобы дать Эвену больше пространства. В эти дни Исак, приняв душ, надевает что-нибудь приличное и покидает квартиру. Он никогда не уходит далеко, бесцельно бродя вокруг здания, коря себя за то, что был настолько _слеп._

Он должен был убедиться, что Эвен принимает свои таблетки. Он должен бы понять, что их ненасытная сексуальная жизнь знаменовала не начало совместной жизни, а нечто такое, что нельзя контролировать.

Может, тогда Эвен не оказался бы на пике своего маниакального эпизода, почти не принимая пищу, почти не смыкая глаз ночью, говоря быстрее попугая. Может, тогда Эвен не выбежал бы голышом посреди ночи за молочными коктейлями, пока Исак мечтал об их медовом месяце.

В эти дни Исак приходит в игровую комнату в подвале и играет в бильярд в одиночестве, надеясь, что его мысли успокоятся, сосредоточившись на игре.

Иногда они с Эвеном немного разговаривают. Они не упоминают свадьбу, а делятся замечаниями о солнце за окном или температуре в комнате.

Иногда Исак включает телевизор на весь день просто для фонового шума, потому что ни один из них не обращает на него внимания. В некоторые из ночей Исак включает плейлист со своей любимой инструментальной музыкой, чтобы легче пережить темноту.

У Исака всё прекрасно: он счастлив, что Эвен с ним.

 

 

XXXIII

– Сегодня шестое ноября, – замечает Эвен через несколько дней.

Он сидит на кровати и даже ест. Он любезно съедает приготовленный Исаком весьма посредственный омлет и выпивает теплый чай, и Исак дерьмово себя чувствует из-за того, что не смог приготовить вкусную еду.

Исак кивает и гладит большим пальцем руку Эвена.

– Мхм. Воскресенье.

Эвен ставит тарелку на прикроватную тумбочку и поворачивается набок, глядя своими насыщенно-голубыми глазами на Исака.

– Мы должны были пожениться неделю назад.

Исак выдавливает улыбку и кладет свою руку Эвену под голову, ложась рядом.

– Нура и Эва снова поженились. Эва прислала голосовое сообщение. Она сказала, что это был самый волшебный день в ее жизни и что она понятия не имеет, почему раньше думала, что свадьба – это плохая идея. Но и в том, чтобы не проводить свадьбу, нет ничего неправильного. Хотя мне всё равно кажется, что они с Нурой очень рады, что отметили свой брак.

Эвен молча принимает информацию, на несколько секунд закрыв глаза.

Исак лежит рядом, собираясь немного поспать.

– Ты заслуживаешь кого-то, кто не, – Эвен запинается, – кто не разрушает твое счастье.

_«Ты заслуживаешь кого-то, кто заметит приближение твоей мании до того, как ты навредишь себе»._

Исак морщит лоб.

– Малыш, не…

– Ты уже должен был быть женат, Исак. Я облажался.

Исак яростно качает головой и притягивает Эвена, из-за чего голова его жениха ложится на его грудь.

– Ты не облажался. Если кого и стоит винить, так это меня. Я слишком увлекся собственными мечтами, чтобы заметить, что происходит. Это я облажался.

Эвен хочет возразить, но Исак не позволяет ему:

– И мы можем пролежать здесь целый день, споря о вещах, которые не можем контролировать. В любом случае это не отменит того факта, что несколько недель назад мы пошли на ужин к Эве и Нуре, а ты принял умное решение не принимать свое лекарство на случай, если мы там выпьем. Не фантазируй о том, что случилось бы, если бы ты принял таблетки вечером или на следующий день. Мы имеем то, что имеем. И то, что у нас нет какого-то дурацкого свидетельства, не означает, что мы не женаты. Ты, черт возьми, мой муж. И пусть идут нахер все те, кто скажет иначе.

В хороший день (который наступит совсем скоро) Эвен бы улыбнулся. Сейчас же он только сильнее прижимается к Исаку.

– И всё-таки…

– Ты _мужчина моей мечты_ , – шепчет Исак, целуя Эвена в макушку. – Без всяких _«но»_ и _«всё-таки»_. Ты сильный. Я сильный. Мы сильные. Мы справимся. Всегда помни об этом.

– Мы сильные.

Тихим сонным голосом откликается Эвен. Исак не видит его лица, но представляет, как Эвен медленно моргает, пытаясь внимательно смотреть шоу, включенное наугад.

– И мы справимся.

 

 

XXXIV

Загорелые Эва и Нура возвращаются с Бали с кучей бесплатных сладостей.

К их приезду Эвен чувствует себя лучше, снова смеется. Он пьет таблетки, медитирует на террасе, куда выходит спальня, не проводит все дни в постели – это всё, о чем может просить Исак.

Эвен приветствует девушек с распростертыми объятьями, когда они приходят к ним в квартиру, где решили устроить встречу с друзьями.

Нура показывает фотографии, которые они с Эвой сделали на их новую камеру, хвастаясь высоким качеством снимков.

– Видите, какая _чистая_ вода? И это даже без фильтров, о, _посмотрите_ на закат! А, это Эва дурачилась. Это «Клубничная Маргарита», за нее можно умереть. Вкус божественный, правда, малыш?

Они не говорят о свадьбе или о том, почему Нура и Эва побывали на отдыхе, который для себя планировали Исак с Эвеном, и это прекрасно.

Вскоре приходят Магнус и Вильде, оставившие Сигрид с няней. Они приносят бутылку вина и упаковку презервативов, которую Магнус с совершенно не глупым видом подсовывает Исаку в карман.

– Всегда готов, да? Мы точно не уверены насчет размера, но Эвен _на вид_ довольно большой…

– _Ладно_ , спасибо, – обрывает его Исак, похлопывая по плечу. В это время приходят Махди и Юнас, принося еще больше подарков.

Эскиль приходит с Крис, и вскоре после в дверь стучит Сана, а ее брат со своими друзьями приходят следом. Никто не упоминает о двадцать восьмом октября, эпизоде Эвена или панической атаке Исака, когда он понял, что Эвен исчез.

– Обалдеть, какая _огромная_ квартира, – замечает Мутта, приходя из ванной. – Собралось почти пятьдесят человек, а все мы поместились в одной комнате.

– Нас всего двадцать, – поправляет его Юсеф, накладывая в тарелку еды.

– Мне бы хотелось квартиру вроде этой, – вздыхает Вильде. Она подталкивает Магнуса, который во всю ест макароны с сыром. – Давай купим такую же квартиру, и тогда у нас будет место для второго ребенка!

– Второго ребенка? – хмурится Сана.

– Да, – с энтузиазмом кивает Вильде. – Девочка и мальчик! Сигрид и Сигурд. Мило же?

Исак кривится, на кончике языка крутится: _«Ты едва справляешься с одним»_ , – но Эвен прижимается губами к его шее.

– Будь милым. Пусть они сами с этим разберутся.

– Ну, мы тоже подумываем о переезде, – замечает Эва, стараясь сесть с Нурой в одно кресло, потому что не хочет сидеть в одиночестве, находясь в одной комнате с ней. – Лофт – это, конечно, хорошо, но мы хотим что-нибудь побольше. Может, с двумя ванными.

– Зачем вам больше места? – интересуется Крис.

Нура и Эва обмениваются взволнованными взглядами, прежде чем хором объявить:

– Мы хотим стать приемными мамами!

Все радуются за них, одобряя это решение и говоря, что они будут фантастическими матерями и что их ребенку невероятно повезет.

– Один мой друг собирается переезжать. В его квартире две спальни, две ванных комнаты. Идеально для семьи. Он живет недалеко от старого «Gamle Logen», – добродушно предлагает Микаэль.

В комнате повисает тишина – впечатляющее достижение для шестнадцати обычно шумных людей. Исак уверен, что они с Эвеном не заострили бы внимания на отсылке, если бы все не замолкли. И его нервирует разлившееся в воздухе напряжение.

Он обменивается взглядом с Эвеном, который едва заметно кивает.

– Ну, наверно, мы тоже должны рассказать вам одну новость.

– Какую новость? – тут же откликается Юнас.

– Мы решили провести обычную регистрацию в окружном суде, – объявляет Исак. – Пригласить друзей и родителей. Мы можем позвать всего тридцать человек.

Элиас непонимающе щурится.

– Обычная регистрация в суде?

– Чтобы официально зарегистрировать брак и получить документы, – добавляет Эвен. – После этого мы собираемся отпраздновать всё с бо́льшим размахом. Во взрослой компании.

Последние слова предназначаются Магнусу и Вильде, которые кажутся успокоенными.

–И вы оба согласны с этим решением? – спрашивает Сана, смотря прямо на Исака. Сейчас он ценит ее дружбу как никогда, вспоминая их разговор пятимесячной давности в торговом центре.

_Ему кажется, что с тех пор прошла целая жизнь._

Исак, улыбаясь, проводит пальцами по плечу Эвена и целует его в щеку.

– Сомневаюсь, что смогу стать счастливее, просто проводя жизнь с тобой.

Эвен ярко улыбается Исаку и притягивает его для глубокого поцелуя, но Микаэль прерывает их.

– Можно узнать, когда всё планируется? Мне нужна точная дата. Идти на свадьбу в одиночку – полный отстой.

Юнас фыркает:

– Чувак, ты серьезно? На свадьбах всегда полно одиноких девушек.

– Класс, Юнас, – замечает Эва.

– Я говорю со всем возможным уважением. Прекрасные женщины заслуживают соответствующего внимания. Которое они и получат, придя на свадьбу в одиночестве.

– А вот у меня уж _точно_ будет сопровождение, – хвастливо объявляет Эскиль. – Он умрет от нетерпения.

– Как его зовут? – интересуется Крис.

– Петтер, разве не прелестное имя?

Исак хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, где слышал это имя.

– Это не тот парень, который учил нас танцам? – помогает ему Эвен.

– Да. Уверен, он положил на меня глаз с первого занятия. Тогда у него было разбито сердце – чего я не мог знать – и он часто в одиночестве гулял в парке. Где, видимо, и увидел ваш горячий страстный секс в машине. И в следующую нашу встречу дал мне свой номер телефона.

Исак не дослушивает историю до конца, давясь напитком, который выходит у него через нос. Он чувствует, как краснеет его шея под дружный смех всех находящихся в комнате, хотя он даже не уверен, над чем именно они смеются: над его сексуальной жизнью или над его абсолютной неспособностью спокойно реагировать на ее обсуждение.

Эвен гладит его по спине и нежно улыбается.

– Как можно нас винить? Только посмотрите на него. Он самый красивый мальчик на свете.

– Ну, на самом деле он тот еще страшила, – дразнит Махди.

– Знаешь, кто на самом деле страшила? – отзывается Адам, корча лицо. – Парень, который вечно кружит поблизости на черном «Порше». Это же про него Джамиля говорила, что в старшей школе все были в его влюблены?

Крис громко фыркает:

– Да, Нура, разве не все были в него влюблены?

Все, кроме смущенных парней из «Бакки», выдыхают: _«Оооо», –_ и смеются, а Нура закатывает глаза.

– Это было _давным-давно_. Теперь у меня есть Эва. И раз уж мы заговорили о странных прошлых отношениях, то что случилось с Каспером, Крис?

Так начинается спор о том, кому больше всего не повезло в прошлых отношениях. Все говорят со всеми, и невозможно точно определить, кто что говорит, да и вообще определить тему беседы. Почти все опустошили свои тарелки, но не торопятся расходиться по домам.

– Я считал, что должен показать миру, насколько я стал счастливее за эти десять лет, – шепчет Исак Эвену. – Будет слишком сопливо признаться, что весь мой мир здесь и уже знает, насколько всё стало лучше?

– Воу, поосторожней! Еще превратишься в меня и начнешь говорить подобное постоянно.

– Никто _никогда_ не сможет тебя переплюнуть, мистер «Я влюблен, поэтому следующий альбом будет слащавым».

Эвен наигранно обижается:

– Если память мне не изменяет, это _ты_ назвал _меня_ парнем своей мечты. Или я ошибаюсь? А я не ошибаюсь.

– Ну а твой первый подкат был «какие яйца ты ешь на завтрак?».

– Разве ты не съел лучший омлет в твоей жизни на следующее утро?

– Вообще-то это случилось лишь через три месяца. И, думаю, ты выдал себе много кредитов.

– О, не будь засранцем, – усмехается Эвен и обнимает Исака. – Ты мой мир. И, чтобы ты почувствовал себя лучше, я переплюну тебя. Даже если бы мы жили вечно, мне бы всё равно не хватило времени, чтобы сказать, как сильно я люблю тебя.

 

 

XXXV

Исак и Эвен женятся в декабре, потому что декабрь – волшебный месяц. Это конец года, всё запорошено снегом, и большинство друзей празднуют Рождество, любимый праздник Исака. Всё вокруг кажется волшебным.

Они женятся в начале декабря, пятого числа, в зале окружного суда перед лицом всех их друзей и родителей с обеих сторон. Эскиль встречался с модельером, который предложил сшить для молодоженов смокинги, но в итоге изготовил костюмы для всех парней.

Стоящий перед ними нотариус пробегает глазами текст, который должен прочесть вслух.

– Вы стоите здесь, чтобы соединиться узами брака. Я хочу напомнить вам о значении того обязательства, которое вы возьмете на себя, вступив в брак.

Эвен сжимает руку Исака. Его глаза сияют, и Исак прилагает все усилия, чтобы не смахнуть свободной рукой набежавшие слезы. Он прижимается к Эвену, пытаясь успокоить бабочек в животе. _«Да, это на самом деле происходит, прямо сейчас мы именно здесь»._

– Заключая брак, вы обещаете заботиться друг о друге и поддерживать друг друга в печали и радости, в бедности и богатстве.

_– Ты мужчина моей мечты. Без всяких «но» и «всё-таки». Ты сильный. Я сильный. Мы сильные. Мы справимся. Всегда помни об этом._

_– Мы сильные._

_– И мы справимся._

– Но вы обещаете друг другу нечто гораздо большее, – продолжает читать нотариус, чьи губы трогает улыбка. – Брак означает любовь и верность. Клятва в вечной любви – самое трудное обещание, которое вы можете дать другому человеку.

_– Эй, Эви?_

_– М?_

_– Я люблю тебя._

_– Не так сильно, как я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя сильнее всех на свете!_

_– Ты мой вечный дом._

_– Вечный дом?_

_– Да. С тобой я чувствую себя в безопасности. У меня есть причина просыпаться по утрам. Не могу дождаться, когда наконец женюсь на тебе._

_– Две недели, детка. Две недели до того, как ты законно свяжешь свою жизнь с моей навсегда._

– Вам нужно задать высокие требования к вашей совместной жизни, и вы должны искренно стремиться к выполнению этих требований сейчас и все последующие годы. В этом вы сегодня клянетесь друг другу.

_Эвен обнимает Исака за шею и притягивает к себе невозможно близко, раскачивает их тела вперед и назад. Эвен целует его щеку, нос, лоб, ухо, шею, губы. Эвен смотрит Исаку в глаза и говорит:_

_– Обещаю, что бы сегодня ни случилось, оно не сможет изменить моих чувств к тебе. Понял?_

_Исак молча кивает, прижимаясь лицом к груди Эвена._

_– Мфхп._

_Эвен, смеясь, возвращает их к плите и одной рукой тянется к лопаточке._

_– Я тоже тебя мфхп._

– Вступая в брак, вы становитесь одним, но остаетесь двумя независимыми и равными людьми. Между любовью и единством с одной стороны и свободой и автономией с другой нет противоречия. Любить – значит уважать друг друга.

_– – Мне не нравится, что мы женимся в понедельник днем, а потом нам придется ждать два дня, чтобы закончить церемонию ужином тогда, когда всё волшебство уйдет. Мне не нравится зал, который мы выбрали, потому что там нет романтической атмосферы, и сколько бы дешевых пластиковых украшений ни накупила Ингрид, он не станет красивым, потому что не предназначен для проведения свадеб. Еще мне не нравится Ингрид. Я уже устал волноваться, как оградить ее от Юнаса и Эвы, которые, черт возьми, даже не встречаются! Меня раздражает, что мне самому пришлось впервые купить бунад, потому что родители никогда не покупали его мне. О, и как же меня бесит то, что они не придут! Я хочу, чтобы они пришли! Они мои родители и должны быть на моей свадьбе. Они должны встретиться с лучшим человеком, которого я когда-либо встречал. И еще наши приглашения отвратительны, а вместо одуванчиков дурацкие желтые тюльпаны._

_– Господи, я даже не знаю, что сказать. Я тоже чертовски тебя люблю, ясно? Я так счастлив, что смогу назвать тебя моим, так жду этого, что детали не имеют значения. Но главное, что мне не нужна свадьба, чтобы ты был моим. И, если ты хочешь, Исак, мы можем немедленно всё отменить. Сегодня, завтра, когда угодно. И запланируем именно такую свадьбу, какую хотим, не соглашаясь на меньшее. Как тебе?_

_– Но мы уже так много потратили. Не обращай внимания на мои глупости. Есть дети, у которых даже нет родителей, а я – ублюдок, сбежавший от своих._

_– Нет-нет, даже не думай так, ясно? Мы тяжело работаем. Этого нельзя недооценивать, тебя нельзя недооценивать. _Всё б_ удет хорошо, обещаю, всё будет отлично. _Ты не гл_ упый. И ты едешь в Лондон._

_– Неужели?_

_– Да. И немедленно, потому что я хочу быть с тобой прямо сейчас. Мы вместе позвоним Карен, вместе скажем Ингрид. Я сейчас зайду на сайт «Norwegian Airlines», а ты пока собирай сумку._

_– Малыш, ты не должен…_

_– О, слушай, есть рейс через пару часов. Если ты выйдешь где-то через… двадцать минут, то успеешь. И лучше я позвоню пилоту, скажу, чтобы он подождал тебя._

_– Эвен, ты не можешь так сделать._

_– Кто сказал? И ты до сих пор в постели! Начинай собираться, у тебя самолет ко мне в двадцать три сорок пять!_

_– Хорошо-хорошо. Сколько вещей мне брать?_

_– Ну, я планировал провести здесь неделю. Давай всё это время не выходить из номера? Так что не бери ничего._

_– Ха-ха. Там тепло?_

_– Эм, терпимо. О, смотри!_

_– Что?_

_– Сейчас двадцать один двадцать один._

– Для меня является честью и одновременно долгом перед законом донести до вас важность клятв, которые вы сейчас приносите друг другу, – нотариус закрывает книгу и поворачивается к Эвену. – Согласны ли вы, Эвен Бэк Насхайм, взять Исака Вальтерсена в законные мужья?

– Да, – отвечает Эвен, смотря прямо Исаку в глаза. Несколько счастливых слез текут по его лицу.

– Согласны ли вы, Исак Вальтерсен, взять…

– Да. Да, чёрт возьми.

Исак почти не слышит, как их гости посмеиваются, он настолько _взволнован_ , что едва видит в двух шагах от себя, а его сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Он даже не понял, что не дал бедному нотариусу договорить.

Однако тот улыбается и поднимает руки.

– Я объявляю вас законными супругами.

Едва нотариус называет их _супругами_ , Исак хватает лицо Эвена в ладони и целует его. Этот поцелуй не отличается от их первого поцелуя или любого другого – он такой же медленный и нежный. Исак обнимает Эвена за шею, а Эвен притягивает его ближе, положив ладони на его талию – и это тоже не отличается от их предыдущих поцелуев. Вокруг нет вставших со своих мест гостей, которые хлопают им. Лишь Исак и Эвен целуются.

Но этот поцелуй – особенный, потому что это их первый брачный поцелуй.

В будущем у них будет достаточно времени, чтобы дарить друг другу возбуждающие и страстные поцелуи, потому что их любовь вечна. Но прямо сейчас Исак наслаждается этим поцелуем минута за минутой.

 

 

XXXVI

Мама (14:23)

**_4_ ** _Любовь терпелива, добра, она не завидует и не хвалится, она не гордится, **5** не может быть грубой, она не ищет выгоды себе, она не вспыльчива и не помнит зла. **6** Любовь не радуется неправде, но радуется истине. **7** Она всё покрывает, всему верит, всегда надеется, всё переносит. **8** Любовь не перестанет существовать никогда.  <3_

Мама (14:24)

_Большое спасибо, что пригласил меня, сын мой. Твое счастье делает счастливой и меня. Я люблю тебя._

Кому: Мама (14:26)

_Я тоже тебя люблю, мама_

_Увидимся с тобой до отъезда и еще на Рождество. Спасибо_ _, что_ _пришла_ _ <3_

 

 

XXXVII

– _Now I’ve found another_ _crush, the lush life’s given me a rush!_ _–_ _Эва_ _и_ _Н_ ура, повиснув друг на друге, пьяно поют в микрофон, следя за строками. – _Had one chance to make me blush, second time is one too late!_ _*_

* _«И теперь я без ума от другого парня, эта роскошная жизнь кружит мне голову!_ _У тебя был шанс мне понравиться, второго шанса не будет!»_ (Zara Larsson – Lush Life).

– Я думал, что Нура умеет петь, – нахмурившийся Исак смотрит на девушек. – Их пение похоже на крики умирающих кошек.

– Исак, ты тоже не умеешь петь, – смеется Махди, спуская его с небес на землю. – Да и все уже напились.

– Что означает, что все могут петь, – добавляет Юнас, чокаясь бутылками пива с Махди.

Эвен гладит ладонью бедро Исака.

– Будь милым.

Вместо того чтобы обидеться, притворяясь, что он всегда ведет себя мило, а Эвен только вредничает, Исак наклоняется и целует своего мужа.

– Лучше тебе спеть мне песню.

– Неужели?

Исак, чувствуя легкое головокружение, вызванное то ли пивом, то ли _мужем_ , кивает:

– Я хочу, чтобы ты спел мне.

– Ты самый требовательный муж, ты в курсе? – усмехается Эвен и вновь целует Исака.

– Идите в спальню! – кричит Крис из-за их спин.

– Кстати о спальнях, – ухмыляется Юнас. – Поздравляем с женитьбой! Мы с ребятами скинулись и забронировали для вас номер в «Radisson Blu Plaza», чтобы вы смогли воплотить в жизнь все те грязные мысли, о которых мечтали, едва нотариус объявил вас _законными_ супругами.

Исак хмыкает, когда Магнус показывает ему фотографии забронированного номера.

– Необязательно было это делать, парни.

– Нет, бро, мы сделали это, потому что гордимся вами! – объясняет Микаэль, обнимая Эвена и Исака за плечи. – Отпразднуйте свою любовь.

Исак не может взглянуть на Эвена, иначе начнет краснеть.

_Они уже отпраздновали свою любовь. Множество раз. Кто же знал, что Магнус окажется прав в том, что свадьба добавляет людям возбуждения?_

Сана, Крис и Вильде присоединяются к Эве и Нуре, стоящим на сцене, чтобы спеть главную тему «Друзей». Не то чтобы они поют, скорее, прыгают и хихикают. Хотя Сана – единственная, кто осталась трезвой, все веселятся так, словно вернулись в одну из их пре-пати в Ниссен.

– За «Лузеров»! – хором провозглашают они, едва музыка заканчивается, а потом обнимают друг друга и плачут, словно не виделись десятилетиями.

Исак морщится.

– Мы ведь не такие же тошнотворные?

– Нет, – успокаивает его Эскиль, а потом усмехается: – Вы хуже.

Когда остальные парни взрываются смехом, Исак закатывает глаза:

– Ой, заткнитесь.

– Скоро будет еще хуже, – усмехается Эвен и вызывающе целует Исака, зарабатывая улюлюкание от их друзей. – Теперь моя очередь.

Исак, не ожидавший такого быстрого конца поцелуя, едва может пробормотать:

– Что?

– Ты ведь не думал, что я забуду свое обещание? – спрашивает Эвен, а потом идет от Исака к сцене.

Исаку кажется, что абсолютно нормально – в _этом_ случае – не понять, о каком обещании говорит Эвен. К этому дню они уже пообещали друг другу тысячи вещей.

– Не напомнишь мне?

Эвен останавливается у микрофона, и Исак понимает, что он собирается сделать какой-то публичный жест. Если быть честным, Исак ждет, что Эвен процитирует какую-нибудь сцену из его любимого фильма (переделав сюжет под их любовную историю, разумеется).

– Это моя клятва тебе, Исак Бэк-Вальтерсен, – низким голосом объявляет Эвен в микрофон, что посылает по спине Исака волну дрожи.

_Исак делает мысленную заметку позже загуглить, нормально ли возбуждаться только от того, что кто-то произносит твою фамилию._

– Я слегка _перебарщиваю_ , как говорят некоторые, – продолжает Эвен, смотря на стол парней, которые энергично кивают головами в ответ и кричат: _«Так и есть!»_. Эвен вновь обращает всё свое внимание на Исака. – Так что вместо традиционной клятвы я написал тебе песню.

Все их друзья начинают ободряюще хлопать, когда раздается нежная баллада для пианино. Исак слишком ошеломлен, чтобы хотя бы вздохнуть.

_Пойми меня, детка, не тяни,_

_Мне нужен только ты._

_Чувствую – сердце уходит в пятки,_

_И в этой лихорадке_

_Мне нужен только ты,_

_Чтобы вернуть дыхание в груди._

_Потерять тебя боюсь,_

_Потому клянусь:_

_Ты лучший для меня –_

_Вот и вся история._

_Ты любимый мой приз,_

_Пожалуйста, знай,_

_Что любовь твоя – рай._

_Ни на северное сияние,_

_Ни на башни Парижа сверкание_

_Иль на Тадж-Махал_

_Я б любовь твою не променял._

_Мне нужен только ты,_

_Мир на безымянном пальце –_

_Вот моё посмертное счастье._

_Слышишь мой голос?_

_Вернись же ко мне –_

_Мной овладело безумие._

_В дружбе с тобою_

_Был я собою,_

_Забыв про благоразумие._

_Потерять тебя боюсь,_

_Потому клянусь:_

_Ты лучший для меня –_

_Вот и вся история._

_Ты любимый мой приз,_

_Пожалуйста, знай,_

_Что любовь твоя – рай._

_Потерять тебя боюсь,_

_Потому клянусь:_

_Лучше тебя нет –_

_Вот и весь секрет._

_Ты любимый мой приз,_

_Небес благословенье,_

_Мое искупленье._

_Взгляд на северное сияние,_

_На Эйфелевой башни сверкание_

_Иль на Тадж-Махал_

_Мира нам не показал._

_Нам не нужно искусство:_

_В наших душах – не пусто._

_Нам не нужен восточный дворец,_

_И Великой стены конец…_

_К чёрту семь чудес света –_

_Повернись ко мне лицом,_

_Надень на палец кольцо,_

_И дождись моего ответа._

В последний раз Исак плакал на людях, когда он, его кузен и их матери смотрели «Мост в Терабитию» в кинотеатре. После того, как пара девочек показала на него пальцем и хихикнула, его кузен ткнул его в живот: «Чувак. Не веди себя, как педик. Это просто кино».

Исак даже не пытается скрыть слез, выступивших на глазах, когда Эвен пел ему серенаду. Он смотрит на Эвена на протяжении всей песни, прекраснее которой не слышал ничего. Когда Эвен заканчивает, Исак плачет так сильно, что даже не видит, как Эвен приближается к нему. Исак отключается от толпы: его окружают не люди – статуи.

– Я только хотел сказать, – говорит Эвен, обхватывая ладонями лицо Исака и гладя большими пальцами его щеки, – спасибо за то, что решил провести свою вечность со мной. Спасибо шестнадцатилетнему Исаку, что не сдался ни на секунду.

Исак теряет способность формулировать мысли. У него не получится выразить словами те эмоции, которые заполняют его голову и сердце. Он просто бросается к Эвену, обнимая его как можно сильнее. Слезы пропитывают ткань на плече Эвена, но Исак не позволит этому милому нежному парню уйти.

Он ни за что его не отпустит.

Он не отпускает его, даже когда люди начинают подходить к ним и что-то говорить, некоторые из них похлопывают Исака по спине. Все они – до сих пор статуи в сознании Исака. Единственный, кто имеет значение, – это человек, обнимающий Исака за талию одной рукой и целующий его волосы каждый раз, когда попрощается с кем-то из этих людей-статуй.

Даже когда комната пустеет, он не отпускает его. Эвен медленно раскачивает их тела, словно они медленно кружат в школьном танце.

– Детка, ты в порядке? Ты немного пугаешь меня.

Исак не отпускает его, но поворачивает лицо так, чтобы видеть полные слез голубые глаза Эвена.

– Над этим ты работал? Последний год?

– Конечно, – отвечает Эвен, наклоняя Исака. – С той самой минуты, как мы задумались о женитьбе.

Исак слегка улыбается и _немного_ ослабляет объятия, чтобы его бедный муж снова мог нормально дышать.

– Ты невероятный.

– Ты невероятный.

– Я люблю тебя.

– Я люблю тебя больше.

– Невозможно, – качает Исак головой и целует Эвена до того, как тот начинает спорить. – И да, ты _исполнил_ свое обещание заставить меня плакать во время твоей клятвы. Я покажу, насколько благодарен тебе в следующие двадцать дней на Миконосе, _мужчина моей мечты_ , и буду показывать тебе это до конца наших дней.

 

 

XXXVIII


End file.
